


Driftwood

by ckenn456



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gladiators in Suits, Hurt, Porn With Plot, Relationship(s), Saving, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Torture, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 71,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckenn456/pseuds/ckenn456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post-season 3 Finale) Quinn finds herself locked away by Charlie. Huck saves her, and tries to keep her safe. He tries to ignore his feelings for her, but they eventually find their way to each other. But other people have plans of their own, and happy endings aren't always going to be easy. You have to fight for what you love, and you're going to have to deal with loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She hadn't thought things would turn out the way they did. The past few months had not been what she had assumed. She could never have guessed that things would have spiraled so low. She tried not to think about it all. Thinking about it just made her feel even more trapped and alone.

Quinn tried not to look in the mirror as she dried her hair, but once she caught a glimpse, she couldn't look away. The striking black bruise around her eye had swollen. The red handprint at the base of her throat hadn't yet faded. Her cheeks were sunken, the bones of her face prominent where mere months before there had been a pleasant plumpness. Her eyes were glazed, her skin ashen. She could hardly recognize the woman in the mirror. 

She took a deep breath and turned around, still gazing in the mirror. Down her back were strips of bright red, patches of which were oozing blood. A red shoe mark above her buttock, where more bruises abounded. Bruises on her thighs in the shape of fingers. Cuts around her ankles and wrists, barely healed.

God, why is this happening to me?

But she knew why. She knew exactly why. She had made the wrong choice and threw her world away. 

No, I don't want to think. I don't want to feel it, please.

But she couldn't stop her mind. Once the thoughts trickled in, they gushed like a waterfall, and she was powerless to stop it. She was a piece of driftwood in a raging storm at sea. She sank down onto the cold tiles and let the waves wash over her.

Quinn wasn't sure how long she stood in the middle of the street, tears streaming down her face. Huck had long since gone inside the home of his former wife, and he wasn't coming back. Her thoughts were swirling, her emotions rotating between love, guilt, and regret. Had she made the right choice? Did she do the right thing? 

Somehow she ended up in an alley. She didn't know where she was or how she got there, so she just kept walking. The crack of footprints on gravel didn't phase her until they came up behind her and she turned around.

"Just as I supposed," said Charlie, a smug grin already in place. "He ditched you, and you're all alone again."

"How did you..." Quinn started.

"I wasn't going to miss a good show." Charlie crossed his arms. "I didn't expect the drama from Huck, though. 'Don't you ever speak another word to me again!' Come on, I think I heard that line in a soap opera!" Quinn let out a sob at the last words Huck said to her. "Oh, come on, stop it. Its not like you deserved him anyways."

Quinn sniffles. "What are you talking about?"

Charlie chucked. "You mean...oh, that's even better! You can't...." He burst out in laughter. "You can't tell me you actually believed you were good enough for him! You fucked him, let me guess, twice? Three times tops. You really think after all you've done, you could just fuck that away and he would want to take you to the movies and buy you flowers?"

Quinn turned away, tears streaking down her cheeks, but Charlie grabbed her arm and whipped her around to face him. "Let me go, Charlie!"

Charlie laughed again. "What, do you have somewhere to be? Honestly, where else do you have to go? You left OPA, you don't have any friends, your little mentor has his family back thanks to you. Noone cares, Quinn. Noone would care if you disappear. You are coming with me." Charlie started walking towards his car, which he had parked behind someone's garage, keeping a firm grip on Quinn's arm. He didn't have to. She wasn't fighting, she was going willingly. He was right. Noone wanted her. Noone cared. She lost everything. It didn't matter what happened now.

For three months, she had been locked in Charlie's new apartment, which seemed more like an underground bunker. No windows, concrete outer walls, and a door that needed a key even to unlock it from the inside. Cameras were all over the main room, kitchen, and bedroom; Charlie liked to be able to watch her when he was gone. He even liked to make her watch the things he did to her. It turned him on.

When he first brought her there, it wasn't so bad. He got mad if she cried, teased her, but she felt she deserved it. It wasn't until she asked to leave that he first struck her. She tried to stand up for herself, and he beat her so badly that she could do nothing but lay there as he raped her. 

Then she tried to escape. She had no knowledge of the cameras hidden, or that Charlie watched them in his tablet when he was on stakeouts. She was using a knife trying to pry the lock on the door off when he burst in. His eyes and menacing smile on his anger laced face told her that he knew everything she had been doing. He beat her again. Before leaving, he put handcuffs on her wrists and ankles and chained her, spread eagled and naked, to the four bed posts. 

He didn't come back for two days. 

Quinn leaned back on the bathroom wall, but quickly pulled away as she felt the sharp stinging on her back. Hours earlier, he thought it would be fun to use a whip while he fucked her. He wasn't gentle, but then, he never was.

She was utterly and completely his prisoner. She had noone to blame but herself. She was the one who threw everything away. She was a stupid girl. 

Why am I even alive?

Quinn felt the tears coming rapidly, and she put her head in her hands and sobbed, grateful that Charlie wasn't around to hear her. He beat her harder if she cried out.

Why can't I be dead?

*******************

Huck stretched his arms over his head as he walked back up the driveway. He always walked Javi out to the bus now that school had started again, and Kim was always in court in the mornings. He picked up the newspaper from the driveway, and glanced at the headlines as he came inside. Ever since he got the voicemail from Liv explaining that she came back and begging him to come back to work, things seemed less chaotic in the political world. When Liv left, everything seemed to fall apart. She probably realized how stupid her plan was, Huck thought. 

But Huck hadn't come back. He disabled his phone, shut off his email, and cut off contact from everyone but Kim and Javi. 

Kim had taken hours to get over the shock that he was even alive. Then it took him most of the night to explain what had happened to him, and why he hadn't tried to find her after he was free from B613. Three months passed, and things were finally starting to look like a normal family. Huck had never thought he would enjoy this life, this regular life, as much as he did. But, it felt hollow, like he was playing someone else's role until they could come fill it again. The daily routine calmed him, but he still felt adrift. Even the sex with Kim felt forced, but she hadn't wanted to try lately. Ever since he whispered Quinn's name instead of hers...

No, I'm not going to think about her. 

Javi didn't take any time at all to accept Huck, but then again, Javi loved everyone. He already said he wanted to work for charities when he grew up. 

Huck still felt as though he was faltering. He didn't fit in this life, but it brought him comfort. Kim didn't ask him to get a job, in fact she even asked him to stay home as much as he could for Javi, because she often worked late. 

But Huck knew she still felt uneasy at times. There was nothing he could do about that.

Today, he felt off. A sense of foreboding, perhaps.

Two hours after the uneasy feeling crept in, the doorbell rang. Huck wasn't worried even though almost noone rang their doorbell. He always had at least one gun on him, tucked into his boot. 

Some things never changed.

He opened the door and found himself shocked for the first time in a long time. 

"Liv." He said, taking in her worried expression.

"Huck," she breathed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, Huck."

"Well here I am."

"Huck, please. We need you."

Huck shook his head. "I don't do that anymore,"

"No, Huck, you don't understand. We need you. Please at least let me explain." He hadn't seen Olivia this unnerved since President Fitz had gotten shot. He stepped aside, waving his hand toward the sitting room.

Olivia sat down on the armchair across from Huck, who perched on the couch. "We have a serious problem, Huck. Cytron."

"I thought we already dealt with Cytron."

Olivia shook her head. "Not well enough. But this time it's big. Someone high up in the chain knows about the Cytron explosion, and Defiance. We have been working for weeks and still have no idea who it is. We need your help, we need your skills, noone is as good with computers as you." Olivia bit her lip.

"That's not all, Liv. What else?"

Olivia hesitated, and then sighed. "Huck...we got a contact from whoever this person is, with a message. He was masked, in my apartment when I got home from the office, I couldn't identify him. He said he worked for Defiant Duke, whoever that is, and that "we have one of your own, and you can either stop perusing this or we kill our little pet and pin it on you. You will never be able to outsmart us. Stop, or she dies."

Huck shrugged. "I don't know what I can do."

"Huck, have you seen Quinn? Gotten a call? A text? Anything?"

"No. I told her I didn't want to talk to her again. What does Quinn have to do with anything? You let her back in at OPA. I don't care.

"No, Huck..." Liv bit her lip again. "We haven't seen or heard from her either. She is the only one missing."

Huck looked up from his hands and into Olivia's eyes. He didn't want to her her next words.

"Huck, I think Quinn is the hostage."


	2. Broken

"Huck, I think Quinn is the hostage."

Huck stared out of the window behind Olivia as he tried to figure out how to react to this information. 'I can't think about my feelings, that will blind me to the problem, so she didn't say Quinn, she said....Lacey. Lacey is a hostage. If I think about Quinn, I'll think about what she did and even though I think I could forgive her now...'

"Huck? Are you okay?" Olivia snapped him back from his thoughts.

"They came to your home, they have...her...that means they're close. They're threatening to kill, it wouldn't do any good if they were far away, they will make you find the body or even....watch." Huck looked at Olivia. "I would need to come to the office, I can't do anything from here."

Olivia nodded. "Of course, Huck. Your office hasn't been touched, although Abby tried and failed to find the cameras around my apartment, they might have been disabled, but Abby isn't very good at that stuff so she might have just not found them. But everything is still there, Huck. It's still your office."

Huck was silent. He didn't want to acknowledge the fact that he left. In his own way, he let Olivia down by leaving, and that was not something he could fix.

"What do you need, Huck?" Olivia asked.

Huck took a deep breath before speaking. "I need you to go home. Take Abby. Search everywhere, make sure there are no bugs, no cameras. He didn't come to your home just to give you a message. If they're good, they know I'm...gone, so they might think it was safe to leave something, I could track the signal. Don't act like you're looking for anything, you're just....cleaning."

"Okay." Olivia nodded. "I'll give you a ride to the office?"

"Fine. I just have to talk to our neighbor, she will watch Javi for me." Huck knew Kim wouldn't be happy, she didn't like him leaving without letting her know...she didn't trust him not to disappear again, and he didn't blame her. He hoped she would understand. He would make sure she and Javi were safe, though. The house had a video security system he could easily tap in to. 

Their neighbor was a small old woman who was more than happy to stay with Javi after school. She always baked cookies with him, so Huck always came home to the smell of baking. Huck gave her the extra house key and thanked her.

Huck slid into Olivia's car. "Huck?" He looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just drive."

"Huck, I don't know what happened with you and Quinn, but..."

"Just drive, Liv," he snapped.

They drove in silence.

....................................................

Putting clothes on wasn't easy, especially with the new wounds on her back. Quinn tossed her bra aside, there was no use in wearing it when it would only cause pain. She slowly slid on an oversize t-shirt, hoping the bagginess would keep the fabric from rubbing the raw skin. 

Quinn sighed hopelessly, as she did often now. She had lost hope a long time ago. At least Charlie wasn't home.

She slowly made her way to the kitchen, an ache spreading up her spine with every step, the pain from Charlie between her legs. She always made a point of trying to eat when she could. Charlie kept the kitchen in food and didn't mind if she helped herself. 

If he did, he would just chain her up when he left.

'If only I could find a gun,' she thought. 'He must have one hidden somewhere, I just have no idea where.' She spread mayonnaise on a piece of wheat bread with her finger- Charlie locked up all of the knives. Although by now, she wasn't sure if she had the physical strength to get a blade past a few layers of skin.

Once she made the sandwich, though, she wasn't sure if she could stomach it. She sat on the couch and nibbled as much as she could, but soon she felt her arms getting heavy just from the light weight of the sandwich in her hands. She put the remains of the sandwich back on the plate and set it on the coffee table in front of her. She leaned back as her eyes dropped closed.

Of course Huck appeared, as he always did in her dreams. Laying beside her in bed. She could feel the warmth of his skin touching hers; his thigh grazing hers, his fingers dancing along the length of her arm. "Huck," she whispered. His eyes refused to meet hers. Her hand came up to caress his cheek, rough with stubble. "Huck..."

His eyes met hers, and they were cold. The same look he gave her that night. "How could you?" He asked accusingly.

"I'm sorry, Huck. I'm so sorry." The tears started flowing, falling onto the pillow underneath her.

"I will never forgive you. I could never love you."

"I'm so sorry, Huck, I love you, I'm sorry, I love you, I'm sorry..."

"What did you say?" Charlie's voice made Quinn's eyes snap open. She was laying sideways on the couch, disoriented. Cold wet tears streaked her face. Charlie was standing over her, his jacket still on, his face red with anger.

"What?" Quinn asked, her voice cracking with sleep as she sat up. Suddenly she was on the ground, the side of her face stinging and her ear still ringing from the slap. Charlie's hands grabbed her by the shoulders of her shirt and hauled her to her feet.

"I heard you. I heard you!" Another smack. "You're dreaming about him? What, white picket fence and a dog? You think he loves you? That he ever did?" Smack. "He is a product of B613. The only way he would love you is if he got to play around with you and then kill you." Another smack, sending her flying out of his grasp and to the ground, her head narrowly missing the edge of the glass table. His booted foot came down on her arm with a snap, and Quinn cried out. "Really, I give you a bed, I feed you, I clothe you, and this is how you act? I'd love to kill you right now, I'm so tired of your whining, but it's not time yet."

"What are...you talking about..." Quinn gasped while the pain shooting from her arm sent black spots into her vision.

"He's not looking for you, Quinn. He does not care. Get that through your head. Noone gives a fuck where you are or what happened to you. You could be dead, and Huck would not give a shit." The boot came off of her arm, sending more bolts of pain. "You are nothing." A steel-toed kick landed square in Quinn's side, the impact sending her head crashing into the bottom corner of the table, and she blissfully surrendered to the dark waves pulling her under.

.......................................................

Huck had settled into his old office several hours ago, and hadn't gotten up since. He was busy tapping into numerous street cameras, matching up every car as it passed near Olivia's apartment, watching for any that took more than the standard thirty seconds to drive down to the next corner camera. In the hours Huck sat watching the traffic, he might have blinked twice. He couldn't miss anything.

His cell phone rang, and he picked it up without looking. He knew who it would be. "Kim."

"Huck, where are you?"

He had already thought of what he would say. He didn't want her to think he was going to disappear again. "An old friend is in the hospital, they're really sick and I was the only contact the hospital could find for him. I promised to keep him company until his family can fly in from India."

"Oh, Huck, I'm sorry. What's wrong with him?"

"Cancer."

Kim sighed into the phone. "Okay, I was just worried that you....never mind, take care of your friend."

Mere minutes after they hung up, the phone rang again. Olivia.

"Liv. Did you find anything?"

"Yes, I'm just cleaning my apartment. I found a lot of dust in nooks and crannies. Maybe you can come over and take a look at how clean it is?" Olivia said.

She found something. A microphone obviously. More than that. "I will be right there, Liv. You and Abby just act normal, wait until I get there."

"Of course. See you soon!" He heard the shake in Olivia's voice before she hung up. He needed to get there quickly. He packed up the laptop, so that he could track the signal, and hurried out the door, grabbing Abby's car keys from the key rack.

When Huck knocked on the apartment door, he could see the unease on Olivia's face as she opened it. He put a finger to his lips, and she nodded, pointing to a vase on the bookshelf. He peered in to find a tiny microphone sitting on a pillow of dust. He pinched it between his fingers and crushed it.

"There. We can't be heard. Where are the cameras?"

There was one in her bedroom, two in the living room. He placed his computer near one and got to work while Abby and Olivia stood uncomfortably. It's didn't take long to find the signal- whoever it was obviously didn't think Huck would come back out.

"I found it," Huck said. "Break them all, go back to the office and wait for me."

Olivia reached for him, but he jerked away. Her hand fell to her side. "Huck, I understand you are trying to have a new life, I respect that. You don't have to do this, Abby and I..."

Huck interrupted her. "Its handled. I got this. Go back to the office. Do not leave until I come back." Olivia nodded as he walked out of the door.

..........................................

Quinn's consciousness slowly began to surface. A deep, throbbing ache from her arm was prominent. She quickly found that she was unable to take deep breaths, a sharp pain in her side kept her breathing shallow. She tried to open her eyes, and could only open one; the other was now swollen shut. Beyond the ring of pain in her ears, she heard no sound in the apartment. Charlie must be gone. He was always making noise of some sort. Quinn was still laying on the floor. She didn't even try to get up, she knew it was hopeless.

Suddenly, the sound of three gunshots hit the door, and she squeaked in fright. The door banged open, but she couldn't see with the couch blocking her view. She saw boots walking toward the couch, and she felt her heart stop in fear. She slowly, painfully, turned her head up to see Huck standing at her feet, one hand holding a red toolbox, the other holding a gun pointed at her head. His eyes were wide, but Quinn couldn't read his expression. She wasn't even sure it was him until he whispered her name.

"Quinn."

She sighed at the sound, and flinched at the pain in her ribs that followed. Her eyes dropped to the red toolbox, and her heart began pounding again. She started wiggling, trying to get away, but only succeeded in causing more pain.   
Huck set the toolbox down and placed the gun on top of it, bending down to her. "No, Quinn, it's not for you, okay, it's not for you, I'm here now, you are safe Quinn, do you hear me? You are safe."

Quinn nodded, trying to blink the tears from her eyes. Huck's hand came up to her face, his fingers lightly touched her cheek where no doubt there was a red handprint. "Quinn....who did this to you?"

Quinn gasped, trying to find enough air to speak. She was able to whisper. "Charlie." Huck's eyes narrowed and his hands began to tremble. He took one deep breath and looked back at her with piercing eyes. 

"I'm going to get you somewhere safe." Quinn gave a small nod. Huck tried to slide his arms under and around her, and she was able to bear the pain in the face of rescue. But when he begun to stand, she felt the pain ripping through her side, and she cried out. Her world turned black, and once again she was a piece of driftwood, broken in pieces, being dragged into the depths of the ocean by waves of pain.


	3. Safe

".....can't. They'll find her. I can patch her up enough to move her, but we have to figure out our next step, Liv. Its your call." Huck's voice drifted through to Quinn before she could attempt to open her eyes. She found she could open both eyes now, so the swelling must have gone down. The pain was still there, hovering just under the surface like a lion waiting to pounce. She looked around, trying not to move. She was laying on a bed in a bedroom, the door was slightly open. She saw Huck pacing in the other room....Huck's old apartment? It looked like it, but she couldn't tell- she had obviously never been in Huck's bedroom, let alone his bed. He must have kept it even after...

His quiet voice drifted in to her again.

"Its a good plan... No, I got this. You and Abby start on that computer. I'll call you on a burner when we get there. Be careful."

Huck's looked through the crack in the bedroom door and, seeing Quinn looking around, walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey."

Quinn was lost for words for a moment. She cleared her throat. "Huck."

His eyes wouldn't meet hers. "I wouldn't try to move until I fix you up. You have some broken bones. I can tape them up."  
Quinn nodded, wincing at the pain in her neck as she did. Huck went to reach in the closet and came back with a box full of first aid equipment. He gently lifted her right arm and as he straightened it, Quinn fought back the scream building in her throat. She tried not to think about it as he placed a splint on her arm and instead studied his face. He looked like the same Huck, but something about him seemed different. Guarded, almost. He still wouldn't look at her when he finished her arm.

"I'm going to need to have you sit up and take this shirt off so I can tape up your ribs. The back of it....it's bloody anyways." Quinn blinked, unsure what to do. She didn't have any other clothes, and all she had on was underwear underneath. Huck seemed to have read her mind. "You can use some of my clothes. It will feel better if you let me tape it up." Quinn nodded, still conscious of the fact that she was nearly naked. She reached for the bottom of the shirt, but Huck's hands were already there, and an electric shock through her fingers when she touched him caused her to pull back, and she let him slowly work the shirt over her head without disturbing her newly splinted arm. The shirt dropped to the floor. Quinn sat on Huck's bed, almost naked, and for the first time, their eyes met. When Huck's eyes locked on to hers, Quinn couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. Was this even real? 

And slowly, his eyes slid down her body, taking in every inch of skin. She looked down at herself, and it was worse than she remembered. Bruises abounded all over her body, some fresh and some fading. The newest was a bright red, black, and purple bruise spreading from under her left breast and around to her back. Huck reached out to lightly touch a fading bruise on her inner thigh, which sent a jolt right into her core.

"What did he do to you?" He whispered, and Quinn wasn't even sure if he was talking to her until he spoke again.

"Quinn, what happened?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine, Huck."

"No, you're not. Don't lie to me, Quinn."

"He beat me."

"Quinn, this isn't just beating."

"He raped me, all right!" She snapped. "He raped me, he chained me to the bed, he starved me, he whipped me, he hurt me. Stop pretending you care and tape me up so I don't have to sit here on your bed naked." Hucks jaw snapped shut and he promptly looked away; he didn't want her to see just how much her words pained him. No matter what she had done...he didn't want her to be hurt. Not like this. His torturing her was one thing, he had no choice, he needed the information, it wasn't personal, but this....Charlie had sunk to a new low.

As he taped up her side, he tried not to touch her skin. Every time his fingers grazed her soft flesh, he felt a tiny spark shoot through his fingertips. His hand grazed her breast as he wrapped, and he felt himself grow hard despite himself. Thank god he had the sense to wear his looser-fitting pants today.

"You're done, just let me find you some clothes." He rummaged in a drawer before coming up with a dark blue t-shirt and black drawstring shorts. He began to unfold them, but Quinn grabbed them with her good hand.

"I can do it." She scooted herself to the edge of the bed, placed her feet on the floor, took a deep breath, and stood up. 

Too fast. Her vision swirled as she felt her knees buckle beneath her...and suddenly she was caught in Huck's arms. 

He stared down into her eyes and she found that her thoughts had stopped. The only thing she could think about was him. Neither of them moved until suddenly, Quinn was acutely aware of the fact that Huck’s hand had landed in the small of her back, close to her butt…

Quinn pulled away and sat back down on the bed gingerly. Huck reached for the shorts and held them for her to slide her feet into. He slowly pulled them up, his eyes never leaving hers. God, how he wanted to take them right back off and…

Quinn cleared her throat. “I definately need help with this.” She held up the shirt with her good hand. Huck took it and slowly worked her splinted arm through its hole. He grabbed the hem and held as she threw her other arm in and pulled it down. His knuckled briefly grazed her nipples, and Quinn fought back a gasp, trying to make herself remember that he didn’t want her, he hated her, and with those thoughts she found herself fighting off tears again.

Huck saw the pain flash on her face and stepped back, sure he had hurt her somehow - there were too many cuts, marks, and bruises to keep track of. Looking at her, sitting on his bed, covered in these marks, looking like a broken pile of bones and skin, the thought flashed through his head that he made a mistake choosing Kim over her, she wouldn’t be like this if not for him..

No. He did the right thing. He chose his wife, his son, the family he wasn’t allowed, the family he spent years praying he could come back to. But still….the ghost of that thought lingered in the back of his mind, curling up like a cat in a corner.

He knelt down in front of her. “Quinn, I’m sorry I couldn’t take you to a hospital, but we couldn’t risk it. Charlie will be looking for you, and if I took you to a hospital, I couldn’t ensure your safety. We need to leave, we need to get out of town until we figure this out. But first I need to know what you know.”

Quinn shook her head. “I don’t know, I don’t know what’s going on. I didn’t even know there was something going on until…” The memory tugged at the back of her head. “Until…before I blacked out and you...found me…Charlie said something. He was he wished he could kill me.” She saw Huck’s hand at his side ball up into a tight fist. “ He said something….that ‘it wasn’t time yet’....what does that mean?”

“It means he’s working for someone. Someone who wanted you as a hostage. You weren’t just Charlie’s hostage, you were...someone, someone who knows about Cytron and Defiance.”

Quinn began to stutter. “But….why, I mean…I don’t know anything, I was framed, I…” Huck put his hand on top of her good one.

“Quinn. We will figure this out. It’s being handled. Liv and Abby have got this. I am supposed to get you somewhere safe. I have cash, we are going to a cabin in the woods, Liv called the owner, he’s renting it out, I’m meeting him there and paying cash for a few months advance. Hopefully we only need a few days, but I wanted to be safe, I want you safe.” Quinn felt her breath catch at his last words, but mentally shook herself, reminding herself again that it’s his job, he’s doing what he has to. Huck stood up and held out his hand for her. “Do you think you can stand?” She nodded, putting her hand in his. Slowly she stood, pausing for a minute to make sure she had her balance. She tried to take a step, and her legs began to shake underneath her. Huck put his hand under her elbow, supporting her. “I’ve got you, you won’t fall.” He put her splinted arm around his shoulders and supported her weight as she slowly made her way to the door, stopping only for Huck to sling a large black duffel bag over his arm before they made their way to his car.

…

Quinn jolted awake, frantically looking around. She didn’t recognize where she was, just that she was in a car alone, it was dark and there were trees all around.

Two sharp taps sounded on her window and she shrieked in terror until Huck’s worried face peered through the window at her. She slumped back into the seat, placing a hand over her racing heart. Huck opened the door and bent down.

“Quinn...it’s just me...I didn’t mean to scare you, I just wanted to help you inside. I already paid the landlord” He held his hand up, a key ring with two keys dangling from his finger. Quinn nodded, not trusting herself to speak after her fright. She took his hand as he helped her out of the car, which she saw was actually parked off of the gravel drive behind a row of bushes. Just up the drive, she saw a small two-story house, built to look like a log cabin. The front porch light lit their way, but Quinn couldn’t help but peer down at the gravel, unsure if she could walk on it.

Huck read her face and bent down to scoop her up in his arms. Her lightness still shocked him - the weight she had lost in a few weeks...he couldn’t think about it. If he thought about Charlie, it would only make his hands shake and he didn’t want to drop her. Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek into his shoulder as he brought her up to the front door. He put her down lightly and opened the door for her to step through with his help. In front of her were a set of stairs leading to the second floor, beside a hallway that led to what looked like a kitchen. Beside that was a lightly furnished living room, a couch angled so one could see both the television and the front yard through the large picture window. Huck gestured to the stairs, and Quinn grasped his arm as they slowly made their way up.

At the top of the stairs was a small bathroom, and to the left, a bedroom. Huck guided her to the bed and helped her perch on the mattress. He bent down and helped her take off the sandals of his that he had her put on before they left his apartment, and then pulled back the covers for her to slide in.  
Quinn lay in the bed, acutely aware of the ample space next to her, both excited and frightened at the prospect of sleeping next to Huck. “Quinn, are you okay?” Huck asked, sensing her uneasiness but unable to translate it.

“Yeah, Huck. I’m...well, I guess I’m a mess, aren’t I? But...I think I’m okay. Better than I was a few hours ago…” her voice trailed off as she remembered that only hours ago she was being beaten to a pulp by Charlie. Her lip began to tremble as once again she fought back tears.

Huck nodded. He didn’t want to push her to talk while she was still so fragile. He had never seen her like this, not even when she learned the truth about the Cytron explosion. Again he felt the twinge of regret, and pushed it back.

“Quinn, if you need anything, I’m going to be right downstairs. Yell for me, because I will have a gun, I don’t want to accidentally shoot you if you decided to come down the stairs. Although I wouldn’t want you to try anyways, you’ll end up falling.” He paused, and slowly his hand came up to tuck her brown curl behind her ear. Her hair was dry and dull where it had once been soft, shiny, and bouncy. The regret sprang up again, sending a pain shattering his gut. He stood up quickly. “I’ll be on the couch. Get some rest.” He turned off the light and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Tears danced in Quinn’s vision as she tried to make sense of what had just happened. she was so sure he was going to…  
A sob lept out of her throat as she turned her head into the pillow, not caring that her tears had begun to flow freely. She was a stupid girl, and she deserved to be alone.

Huck threw a blanket over himself. He was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling when he heard her light sobbing. He could barely restrain himself from running back up the stairs. ‘She doesn’t want you,’ he told himself. ‘She’s been abused for months, of course she’s going to cry now that she’s safe.’ He couldn’t force his eyes closed, though. He lay awake, staring at the ceiling, even hours after the sobs had ended.

…


	4. Farther

A single scream jolted Huck out of his light sleep, and before he could even consciously process what he had heard, he was halfway up the stairs. He threw the door to the bedroom open to find Quinn, still in bed, eyes frantically searching around the room. Huck grabbed her face and forced her to look in his eyes.

"Quinn, it's okay, you're safe."

Quinn shook her head. "He's gonna find me, he's gonna find me and he'll- "

"No, Quinn. You're safe. He can't find you, he can't hurt you, you will be fine. Its being handled. He won't touch you again, I'll track him down myself if I have to." The tears in Quinn's eyes spilled over as Huck pulled her into his arms. She was trembling, and Huck only held her tighter.

He understood what it was like to come out of your personal hell. Thanks to B613.

She clung to him until she was finally able to get control of her crying and sniffling, although the trembling hadn't quite stopped. She pulled away from him, forcing herself not to ask why he was acting like he cared about her. This was his job, she was the job.

Instead, she asked "Where are we?"

"We're safe. Several miles away from the city, noone around for miles, only trees. You are safe here." Huck realized he had her small hand in his, and realized again how thin she was now. The regret sprang up, hissing, but he forced it back down. 

"Do you think you can walk?"

Quinn paused, assessing her body. "I think so. I feel better than I did..." At the thought of yesterday, the tears threatened to come up again. 'NO. I have to be strong. I can do this,' she thought. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, trying not to lean on Huck for support as she stood. Slowly, she let go of his arm, although he kept his hands hovering next to her. She gave a small smile; she could stand again, she could walk. Her eyes met Huck's, and she nodded. With Huck still hovering close to her, he directed her downstairs, down the hallway and into the kitchen, when he helped her to perch onto a stool at the island counter in the middle.

"You need to eat," Huck said, eyeing her bones again. Quinn shrugged, and he turned to the white refrigerator, rummaging through and tossing things onto the counter. Eggs, bacon, cheese, sausage...

"Huck, a piece of toast is fine!" Quinn protested.

"No, you need to eat. You've lost too much weight, that's why you're weak."

"I'm weak because I've been beaten by a psycho for three months," she grumbled.

Huck eyed her again, although glad to see her normal feisty personality coming back through. "Touché. But you will feel better if you get your strength back. You'll heal faster." She shrugged again, placing her bony elbow on the counter and resting her chin in her hand. Her splinted arm rested across her lap.

"Carry on," she said. She studied Huck as he moved around the kitchen, trying to make sense of her actions. Although she didn't want to admit it, she wanted him to forgive her. She didn't deserve it, she had done nothing but get beat up, but she still yearned for it. She wanted him to care for her, not as a victim. She didn't want to admit how badly she yearned for him, but she couldn't make excuses for her reactions to his touch.

Huck looked over at her, catching her watching him. He smiled. He liked that she was watching him, although he knew he shouldn't. "How do you take your eggs?"

"Uhm, scrambled. With cheese, lots of cheese." Her face started to heat up when he caught her watching him. He turned away, and Quinn mentally forced herself not to wonder why he smiled.

Huck prodded an English muffin into the toaster, nearly humming with pleasure. The way she was looking at him, noone had ever looked at him like that before, not even Kim.

Kim....he would have to call her today, tell her he would be gone longer than expected. No matter what excuse he made, she wasn't going to like it. But for some reason, he didn't feel so bad about it. He missed Javi, but he didn't feel like he missed Kim. He only felt that he was supposed to miss her, which wasn't the same.

For the first time, he acknowledged that he wasn't happy with Kim. Kim wasn't happy with him either. Who could be happy with someone who might disappear again, who whispers the name of another woman in bed...And in that moment, as he scraped the eggs onto a plate, he knew he didn't need to make an excuse as to why he wasn't coming back.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Quinn asked as he slid a few crisp slices of bacon onto the plate. His furrowed brow gave away the fact that he was thinking hard, and she wasn't able to hold back her question.

Huck placed the plate with a fork in front of her. "I'm leaving Kim."

Quinn's jaw dropped. "What?"

Huck piled his own plate with food and stood across the counter from her. "I'm leaving Kim. She always thinks I'm going to disappear again, and she doesn't deserve that. And lets face it, I don't belong there either. That's the life B613 took from me, and I can't just jump back in where I left off." He looked up at Quinn, who hadn't moved. "Quinn, eat. Its not a big deal. I accepted a long time ago that I wouldn't have that life."

Quinn stared down as she stabbed at her egg, feeling awkward in light of Huck's words. She was the one who gave him his family back, and he had been so angry with her, so angry. Just because he was leaving didn't mean he wasn't still mad at her, it didn't mean she had done the right thing, it didn't mean he cared about her. It just meant that he was doing what he felt was best. It was none of her business anyways.

They ate in silence, and Huck seemed pleased that she was able to finish everything on her plate. He glanced at her face as she sipped the cup of black coffee her handed her, pleased to see some color returning to her cheeks. She was already looking better, but he needed to do something about the whip marks on her back- they might get infected if they haven't been taken care of, and he doubted Charlie put any type of ointment on them for her.

Quinn put down her empty cup and stared out of the glass doors that led out to the back. A deck stretched over to a small rectangular pool, and a chain link fence separated the yard from the forest of trees.  
Huck noticed where her gaze went. "Its supposed to be nice today. After I help you clean up, you could lay out in the sun if you want. You need some sunlight." He touched one finger to the skin on her arm which, after months in Charlie's apartment, had turned from a lovely golden brown to a shade of porcelain that looked very unhealthy. The color in her cheeks turned deeper at his touch, and he quickly pulled away.

"Um, I can clean myself up, I'm fine now." Quinn said awkwardly.

Huck shook his head. "You can't reach your back, and you don't need an infection on top of your other...injuries."

'Of course. He didn't want me to cause him any more trouble,' she thought. After he put the dishes in the sink, he led her up to the bathroom. He filled the bathtub with an inch of hot water, enough to cover her feet as she perched on the edge of the tub, her back towards Huck. As he got the supplies he needed to tend to her back, she sloshed her feet around in the water and watched the steam rise, trying not to think about taking her shirt off again for him.

"Okay, I'm going to pull this up now," Huck warned her as he grasped the hem of the shirt. She nodded and raised her arms. Slowly, careful of fibers that might have stuck to the wounds, he pulled the shirt off and was struck dumb from the sight of her back. He hadn't looked at it when they were in his apartment, but now he was staring right at it. Her smooth white back was marred with strips of raw skin and blood. He had never seen anything like this, even through his years of torturing people. The pain he inflicted on others was deserved, given to people refusing to hand over information. But the pain Charlie inflicted on Quinn was purely selfish, designed to pleasure him by breaking her. Huck took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He wanted so badly to leave. Take his toolbox and leave, find Charlie, show him what it really feels like to have someone rip you apart...

"Huck?" Quinn whispered, and he opened his eyes. She was looking over her shoulder at him, a hint of fear in her eyes.

"How did this happen" Huck asked, his voice demanding but breathy.

"Huck, I..."

"I need to know, Quinn. What did he do to you?"

Quinn turned so he couldn't see her face. She was silent for so long, he was sure he wasn't going to speak. "He came home one day," she whispered. "He had been staking someone out, I guess, I don't know, but he wasn't torturing anyone. He always had blood on him if he had. I said something, I don't remember, but he didn't like it. He forced me..." she took a shaky breath. "He forced me to take my clothes off. Had me kneel in front of him like a dog. He got in the closet, pulled out a whip. Said he would whip me every time I cried out. He got behind me and I heard him taking off his belt..." Quinn's voice cracked to a halt. Huck placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay. Its okay now. Just try to relax. This is going to sting a little, but it will feel worse if it gets infected." Huck poured hydrogen peroxide onto a cotton ball and gently dabbed at the edges of one of the whip marks.

"Its cold," Quinn whispered. "It feels good." Huck nodded, glad that he wasn't hurting her. She had been hurt enough.

It took half an hour to clean her cuts and place bandages of gauze over them. He finally helped her into a clean grey shirt, feeling better after having covered the hashes on her back, but as his fingers grazed her sides....

"My feet have turned to prunes now." Quinn lifted a now wrinkled and wet foot from the draining tub.

"Good thing I don't eat prunes," Huck said with a smirk.

Quinn laughed. "You're weird!"

"Weird is good."

Quinn smiled at the remembrance of his words when she had first started at OPA. 

"Yes...weird is good."

Huck helped her up and followed her downstairs, but paused as she opened the door to the back porch, unsure if he should leave her alone. He needed to call Olivia anyways...

Quinn stopped in the doorway and turned to him. "Do you want to...sit outside? With me?"

"I need to call Liv, see if she has any news. I'll be right out." Quinn nodded, turning outside and closing the screen behind her. She grabbed a lounge chair and dragged it across the deck into a huge patch of sunlight. She lay on the squishy pillows, her good arm tossed over her forehead to shield her eyes. After a few minutes in the warm light, she already felt better. Her back was no longer throbbing, and her stomach has stopped gurgling. She was starting to feel drowsy when she heard Huck's voice drifting through the screen.

"Liv, the things he did to her...no, she seems fine, as fine as you can be after that...I don't think she knows anything...I'll keep trying...No, I'm sure. If we were followed, there would have been an attack by now...I'm not sure if that's a good idea, she needs clothes, but you don't know who is watching that place, and you don't want anyone to follow you here....I have it handled, just tell Abby to keep searching on that computer. Okay. Let me know." The silence that followed gave Quinn plenty of time to wonder about what she had just heard. What computer? Are they being followed? Huck thinks she knows something? He has it handled....she needs handling. That's all she is to him. A problem to be fixed. A potential scandal.

She heard the screen open and shut. She relaxed, figuring it was easier to pretend to be asleep. She heard Huck quietly sit in the chair beside hers, and the silence lulled her to sleep.  
...

"Quinn." A hand on her shoulder. "Quinn, wake up."

Her eyes shot open, she shoved the hand off her shoulder and backed herself into the chair she was in, looking around frantically. Then her eyes found Huck, standing over her, and her breathing slowed to a more normal pace.

"Quinn, it's okay, it's just me." Huck looked worriedly at her. "You're okay." Quinn nodded, her heart still hammering in her ears. "You've been sleeping for hours. I wanted to wake you up to see if you were hungry. Its almost dinner time now, and I didn't know what you liked," Huck said sheepishly. Quinn felt her cheeks heat up again.

"Uhm...sure. Whatever you want is fine." Quinn got up and stretched. "Can I help, though? I promise I won't burn anything, I just...I'd feel better if I could help."

Huck nodded, and they started for the door. He looked at her sideways. "You talk in your sleep."

Quinn's face got even hotter. "Yeah, well...weird is good."

Huck laughed. "Yeah, weird is good."

Butterflies started up in Quinn's stomach every time Huck smiled at her. She couldn't help it. She knew he was only being nice to her because he had to, but the butterflies didn't seem to care.

"Burgers?" Huck asked, pulling a package of meat from the fridge.

"Is that meat any good?" Quinn asked.

Huck nodded. "When Liv set it up with the landlord, he agreed to stock up food before we got here, it was included in the money I gave him."

"Okay then," Quinn said. "I can make a decent coleslaw..."

Huck smiled and held up the pre-shaped patties of meat. "Sounds good. I'll go start the grill and toss these on." Huck walked back outside, and Quinn found a head of cabbage in the crisper drawer of the fridge. After a bit of searching, she found a salad bowl and a cutting board. Slowly, she pulled a knife from the knife block. It was the first time she had held a knife in months. Shaking her head, she turned to the cabbage.

She looked down at her splinted arm and realized she hadn't thought this whole thing through. Cutting with only one hand was going to be impossible. Her eyes narrowed. No. She needed to do something. She couldn't just sit around like a wounded animal, letting Huck do everything and give him more reason to be resentful of her. She brought the knife down hard, splitting the cabbage in half. 

She smiled. She could do this. She turned one half on its side and started to cut...but she couldn't cut it. The knife and cabbage kept sliding, she needed her other hand to keep it still. She reached up and...tears came to her eyes as pain shot through her arm. She couldn't grab it.

Suddenly, two arms came around from behind her. One hand grabbed the cabbage, the other closed over her fingers around the knife. She felt the curve of Huck's body on her back, and the butterflies beat their wings harder than ever. He guided her hand through each slice while holding the vegetable in place. 

Slowly, the cabbage turned into small strips of crisp green. Huck let go of her hand to scoop the pieces of cabbage into the bowl, and she slowly placed the knife on the cutting board, barely able to breathe. Huck brought his hands to her shoulders and then moved them down, leaving a trail of fire on her skin, until they came to rest on her hips. His breath tickled her ear, and she felt a fire burning between her legs. "Quinn..." he breathed. She could barely contain herself. She couldn't move. She felt him move closer...

The cell phone began loudly ringing from the living room. His hands disappeared, and she watched him quickly walk down the hall. Her hand came down on the counter, and she leaned on it, almost certain she was going to pass out. She couldn't make sense of what had just happened.

Huck picked up the phone, and the screen showed Kim's number. He braced himself, and answered. "Kim."

"Huck. Where are you? I understand your friend is sick, but you have commitments..."

He took a deep breath. "Kim, please just listen. I am tired of hurting you every time I walk out the door, I don't want you to be in pain because you're afraid I won't come back."

"Huck, that has nothing to do with this. You need to come home."

"Kim, I can't. I don't belong there. You know that, I know you feel it. I don't belong in your life anymore, at least not in that way. Its up to you if I can be a part of Javi's life. I want to, but it is entirely your call. I have to leave for a few days, maybe a week, so I don't want an answer, just think it over, talk to Javi..."

"No, Huck. You left once, you came back with this story and promised me-"

"I didn't promise, Kim. I said I would try. That's all I could do is try."

"Try harder." The phone clicked silent. She had hung up on him.

Well, at least she knew. 

Huck stood at the front window for a minute, still holding his phone. He fiddled with the back, took the card out and crushed it in his hand. They were off the grid for real now. He could call Olivia from one of the burner phones in his duffel bag.

He stared out of the window at the trees. Quinn. What was he doing? His actions in the kitchen, he was ashamed of himself for almost losing control. But coming in to see her trying so hard even when her body was so broken...and then standing here, feeling how the curve of her body fit his perfectly...oh, god, the curve of her butt...

Huck shook his head, snapping out of his memory. He couldn't do this. He couldn't do it to Quinn, she didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve her. He chose Kim over her, and even though he was still sure he did the right thing, the choice still pushed Quinn away. He did the right thing- he would have regretted it for the rest of his life if he hadn't tried to make it work again - but he hated that it caused him pain now. 

He couldn't hurt Quinn. 

He put the useless phone on the table, and returned to the kitchen. Quinn had her back to him, stirring furiously with a spoon. He cleared his throat. "What's that you're killing?"

"Sauce for the slaw," she answered without turning around.

'Obviously she didn't want anything to happen either. I was right, and that's okay. Its better for both of us. I can't keep her safe if I can't think clearly. Her safety is the only thing that matters. Charlie will never touch her again.'

Quinn kept stirring while Huck went out to flip the burgers over. After the door closed behind him, she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Her skin was still tingling from their encounter, but she had to keep reminding herself that she was his job. He didn't really care. She is his job. 

Huck came back in, and she realized she needed help. "Can you hold this bowl for me so I can scrape the sauce out?" He walked over and picked up the bowl, which she lightly scraped into the larger bowl of slaw, trying to keep the dressing off of his fingers. When she was done, he took the bowl and placed it in the sink while she quickly mixed up the slaw. "Done!" She turned to smile at him, pleased that she had at least made the dressing on her own. He reached down and took her hand. Her breathing hitched as he took her finger, which somehow ended up covered in dressing, and slowly licked it off.

The fire between her legs seemed to swallow her whole as she felt his tongue against her skin. His eyes met hers as he let her hand fall. 

"That's really good. It'll go good with the burgers," he finally said.

"Yeah," she said, turning to hide the blush that was surely prominent on her face. 

"Do you want cheese on yours?" Huck asked while he rummaged in the fridge.

"Yes, please," Quinn said. She stood, unsure what to do now that her only task was finished. She decided to find the dishes and set two places at the small square table. She took the two candles from the corner of the counter and set them in the middle of the table, lighting them with the lighter she found in one of the drawers. 

"Wow." Huck had walked in while her back was turned. He gestured at the table with the hand that wasn't holding the platter of burgers. "It looks...nice." 

She curtsied, making him smile as he brought the food to the table. They sat, and he reached and took her plate from her.

"Hey!"

"I want your one-armed self getting this table dirty. I got it." He placed a burger on her late alongside a scoop of slaw, pretending not to see her stick her tongue out at him. 

They ate in silence. Huck finished before she did, and he watched her. The candlelight softened her skin, making her look like the same girl he brought to D.C., the same girl who first walked through the doors at Olivia Pope and Associates. Huck felt an ache in his chest at the knowledge that she could never be that girl again. She had been so innocent, eager to learn and eager to please. Now she had both tortured and been tortured, and then broken inside and out. His guilt sprang up again, fresh and new. 

Quinn swallowed her last bite, and put her fork down. "Huck, thank you."

"Its fine, Quinn, it just a burger, easiest thing in the world to cook."

"No, I mean....of course thanks for cooking, but...I mean...thank you for getting me out. Even after what I did..."

"Quinn, don't. It doesn't matter what you had done, I wouldn't have just let you lay there. You did the right thing, and I...I forgive you." Huck saw the tears welling up in her eyes. "I forgive you."

"Huck, I..." Quinn's voice faltered.

"Its okay. Don't say anything," Huck said. "I'll clean up. You look tired." 

Quinn nodded, slowly getting up from the table and walking down the hall. Huck put the dishes in the sink and ran the water hot, scrubbing as hard as he could. But the scrubbing couldn't keep the thoughts away. And he found he couldn't keep lying to himself. He cared for Quinn more than his own life. He wanted to hurt Charlie, worse than he had ever wanted to hurt anyone before. He wanted to touch Quinn's smooth skin and have her yield for him. He wanted his lips on her neck, her bruises, her marks. He wanted to kiss every pain and bruise away. 

But he couldn't. He felt her discomfort, he knew it wasn't what she wanted. It would be selfish to assume she did. 

Suddenly, he realized he was halfway up the stairs. He wanted so badly to tell her, to let her know. He kept going. He was at her door. He paused, and then he knocked.

No answer.

"Quinn?" Knock again. "Quinn, are you all right?" 

No answer.

"Quinn?" He reached for the doorknob and turned it.

She was laying in her bed, the lights were out. "Quinn?" He whispered. "Are you asleep?"

Goosebumps crept up his skin. Something wasn't right. Huck felt for the light switch and flipped it up. 

Quinn was laying in bed. Her chest was barely moving. Her eyes were closed.

She was covered in blood.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned how much I love cliffhangers? Muwahahaha!


	5. Safe

Her chest was barely moving.

Blood.

Her thighs red.

Instinct kicked in for Huck. Pulling a burner phone from his pocket, he punched the speed dial as his other hand searched for a pulse on her neck. 

He felt her heartbeat fluttering under his fingers. So light.

"Hello?"

"Liv," he said, "Quinn is in trouble. She's bleeding, she barely has a pulse."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, there are no fresh wounds, and it seems to be coming from her bottom, it could be something he did to her. Liv, this is your call and you need to make it NOW. If I take her to a hospital, we risk being followed or worse."

"Hospital. Now, Huck. I will figure something out, I'll meet you there. Its handled, Huck, go."

He threw the phone aside, not bothering to hang up. He slid his hands under her limp body. Her porcelain skin was cold. He picked her up, and her body was limp. He could still see her chest moving as he ran down the stairs with her.

"Quinn, you're going to be okay," he whispered. "Just hold on." He did the best he could to secure her in the seat. Soon, gravel flew as he drove the car from behind the bushes and down the gravel road.

... 

He screeched the car to a stop in front of the hospital. As he ripped the seatbelt off of Quinn, he saw Olivia running out, followed by several doctors with a gurney. He pulled Quinn's body from the car and laid her softly on the gurney. He couldn't help but lightly kiss her temple as they wheeled her in. They reached a set of double doors, and one doctor pulled him aside. 

"Sir, you can't go in with us. You need to wait here."

Huck nodded. "Help her."

"We'll do our best." And the doctor, too, went through the doors, leaving Huck standing in the hallway with blood covering his arms.

"Huck?" Olivia walked up to him. "It's okay, Fitz pulled some strings for me. The doctors are using a false name for her charts, they won't ask questions about what happened to her. There's a private waiting room for us down the hall." Huck didn't move. All he could think about was the cold blood on his arms. Normally he wouldn't care, he loved the sensation, but just knowing that it was Quinn's blood, the same blood that colored her cheeks just hours before, it repulsed him. "Huck?"

He turned to Olivia. "We don't know what he did to her, he could have...done something, something worse..." His voice trailed off.

Olivia put her arm around his shoulders and guided him down the hall. "Abby's parking your car, she'll be in here soon. Do you want to get cleaned up?"

"I've got it." The door to their waiting room stood across from the bathrooms. He locked the door behind him, turning to the sink with a shaky breath. He turned on the water, but as he rinsed the blood off of his hands, all he could see was Quinn's soft skin covered with blood. Her back mauled by whip marks. Laying on the floor of Charlie's apartment, one eye swollen shut.

He gripped the side of the sink. What was wrong with him? He had never been this unnerved. He took a deep breath and reached for a towel to dry his arms. 

Opening the door to the private room, he saw Olivia and Abby sitting together in the chairs on the far wall, and he joined them.

"Huck, I'm sorry," Abby said lightly.

He wouldn't look at her. "Have you found anything on the computer?"

"No, but I'm still working on it." 

They were silent. Huck leaned back and closed his eyes, but all he saw was Quinn's face.

...

Huck's eyes snapped open as the door opened, and a doctor came in. "Is she..." Huck's voice cracked and he found he couldn't finish.

The doctor sat on the edge of a chair across from him. "She's stable. She's suffered a miscarriage, but the amount of blood she lost had caused her to become anemic. We believe it was a mixture of her low weight and malnutrition; miscarriages normally don't result in major blood loss. We gave her a transfusion, and had to stabilize her heart at one point. She has to stay overnight so that we can be sure she is stable. You can see her now." 

Huck immediately stood up. Olivia grabbed his hand. "Huck, we are going to go back to the office. Quinn doesn't need us crowding her, and we will be more useful at the office, where we can keep working. You call us if you need anything." 

"I left a bag of clothes for her in your car. They're mine, but they should fit her," Abby said. Huck nodded. He wasn't sure he could speak after what he had just heard. He turned and followed the doctor out of the room and down a series of hallways. They stopped at a door when the doctor entered numbers into a keypad. 

"These are the private rooms. She's safe in here," the doctor said. Huck was still silent.

They walked into a small room. There were two chairs, and a bed surrounded by machines, and an IV attached to a small girl....

"Quinn," Huck whispered. 

"I'll be making my rounds in about an hour to check on her." The doctor walked out, closing the door behind him. Huck walked over to the bed. Quinn's eyes were open, absently staring out the window. Her brown curls lay tangled across her pillow, and her pale face was streaked with dried tears. Her arm was no longer in a homemade splint, but a black cloth one. 

"Quinn..." Huck said gently, and she turned to him. Her eyes reflected her pain, and he could barely restrain himself from wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey," she whispered, her voice weak. 

"Hey." Huck couldn't help moving a strand of hair from her face, his fingers grazing along her cheek. He gave a small smile when he saw a slight flush come to her skin. "How are you feeling?"

Quinn was silent. It was a hard question to answer. "I think....physically I'm fine. Better, since they gave me this." She waved the newly splinted arm on the air. "No offense, but this feels a lot better than yours."

Huck chuckled. "They didn't put a cast on?"

"Its not broken, just sprained. My rib is, though. They wrapped it up again." Even though he knew it was their job, Huck felt a twinge of unease at the thought of others undressing her. 

"Can I get you anything?"

"Can you press that button on the side? I can't reach it, and I want to sit up and try to drink my water, my throat is so dry..."

He pushed the button, which slowly lifted the head of the bed, and handed her the cup of water from the bedside tray. They were silent for a while before he spoke. "Quinn, how are you, really?"

She looked down at her cup. "I don't know. I didn't even know I was pregnant. But....it's not like it would have changed anything. He would have hurt me either way." Quinn stopped before she said more. The doctors told her that she had been about three months. She wasn't sure how to tell Huck that she didn't actually know that Charlie was the father. Maybe it was best for him not to know. She didn't want to be more of a burden to him than she already was. 

Huck reached out and took her hand, and she grasped it tightly. Her eyes slowly dropped closed, and her hand loosened its grip, but Huck didn't let go. "You'll be fine," he whispered. "I'll keep you safe."

...

At the sound of the door opening, Huck opened his eyes. He was sitting in the chair, his head on his arm, still holding Quinn's hand. He felt Quinn stir as he looked up to see a doctor coming to stand at the end of the bed, and a nurse went around and began pressing buttons on the IV. 

"How are you feeling this morning?"

Quinn cleared her throat before responding. "Better. I feel fine now."

The doctor smiled, glancing down to read her chart. "Well, it looks like you're ready to be discharged. The nurse is going to take out your IV while I go over your discharge instructions, okay?" Quinn nodded, and the nurse began removing the tape that held the IV to her skin. "No strenuous activity until your rib has healed. Try not to sleep with the brace on your arm, use it when you need it. Your bleeding has mostly stopped, but you may experience spotting. The rest of your instructions are written here, along with what signs you would need to come back for. Do you have any questions for me?" The doctor asked as he handed her the discharge papers. Quinn shook her head, flinching as the nurse removed the needle from her arm and quickly placed a bandage over it. "Okay, take it easy. The pharmacy sent over your pain medicine, so I'm putting it here with your papers." The doctor and nurse left.

"Can you hand me those clothes?" She pointed at a small pile of clothes in the corner armchair. "One of the nurses raided the lost and found for me. Sorry I ruined your clothes..."

"Quinn," Huck said forcefully, handing her the clothes. "Don't. I don't care about the clothes." 

'I care about you,' he thought.

He stood awkwardly, unsure what to do. She looked at him. "It's fine, I can do it." She stood up and started plucking at the string on the hospital gown. Huck turned around quickly, making Quinn laugh. "Its nothing you haven't seen before, Huck."

Huck smiled, but didn't move. He didn't feel right watching her undress like this. He remembered how embarrassed she was when she had to take her bloody clothes off in front of everyone in Gideon's apartment after she found his body.

Hearing her light laugh, though....that was enough for him.

"How do I look?" Huck turned around. Quinn wore a pair of sandals about a size too big, baggy jeans that seemed like they could fall off her hips at any second, and a teal tank top that hugged every curve of her skin. 

"You look perfect," Huck said, sending another blush into her cheeks. He held out his arm for her to hold as they weaved their way through the halls. 

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief as she finally sat down in the car. Huck paused, keys in hand. "Quinn, are you sure you're all right?"

"Huck, I'm fine. Honest." Huck still looked sideways at her. "Huck! I promise, I'm okay."

They drove in silence. When they reached the gravel road, Huck pointed to the backseat. "Abby brought you clothes."

"Wow, I didn't know she could be so nice. I should almost die more often," Quinn said. Huck's jaw shut with an audible snap, and Quinn immediately regretted her words. "I'm sorry, that was stupid of me, after everything you've done for me..."

"No," Huck said, bringing the car to a halt at the cabin, "it's not that. I just don't want to think about you dying." 

His words surprised Quinn. She got out, unsure what to make of them. She grabbed the bag of clothes out of the back and followed him inside. Huck turned to her. "Its noon, but I'm going to start on dinner- do you think you can handle soup? There's plenty of vegetables, I can make a vegetable soup."

"That sounds great. Can I help?"

"No, I've got it. You go relax."

She nodded, taking the by of clothes up to the bedroom. She opened it, and immediately laughed. On top of the pile lay a lace and silk nightgown. 'Huck would surely laugh if I wore this," she thought, putting it aside. Two shirts, two shorts, four pairs of undergarments, and a dress later, a bikini lay at the bottom. She pulled it out thoughtfully. She took the discharge papers from her pocket, reading through the list of approved activities. Light swimming had a check mark next to it. 

Quinn smiled. As quick as she could, she stripped her clothes off and threw the bikini on, grateful that the doctors put waterproof bandages on her back. Carefully, she took the brace off of her arm and slowly rolled her wrist, stretching the muscles. It hurt, but it was no longer unbearable, especially with the pain medicine. Before leaving, she glanced in the mirror. The bruises were fading, and she actually looked almost normal. 

As she entered the kitchen, she saw Huck with his back turned, rummaging through the fridge. She was suddenly acutely aware that she was barely covered in the bikini, and quickly went outside before he could turn.

Huck heard the screen door shut, and turned just in time to see a flip of brown hair outside. He smiled, glad the she was getting some sun again. He chopped vegetables and threw them in the pot of broth, his thoughts all revolving around Quinn. He knew he couldn't tell her how he felt now. She had enough to deal with. But as he chopped away, he couldn't help but think of her smile, her hair, her laugh. Once he put the lid on the pot to stew, the only thing he wanted to do was go outside with Quinn. 

He opened the door, and was certain his lungs had dropped out of his chest. 

Quinn was floating on her back in the pool, her feet lightly kicking, her eyes closed, a smile spread on her face. She wore a blue bikini that hugged her body as she floated, her hair waving in the water underneath her head. 

Huck smiled, and before he knew it, he had thrown his shirt aside and was running at the pool. Just as he leapt into the air, Quinn's eyes opened and she squealed, shielding her eyes as a wave of water pelted her. Huck popped up several feet away from her, and she giggled with delight as she used her good arm to splash water in his direction. He quickly ducked back into the water, popping back up two feet away. Quinn dipped underwater just as he sent a splash towards her. She swam to the far wall, kicking her legs to splash him as she went. By the time she came up for air, he was right by her, and she squealed, ducking back in the water and pushing off with her feet.

Huck reached out and caught her foot, tickling the bottom. Quinn's head popped up again, laughing. "Hey!" She splashed him, trying to get away, but he pulled and turned her, her back to the wall as he tickled her sides. 

Quinn's hysterical laughter only made him tickle more. "Wait, stop!" She cried in between giggles. "It hurts.....my rib.....to laugh...." Both of them were still giggling, trying to catch their breath, and their eyes met. Their giggling slowed, and soon they were gazing at each other, both acutely aware of the electric current between them.

"Huck..." Quinn breathed.

Hearing his name on her lips snapped something inside of Huck. She took her face in his hands and finally kissed her as he had wanted to do for so long. His body pressed hers up against the side of the pool, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hand slid down her back and their tongues began playing together. She brought her legs up, locking them around his hips, and he knew she could feel his hardness through his wet shorts, and felt himself throbbing at the thought. She put her hand on the back of his head, deepening the kiss further. His hand supported her back at her shoulder blades as the other felt the perfect curve of her butt. His lips moved to her neck, and Quinn closed her eyes, her head falling back, lightly moaning at the feel of his lips devouring her skin. Her hand went to his chest, lower...

"Huck! Quinn? Hello?" A voice sounded from inside the cabin, and the pair jerked away, both breathless. 

"Liv, they're out here!" Abby's head poked out of the screen door. "Huck, we have a problem."

Huck took one last glance at Quinn, who was still catching her breath, before he turned to climb the ladder. Abby came outside, walking past Huck. "They make these things called swim trunks, you know!" Huck kept walking, but raised his middle finger up behind him. 

Abby walked over to Quinn, who was holding the side of the pool, letting her legs float. "Hey," Abby said, bending down. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you. And thanks for the clothes."

"No problem, keep them if you want." The silence dropped awkwardly between them. "And Quinn....sorry I was such an ass to you.

"Thanks, Abby."

Abby held out her hand and helped Quinn from the pool. Quinn grabbed her towel and threw it around her shoulders. "So, not that I hate you, but why are you here?"

Abby smirked at her. "We're moving in."

"What?!"

"We walked in on someone searching the office. Liv says it looked like the same guy from her apartment. Anyways, he took a bunch of the work we had been doing on your case, but we got away with the laptop I filched from Charlie's apartment. It was the only relevant thing I could find there. We came here, we figured we weren't safe in the city."

Quinn stopped at the sound of Charlie's name. For a few blissful minutes, she had been able to forget, and now it all came rushing back. The tears sprang up fresh and new.

"Abby..." she slid down onto a cushioned deck chair. "I'm not...I'm not sure if...the...baby....was Charlie's..." Quinn said slowly, putting her face in her hands at the confession.

Abby knelt in front of her. "What, you mean...Huck?" Quinn nodded. "Ohmygod, you mean when we walked in the office, you were conceiving a freaking baby on that table!"

"Shhh!" Quinn turned to look at the door, but couldn't see Huck. "I haven't exactly told him. Besides, I said I wasn't sure!" 

"Quinn, you have to tell him!"

"I can't! I'm already enough of a burden on him, I'm already enough trouble. I wrecked his life, and then I did it again- "

"Getting beaten up by an ugly twatwaffle does not qualify as 'wrecking his life', Quinn."

"He's leaving Kim." 

Abby blinked. "Huh?"

"Yeah." Quinn sighed. "What am I gonna do?"

"Well....you should tell him at some point." Abby stood up. "Lets got you inside, you're shivering."

Quinn stuck her tongue out, but followed Abby inside. "Oh, by the way..." Abby turned to her, looking her up and down, "that bikini looks fucking hot on you." Quinn smiled. 

Voices drifted down the hall, and Quinn walked in the living room to see Olivia and Huck whispering by the window. The movement caught Olivia's eye, and her attention turned to Quinn. "Quinn, I'm so sorry this happened to you..."

"Don't, Liv, I'm fine. I was just going up to change my clothes." Quinn ran up the stairs and closed the door.

She changed into Abby's green paisley sundress and sat on her bed. She knew Huck deserved to know that there was a chance the baby had been his, but she just couldn't bring herself to. She didn't want to cause him any more pain. 

And then there was the pool. She had wanted him so badly...but what about him? Why did he kiss her the way he did? She couldn’t believe he actually wanted her. She remembered when they were together in the parking garage.

“Say it. If you want it, say it.”

“I want you!”

In the pool, he said nothing, and then he pushed away from her and hadn’t looked at her since. He couldn’t really have wanted her…

A knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts. “Yeah?” 

Abby stuck her head in. “Damnit, you can’t keep looking better in my clothes than I do!”

“Sorry,” Quinn giggled.

“Yeah, well, dinner’s done. Good thing your boyfriend made enough to feed an army.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Quinn mumbled, following Abby down the stairs and trying to subdue the butterflies that fluttered up her throat at the word ‘boyfriend’. She had to get her reactions to Huck under control. If she didn’t, it would just be worse when all this was over and he left again. 

The kitchen smelled of soup, butter, and garlic, and she found that she really was hungry. “Quinn,” Olivia said, “You get a chance to try my infamous garlic toast!”

“It smells really good, Liv.” She sniffed appreciatively.

Huck was standing with his back to her, stirring the soup on the stove. Quinn wanted to go up to him, but a shyness overcame her and she sat at the counter on a stool next to Abby. A plate of golden, buttery toast was passed her way, and she took a slice, the garlic overpowering her nose. Huck placed the soup pot on the counter, and the ladle was passed as everyone filled their bowls. There was no conversation, but the mutual enjoyent of good food. Quinn wasn’t sure exactly what Huck had put in his soup, besides possibly every vegetable ever grown, but she felt she could have eaten the whole pot if the thought didn’t make her feel like a pig. Abby urged her into a second helping, though, and soon she couldn’t hold another bite.

“So,” Abby said as Huck tossed the dishes in the sink, “I am sleeping on the couch. No offense Quinn, but I don’t think I could sleep where you almost bled to death.”

“None taken.”

“I’ll take the other couch. Olivia Pope does not sleep with women.”

“Only the President.”

“Shut up, Abby!”

Quinn shook her head. “I’ll just take the couch an-”

“No, you are staying in the bed,” Huck said firmly. “Not only are you injured, but the second floor is the safest place for you.” There was an awkward pause as it dawned on her what had just been agreed to. “I’ll be sleeping with Quinn.”

“Huck, ew!” Abby threw a crust of bread at him, and he caught it in his mouth. Thankfully, nooone took notice of the bright shade of red that Quinn’s face had turned. 

“Well, I’m tired,” said Olivia, giving a little wave before she disappeared to the living room. Abby gave Quinn a knowing glance before following.

The silence that followed was deafening. 

“I’m going to turn in, too…” Huck said slowly.

Quinn shook her head. “I’m wired, I think I’ll just...sit outside for a bit.” She noticed the quiver in her voice and hope Huck hadn’t. He simply nodded and walked down the hallway. Her eyes started filling with tears again.

‘NO. Stop crying, you knew from the beginning he doesn’t want you.’ She shook herself. As she walked toward the back door, she noticed a cabnet in the corner. She went and opened one of the doors. Liquor. Rum, vodka, wine, scotch, burbon...she quietly grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a small glass, and slipped out the back door.


	6. Ruins

Huck rolled over groggily, and immediately was wide awake. The bed was empty except for him. He looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 1:07AM. His heart started pounding.

Quinn hadn't come to bed. Something was very wrong.

Huck threw on his shirt and, as quietly as possible, went down the stairs. Abby and Olivia were both asleep, and he paused as Abby rolled over, her hand falling off the couch to rest on the floor. She didn't wake, so Huck kept going. The kitchen light was still on, but it was empty. That was when he heard humming coming from outside. Singing. As he got closer to the door, the voice became clearer.

"...don't care much for a stranger's touch, but you can't hold your man..." It was Quinn. Her words were slightly slurred together. The singing faded back to humming, and Huck opened the door and walked out. Quinn was laying in a lounge chair, one hand dropped over the armrest holding a glass with half an inch of dark liquid, her foot waving to some unknown beat. 

"Quinn," Huck said, "it's late. What are you doing?" Quinn looked up.

"Huck! Come here, sit, have a drink with me!" She waved the glass, sloshing some of the liquid out. Huck pulled a chair close to hers and sat. 

"Quinn."

"Look," Quinn said, pointing at the sky. "Look at those stars. They're pretty stars. Don't you think they're pretty? They're so pretty."

Huck touched her arm. "Quinn. Come on, let's get you to bed."

Quinn's head flopped to the side to look at him. "Do you think I'm pretty? No, don't answer. I like these stars." She lifted the glass to her lips, taking a gulp, and Huck smelled the alcohol.

"Quinn, when did you take your pain meds?" He knew she wasn't supposed to mix them with alcohol.

"Oh, those. Those, I haven't taken those. I took them in the hospital. I didn't take them tonight. I don't mind this pain, it distracts me. I don't want to think about it." She turned back to the stars. "You see those right there? That looks like a teacup!"

"Quinn." Huck said, and her head flopped back to him. Even in her drunken state, her eyes reflected the pain she was feeling. "What is going on with you?"

"Well, let's make a list of it, kay? First there's getting my heart ripped out by you, and then getting abused by Charlie, and then there's the question of the baby, and then....there's you, and I'm tired of the games and I'm just tired. I just wanna look at the stars and pretend, okay?!" She turned back to the sky again, taking another gulp from the glass.

Huck couldn't make sense of it. Question of the baby? Games? It had to be the alcohol making her incoherent. "Quinn," he said, reaching for the glass in her hand.

"No!" She jerked it awash, sloshing most of it on the ground again. "You get your own. I need this, and you would too if you knew the truth."

"Quinn, you're not making sense, let's get you to bed."

"I told you no! I don't want to go in there and remember. I don't want to think about the baby. I don't know if I should be sad or grateful. I'll never know, because I'd have to know who the father was, and I just cant! You go to bed! I'm staying here." She took the last gulp from her glass.

Huck was silent, and he looked down at his hands. He understood now. And he was furious.

"Quinn. Why didn't you tell me?" Huck asked, his voice low and shaking with anger. "You didn't think I would care? That I had a right to know?"

Quinn didn't speak. He looked up and her eyes were closed, the empty glass still in her hand. 

Huck stood and picked up the half empty bottle of whiskey. He walked inside, his mind still spinning as he sat at the kitchen counter and put his head in his hands. How could she keep this from him? He was wrong to think she cared for him. How could she do this? 

...

"Huck. Huuuuuuck. Come on, big guy, rise and shine." Huck opened his eyes and jerked back as he processed Abby's face inches from his own. "You drooled all over the counter, and I'm not cleaning that up. I already cleaned up one person, you're on your own."

Huck sat up, rubbing his face. "What?"

Abby laughed. "Its almost noon. I've been up since the crack of dawn dragging Quinn's hungover ass inside and getting her in bed." Abby plucked an apple from the basket on the countertop, looking it over before biting into it with an audible crunch.

Huck suddenly remembered Quinn's drunken revelation last night, but he no longer felt anger as much as hurt. Pain stabbed through his heart as he thought of Charlie not only hurting Quinn, but the child that might have been Huck's. And then, a wave of shame and guilt as he suddenly knew that none of this would have happened if he hadn't chose Kim. 

He looked up and realized Abby had left, and Quinn was frozen in the doorway, eyes wide. Huck couldn't stop staring at her. She was wearing a white nightgown dotted with red roses, her hands behind her back like a nervous schoolgirl. The bodice and skirt were silk, which turned into delicate lace just above her bust. The material ended halfway down the creamy flesh of her thighs, but it revealed the bottom of a fading bruise of a hand on her inner thigh. As he saw it, knowing who had done it and how it had happened, he turned away in pain. He heard a sob, and Quinn's feet running down the hallway and up the stairs. 

Hugh sighed. He hurt her again. Its all he seemed to be doing these days.

He heard a laugh from out back, and so he went outside. Abby and Olivia were sitting at the edge of the pool, their feet dangling in the water. He walked over and sat down on Olivia's left. 

"What's up, Huck?" Abby said.

Huck didn't speak. He dipped one foot in the pool, pushing the water around with his foot.

"Huck?" Oliva said quietly. "What's wrong?"

"Quinn told me. She was drunk and she told me the baby might not have been Charlie's. It might have been mine." He kept kicking at the water.

"Huck..." Olivia's voice trailed off. They sat in silence until finally Abby snapped.

"Knock it off, Huck. You're a freaking genius when it comes to computers and killing people, but when it comes to Quinn, you're dense as hell."

"Abby!"

"No, Liv, he need to wake up. She fucking loves you, Huck!" He looked up at Abby. "You heard me. She. Loves. You. She didn't want to fucking hurt you, she didn't think you gave a damn about her. I've been here barely twenty four hours and I can already tell you that she has a damn good reason to feel that way. You're treating her like a client, not someone you've known for three years, not someone you knocked out and brought to D.C. to keep her from being sent to jail, not someone you liked enough to teach your torture tricks to, and certainly not someone you give a damn about!"

Huck looked down at his hands. He knew everything Abby said was true. "I do."

"What?"

"I do," Huck said. "Love her. I do."

"Huck," Olivia said, "you need to tell her."

"I don't even know how. I want to make her safe first."

"Just go and say it. You can't wait until you've tracked down Charlie and whoever he's working with," Abby said. "Although it might be soon, I've got a program running on some encrypted correspondence."

Huck's head snapped up. "Abby...you brought that computer here...and you turned it on?"

Abby nodded. "Yeah, before we had to come here, I was so close to getting the info..."

Just then, a scream from inside, and Huck was on his feet, sprinting for the house. Just as he centered the kitchen, he heard Quinn's scream again, and a car door slamming. He ran out of the open front door in time to see the dust cloud left by a car. Quinn's screams echoed in his ears. He knew getting in his car was useless, by the time he got it started, they would be long gone, and he would be wasting time. He turned around to see Abby standing in slack-jawed disbelief, and his anger came to a booking point. 

Huck's hand closed around Abby's throat and slammed her against the wall. "Do you know what you've just done!? Do you know what you did?!" 

"HUCK!" Olivia yelled, and Huck let go, his breathing rapid. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't....I'm sorry..." Abby stammered.

"Where is the damn computer?" Huck demanded, and Abby pointed to the coffee table, where the laptop was sitting open, running a decryption program that Huck himself had designed. He walked over to it, and only the knowledge that it was the only thing that could lead him to Quinn kept him from smashing it to bits. 

He sat down, typing more commands in. "Ill find you, Quinn," he whispered. "I swear to you, I will find you."

Olivia came up to him. "She didn't think they would try to track the computer, Huck."

"She didn't think, period," he snapped.

Olivia sat next to him. "Huck, what do you need."

His eyes met hers. "Start praying."

...

Quinn opened her eyes. She couldn't recognize anything. The light was dim. She was laying on the ground, her hands taped together beneath her. Concrete. It must be a warehouse of some sort, it was a large space. 

"Ah, finally. I was starting to wonder if I had used too high a dose to knock you out and stop your horrid screaming." Charlie stepped into her view.

Quinn began to squirm, but found it useless. With her hands taped behind her back and tape around her ankles, there was nothing she could do.

"I know what you're planning," she spat. Maybe if she could trick him...

Charlie laughed, and the echoes bounced off of the walls. "Don't try that, you don't lie very well!"

"Defiance."

Charlie laughed harder. "Oh of course, sometimes I her so involved in what I'm doing that I forget our cover is about Defiance. Do you really think I care about Fitzgerald Grant? We just needed a way to draw Huck out."

"What?"

"Oh, I don't think you need to know that. I'd much rather get started." Charlie kicked a box into the light next to Quinn.

A red tool box.

...

A beep sounded, and a new window popped up on the computer.

"Decryption complete"

Huck pressed the keys, his eyes darting back and forth. His frown got deeper with each second.

"Huck?" Olivia asked. "What did you find?"

"I know where Quinn is," Huck looked up at Olivia, "and I know who Charlie is working with."

...


	7. Grave

"Huck....Huck! Just wait a second, we need to think about how to handle this!" Olivia followed him as he walked to the kitchen and opened a drawer where he had stored several guns and extra bullets. He filled the one strapped to his ankle, snapped another one to his belt. 

"I've got this, Liv, this is my mess," he said.

"No, Huck, this is all of us. we’re a family, remember? You can't just run off alone, you're going to get yourself killed."

Huck whipped around to face Olivia. "And waiting isn't going to save Quinn!" He ran out to the car and drove off, leaving nothing but a cloud of gravel dust and two people clueless as to how to help.

...

Quinn's heart started pounding at the sight of the tool box. Charlie smiled at the sight of a light sheen of sweat appearing on her brow. He took a sucker out of his pocket, unwrapping it and popping it in his mouth. "So. Lets talk," he said, opening the box. "You ran off with Huckleberry Finn, knowing what happens when you try to leave. Correct?"

Quinn ground her teeth and looked at him in defiance, refusing to answer. Charlie looked up at her. "Aw, well, that's a shame. I was hoping we could have a conversation first, but I guess I have to get answers the hard way.” He pulled out a small green power drill. "You know," he said, placing a drill bit in, "Huck used a drill to torture me for information I had. You remember Amanda Tanner, I'm sure. Well, he very literally tore me several new ones. All for the body of a dead girl he didn't know." Charlie looked back at Quinn. "Yours, though. Yours he'll get for free. But I get to play first. Revenge, you understand. What do you think is a good ratio, hmm? Two holes for every one I got?" He laughed as Quinn's eyes became frantic, and he held up the drill, turning it on.

"Oh, we'll just keep the number a surprise. Feel free to scream as loud as you want."

The drill plunged into flesh, and Quinn's scream could have shattered glass.

...

Huck pulled up to the house. The van was in the driveway. He pulled the gun from his ankle holster and went up the steps, the door wasn't even locked. He walked in. He could feel the anger radiating through his skin.

The anger of betrayal.

"Come on," he called out. "I know you're here."

"Of course, it being my day off." Kim walked into the living room. 

"Where's Javi?"

"He's spending the night at a friend's." Kim smiled. "It worked out well, didn't it?"

"What did you do?" Huck demanded.

Kim shook her head, her curly hair bouncing. "Oh, no, honey. What did you do? I can answer that for you. You abandoned your family. You came back into our lives, still pining for another woman. Then you ran off to play hero for her, just as I knew you would. What did I do? I gave you a test. You failed."

"Where is she?" Huck asked, pointing the gun at Kim.

"Oh, I'll take you to her. You'd have to hand over your guns first, of course." She held out her hand. Huck paused, but he already knew he had no choice. He would do whatever he had to. He turned the gun and gave it to her. "And the rest?" He pulled the two guns from his waist. 

Kim smiled. "You can drive, dear."

...

Quinn slowly floated back to the present, and immediately wished she could knock herself out again. She was no longer taped, but she was sure she couldn't have moved if she tried. Charlie stood over her, the stick of his sucker at the corner of his mouth. “There you are. Good morning! Or, technically, good evening, but that really doesn’t matter, does it?” He bent down, looking at her shoulder. “That must hurt.” He smiled. “So, do you feel like answering my question now?” 

She squeezed her eyes closed and slowly nodded. “Good, very good. So. You ran off with Hucky, and thought...what, I was just going to let you go?” 

“I dont know, I don’t know, I was scared, I don’t know!” Quinn sobbed.

“I’m not sure I like that tone.” Charlie picked up the drill and revved it twice. “Would you like to try again?”

Quinn didn’t know what to say she knew either way, he wasn’t going to like the answer. 

“That’s okay.” He smiled, turning the drill on again. “I like a challenge. How about...well, this arm already looks injured,” he said, stripping off the brace and tossing it to the side, “so how about we do this one first?” He shoved the drill at her arm, and Quinn’s blood splattered his face.  
As Quinn screeched, the door behind Charlie opened. “I brought you a present, Charlie.” Charlie put the drill down and turned around. Kim walked in, holding a gun to Huck’s head. 

“Huck…” Quinn breathed.

Hucks eyes widened as he took in the sight of Quinn in the midst of being tortured. He took a step forward and Kim cocked the gun. “Ah ah, loverboy. That’s not how this works.” Charlie got up and walked to Kim.

“Well, this is a nice surprise.” He stopped in front of Huck and looked him up and down. “I was going to just deliver her body to you, but this just makes it so much more interesting! Me, torturing your little girlfriend the same way you tortured me, and all you can do is watch. Maybe I’ll even drill on you a little before I finish with her.” He looked at Kim and held out his hand. “Here, I’ll take the gun. You go grab that tape by the box.” She handed him the gun, but before she could take a step, Charlie pulled the trigger, and Kim’s body slipped to the floor, a puddle of blood immediately blossoming under her head. Charlie whipped the gun at Huck’s head, hitting him hard, and he fell to the ground several feet from where Quinn lay helpless.

Charlie bent down. “You know, Huck, you think you’re better than everyone, but you’re not. I showed you everything, I gave you a way out, I kept your family alive and you thank me by torturing me? No. You don’t get to have the fairytale.”

“Quinn was pregnant, Charlie!” Huck spat. “You beat her, you did things to her, and you killed your own child!”

Charlie threw his head back and laughed. “Oh, oh God, that’s even better! Really? She was…..Hahahaha!” Charlie doubled over before catching his breath. “Huck, you don’t think I’d be having unprotected sex if I could father a child, do you? Come on. I’m sterile! Oh, this is great. The cherry on top of my day.”

Huck’s eyes glimmered with anger. His fist shot out, catching Charlie’s jaw and whipping it to the side, and the gun flew through the air and landed next to the toolbox. Charlie rubbed his jaw and moaned, looking back at Huck. Then, he struck out, punching him in the gut. Huck doubled over in pain.

“I guess I should get started on you sooner rather than later.” He picked up the drill, revving it, kneeling closer to Huck. Just as huck felt the metal touch his skin, a shot rang out. 

Another, and another.

Charlie froze, looking down at Huck, a confused look on his face. “Well….I didn't...plan for this…” Charlie slumped over to the floor, eyes wide open. Dead.

Huck scrambled to his feet. Quinn was standing in a pool of her own blood, white as a sheet, blood dripping from the arm the held the gun up. The delicate lace of her gown was torn at one shoulder, where blood continued to flow. Her eyes met Huck’s, and her legs gave out just as Huck ran to catch her. 

“Quinn!” He pulled her into his lap. “Quinn, it’s okay, you’re going to be okay, just hold on.” He pulled a burner phone out of his shoe where he had kept it hidden and dialed 911. “Yes, I need an ambulance. The old storage warehouse on Chesney, hurry!” He tossed the phone aside, brushing the hair from Quinn’s eyes, which were drooping. Huck took her hand, trying not to think about how cold it was. 

“I guess...you dont...have to worry...about him...anymore,” Quinn whispered. 

“I don’t care about Charlie, Quinn,” Huck said. “Just hold on.”

“Huck...It hurts…”

“I know, I know, but you’re strong, you’re so strong.”

Quinn’s eyes fluttered closed. 

“Quinn! No, you hold on! You’re a gladiator, Quinn, you hear me, you fight! I love you, please just hold on…” Huck heard the sirens in the distance, getting louder. “I love you, Quinn, please hold on…”

…

2 weeks later

…

He drove down the street, thinking only of his destination. A bouquet of daisies lay on the passenger seat.

Her favorite. 

It was hard not to think of the good times they had together, the laughs they had shared. The events of the recent past couldn’t erase all of that. 

Huck stopped the car on the side of the drive, just inside the gates, and grabbed the flowers. He stepped out into the grass, smoothing his suit before slowly making his way between the gravestones. Finally, he found the one he was looking for. Hers.

“Hi,” he whispered, setting the flowers on the ground in front of the headstone. He couldn’t think of anything else to say, and so he just stood, letting the good memories play for a final time, saying goodbye.

“Waiting for me?” A voice chirped behind him. He turned and smiled. Quinn, in a rose pink dress, her cheeks glowing, the sight marred only by a sling holding her injured arm.

“Yes.” He held out his hand, and she took it.

“Is Javi settled in at his aunt’s okay?” She asked.

“Yes. I’m glad he wants to visit me, but I know he feels more comfortable living with someone he’s known his whole life. He’ll be fine.” Huck squeezed her hand. 

“I’m glad you agreed to meet me here. I don’t think I could have stood you seeing me in a hospital bed another second.” She rolled her eyes. “No matter what she did, I wanted to come pay my respects to the woman you knew years ago.”

“I understand. And that’s who is buried. The woman I had fallen in love with. Not the jealous monster she became.” He let go of her hand to slide his arm around her waist. She rested her cheek against his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“I am,” he said, looking down at Quinn and smiling. “I really am.”


	8. Scars

"So," Huck said as they walked back to his car. Quinn's taxi decided not to wait for her like she asked. "How do you feel, really?"

"I don't know, I'm just glad to be out of the hospital." She looked up, taking in the sky and trees. "It feels so nice just to be out of that hospital bed."

"You still need to take it easy," Huck pointed out. 

"I know, but I just want to do something. Anything. Something useful. After doing nothing but laying in bed for days..."

"After fighting for your life, Quinn." Huck turned and stopped right in front of her. "Please don't minimize what happened. You almost died. I almost....lost you. That's not something you just shrug off and go back to normal."

Quinn took a deep breath. "I know, Huck. I know. I do. But I need to do more than sit around. If you want me to heal, I need to go through the motions. I don't have the luxury of sitting around anyways, my landlord evicted me while I was....missing."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Huck asked.

"I was ashamed, I guess. Telling you I was homeless. I don't know, I just didn't want to sound like I was asking you for anything. Liv offered me her couch, and I told her no, I don't want to be a burden for anyone. She did help me book a hotel until I can find a place..."

"No, Quinn, you just got out of the hospital, you don't need to be alone in a hotel. You are staying with me." Huck took her hand, walking again, leading her to his car. 

"In Kim's house?"

"Well, technically it's mine now, since we were still legally married. I understand if you don't feel comfortable there, I'm getting ready to put it up for sale anyways, but you'll feel better there than in a little hotel room alone. Please, Quinn." He squeezed her hand.

".....I....I guess I could....I mean....sure?" Quinn felt weird accepting his offer. Even though he had been at the hospital as much as he could, she still wasn't sure where they stood. It was sure to be an awkward arrangement, but for some reason it felt like the right choice. Not that she had been great at deciphering which choice was "right". 

Huck opened the passenger door for her, and she smiled as she slid in. Even Jessie had never opened the door for her. It was these things Huck did that confused her, but she didn't want to think about that now. She had other business to attend to. "Huck," she said as he shut his door, "Liv had wanted me to come by the office when I got out today..."

"I'll take you there now, I had some emails for one of our clients that I needed to go over with Abby." He pulled the car out onto the street, heading for the office. Quinn was quiet, looking out of the window, trying to think about nothing but how glad she was to be out of the hospital. She absently rubbed her wrist where hours before an IV needle had been attached. 

"What happened to your things?" Huck asked as he pulled into the parking garage. 

"Oh, my landlord figured something was up since everything had been left, but he couldn't afford to wait and see if I came back. He saved my clothes and books, my computer, and my pictures. He didn't have room to save anything else. I think that's why Liv wanted me to come, she's the one who picked up my stuff for me." Huck nodded, pulling into a free space. He got out, but with only one arm, unbuckling her seatbelt was difficult. Just as the door opened, the belt snapped free, and Huck offered her his hand to help her from the car. She blushed, taking his hand and standing, smoothing her skirt before they walked inside to the elevator. 

It felt strange to her, being in this elevator, going to this office. So much had changed for her, but this was the same. It felt comforting, but also terrifying in a way. 

The elevator opened, and she stepped into the office of Olivia Pope and Associates. As Huck shut the door behind them, she stopped, bombarded with memories of her time here. Huck took her hand, and she slowly snapped out of it. He was looking at her, worried. "I'm fine," she insisted. Huck raised his eyebrow, unconvinced, but she walked to Olivia's office, and Huck slipped into his own.

"Quinn!" Olivia ran up as Quinn closed the door behind her. "How are you?" She asked, directing Quinn to sit down as she sat in the chair across from her.

"I'm fine, I'm glad to be out of the hospital." Quinn crossed her ankles uneasily.

"Quinn...I know it's going to take some time for you to get back, functioning like normal. And I know that your leaving here wasn't...the best of circumstances..."

"Liv," Quinn interrupted, "you can say it. I was with B613."

"Yes, well...I just wondered if you would consider coming back." Olivia paused, and then sighed, moving to sit beside Quinn. "We want you home, Quinn."

The decision was easier than Quinn had thought. "Yes. Yes, I'll come back." 

Olivia smiled. "That's great, Quinn, I'm so glad. We've missed you here. You're good at what you do...what you did here. This time you at least have your own office, since Harrison's is..." Olivia's voice trailed off.

"Oh, Liv, you don't have to-"

"No, I do. Its yours if you want it. It still tough not having him here, but having you back will help. You deserve the office." Olivia stood up and held out her hand. Quinn took it, shaking it once. She smiled. This felt right. This was right.

"Is there anything I can do? What are you...we....working on now? What can I do?"

"You can go and get some rest. Just take a day or so at least. Get settled. We will be fine here, just take a breath, Quinn. You just got out of the hospital. I put the boxes with your things in Harrison's -I mean, your office. I promise I will call you if something comes up." 

Quinn nodded, and walked to her new office. She opened the door, and she couldn't help but smile. She missed Harrison, but this was exactly what she needed. None of his personal belongings were left, but the memories remained. She could remember the first time she met him and he pulled her into this world. "I want to be a gladiator in a suit," she whispered, sure that wherever Harrison was, he heard it. She sat down behind the desk in what was now her chair. 

A knock at the door, and Huck's head poked in. "Hey neighbor." 

"Please, if you masturbate in your office Huck, keep your voice down, these walls are thin." Quinn teased, standing.

Huck laughed, shaking his head and turning to the three boxes stacked in the corner with Quinn's name written on the side. Just as he went to pick them up, Abby opened the door. "Need some help, G-man?" She smiled at Quinn as she took a box from the top. "Glad you're back, Quinn. If you want, I can bring some takeout by after I'm done here. What hotel are you in?"

"She's staying with me," Huck said as they walked to the elevator. Abby looked sideways at Quinn behind his back, a sly grin on her face, wiggling her eyebrows. Quinn rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help smiling. She was happy. She had her job, she had an office, she could try to get her life back. Now if she could just take the itchy sling off...

The trunk of Huck's car slammed shut, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Thanks for helping, Abby," Quinn said as she gave her an awkward one-armed hug. 

"Not a problem. Behave, you two!" Quinn stuck her tongue out before climbing into the seat. 

The drive was silent, but it wasn't far. As soon as he pulled in the driveway, her awkwardness kicked into gear. She stepped out, feeling almost intimidated by the prospect of going in Huck's house. 

Huck closed the trunk with his elbow, carrying the boxes to the side door of the house. Quinn rushed in front of him to open it, and he smiled in thanks. She let the door shut behind her and followed him through the kitchen and down a short hallway. He stopped in front of a door, and she opened it for him. He set the boxes on the floor at the end of the bed. "This is the guest room. The bathroom is right at the end of the hall, next to the master bedroom. Javi's bedroom used to be right across the hall, but its empty now....just make yourself at home, Quinn."

"Thanks Huck, really." She sat down on the bed. "I'm just....this feels weird."

"I know. It does for me, too." Huck paused. "Are you hungry?"

Quinn nodded, eager for something better than hospital food. 

"Okay, I'll get dinner ready and let you get settled..."

Quinn hopped up. "No, let me help! I mean, I don't have much settling to do, I have three boxes. I'd rather help." She followed him back to the kitchen.

"I was really just going to order a pizza. Is that okay? We can have something else-"

"Are you kidding me? After three trays a day of bland, low carb hospital food? I would kill for a pizza." 

Huck smiled at how excited Quinn was for pizza. Even after the things she had done and and everything she went through, there was still a very innocent part of her. "What kind? Ladies' choice."

"Stuffed crust sausage with extra cheese. I'll buy, I still have my bank account and money. I mean, you're letting me stay-"

"No," Huck interrupted, "keep your money, Quinn. Its fine. I wouldn't have asked you to stay if I expected anything from you. You don't need to do anything except heal."

"But Huck-"

"No buts. Please, Quinn, you don't have to do anything."

Quinn sighed. "I just feel strange not repaying in some way."

Huck stood in front of her, and slowly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Stay with me as long as you want. No strings, no payment, nothing. The only thing you need to do for me is take care of yourself. No more almost dying on me." She saw the pain flicker in his brown eyes as the memory of finding her in the warehouse came back to his mind. "Promise me," he whispered.

"I promise." 

Huck shook himself slightly and reached for his phone. "Do you like hot wings?" He asked as he dialed.

Quinn's eyes sparkled. "I love them."

...

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. I think...I think I'm going to burst." Quinn slumped back in her chair.

Huck laughed. "Well, you did just eat an entire pizza. I was right in getting two. Plus the wings..." he glanced at the box, now filled with a pile of bones.

"I'm a pig," Quinn said. "I'm a big fat pig. H-A-W-G."

"No, you're someone who needs to gain some weight. You're still so thin." Huck poked her bony elbow.

"I thought thin was sexy?"

"I like my girls with some substance other than bone."

Quinn blushed as Huck got up and cleared the now empty pizza boxes from the table and took them to the kitchen. Quinn got up and stacked their plates and followed, setting them in the sink. Huck turned around and laughed. "You've got pizza sauce on your dress."

Quinn looked down and sure enough, there was a glob of tomato sauce on the pink fabric. "Oh my gosh, no! I've got to get this off and soak it or I'll never get the stain out!" She ran back to her room, opening the top box which was, thankfully, full of clothes. She carefully took off the sling and threw it on the bed. Using her good arm, she twisted, slowly working down the zipper on her back and slipping out of the stained dress. She started rummaging through the box of clothes, looking for anything resembling pajamas.

"Do you need help, Quinn?" She spun around as Huck froze in the doorway, taking in the sight of Quinn in her bra and panties before looking away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm fine, I just can't find my...ah ha!" She pulled out her favorite nightgown, a simple baby blue silk. She quickly slipped it over her head and worked her bad arm through the hole. "There. I'm decent now. Sorry, I forgot to shut the door." She picked up the dress. "Is there somewhere I can soak this overnight?"

Huck nodded. "There's a laundry room off of the kitchen, it's got a sink you can use for it." She followed him to the room, filled the sink with water and plunged the dress in. 

"Thanks." Huck nodded, and she pretended not to notice he had been staring at her backside as she had bent over the sink. He took her hand and led her back to the kitchen and out through the back door into the yard. It was small, but there were two foldable lawn chairs sitting in the grass. "Would you like to sit out here for a minute with me?" Quinn nodded and sat. Huck scooted his chair closer to hers and sat down. They were silent for a long time before Huck spoke again.

"Quinn, I know being here is weird for you, but I'm glad you're here."

She smiled at him. "I'm glad I'm here too. To be honest, I'm not sure if I could have stood being alone in a hotel room anyways."

Huck reached, placing his hand lightly over hers. She froze in surprise, but then slowly turned her hand up, interlacing her fingers with his. They turned to quietly gaze at the sky, but Huck was distracted by the nervousness he felt just touching her and, if he was being honest with himself, the desire for more than just her hand.

Quinn was unsuccessfully trying to subdue the butterflies bouncing around in her already full stomach. Part of her wished he would just kiss her. She thought back to when he kissed her in the pool. Her whole body electrified at the thought of what might have happened if Abby and Olivia hadn't showed up...

"Quinn?" She opened her eyes. Her hand was empty, her head had somehow rolled to the side, and Huck was standing in front of her. He smiled and held out his hand. "You're tired. Its been a long day, lets get you to bed." Quinn nodded, yawning drowsily. She took his hand and let him lead her to her bedroom. He pulled back the covers and she sat down. He carefully took off her sling before she laid down, and he pulled the covers over her. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"Goodnight, Quinn." He paused before gently placing a kiss at her temple, but she was already asleep. Quietly, he crept out of her room and shut her door before unwillingly going to his own empty bed.

...

"HUCK!" 

Huck was out of bed and grabbing his gun before he had even opened his eyes, and suddenly he was standing in Quinn's doorway. She was sitting up, eyes wide.

"He was here, Charlie was here, he's going to kill me, he was here..."

Huck placed the gun on her bedside table and sat, pulling her into his arms as she sobbed. "Its okay, he's dead, Quinn. He's dead. He can't hurt you. He's dead. I won't let anyone hurt you. I've got you. Its okay." He stroked her hair as her hand clutched his shirt.

Slowly, she calmed down. "Do you think you can get to sleep again? Do you need anything?" Huck whispered.

"Please don't leave me." Her voice was muffled in his chest.

"I won't," he promised. "Here, just lay down..." she entangled herself from him and slid back under the covers. He slid in beside her, and she curled herself into his side as he wrapped his arms around her. Her head was on his chest as he stroked her hair and listened to the sound of her breathing gradually slowing as she slipped into sleep within the safety of his arms.

....


	9. Treading

Slowly, Quinn became aware that she wasn't alone in bed, and opened her eyes. She was laying on her side, and Huck was laying behind her, his body curved to fit hers. His arm lay lightly on her waist, and his slow, even breathing whispered beside her ear. 

Electricity was pulsing through her body. Every part of her was acutely aware of every place she and Huck touched. And even more aware of his hardness pressing against her lower back.

Huck stirred, and slowly lifted his head to see her open eyes. "Hey," he said sleepily. 

"Good morning," Quinn smiled as Huck stretched his arms out. 

"Did you sleep okay? I mean, after...I didn't hurt you, did I? Your shoulder?" He asked, his eyes searching hers.

"No, no, I slept fine. You?"

"Very well." He smiled, but was suddenly very aware of his hardness pressed against her. He vaguely remembered dreaming of her, laying naked on his bed, legs spread for him...

"So, uhm..." Huck mentally shook himself, quickly sitting up. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Mmmmm......whatever you're having." Huck got up and went to the kitchen. Quinn rummaged through her clothes until she found her robe, slipping it on before helping her arm into its sling. She walked down the hall to the heavenly scent of coffee. "Oh, that smells so good...I haven't had coffee in so long."

Huck smiled, pulling two cups down from the cabinet. "How do you take yours?"

"Cream and sugar. Lots of sugar." Huck stirred and handed her the steamy cup. "Oh," she sipped at it. "Oh, this is perfect, thank you so much."

She watched as Huck pulled out skillets and bowls from various cabinets. "Can I help?" Huck paused and eyed her for a minute.

"If you think you can flip a pancake." He winked at her and she giggled, nodding. She watched him whisk the batter together and pour perfect pale circles onto the now hot griddle. "Watch that while I get the bacon ready." She gave him a silly salute and leaned on the counter next to the stove. "Is it okay if I bake this instead of frying it? Its less work, less time, and it tastes just as good." She nodded, watching while he deftly laid the strips of bacon onto a broiler while the oven heated up. She turned the pancakes, one side already a lovely golden brown. Before long, the batter was gone, replaced by a stack of golden pancakes, and a plate of bacon hot from the oven. Quinn took the plates and forks into the dining room, and Huck followed with the food. They were both silent as they ate. Quinn sipped at her coffee, gazing thoughtfully out of the window.

"Are you okay, Quinn?" Huck asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's weird, being out of the hospital. I'm still waiting for someone to come up and hook an IV back in my hand." She smiled. "I'm glad to be here. You were right, I don't think I could have stayed alone in a hotel room..." she trailed off, remembering how he felt against her that morning.

"I am glad you are here. I don't think I could have slept knowing you were alone, not knowing if you were okay." Quinn blushed into her coffee at his words. 

"I'm going to go get cleaned up." She stood up, and Huck began to clear the table.

 

"I was thinking we could go for a walk after I clean up the kitchen, if you want. There's a nice park just down the street." 

"That sounds nice. I'd love to, Huck." She smiled before going back down the hallway. Huck stacked the plates and carried them to the kitchen, thinking about how much he loved hearing her voice say his name.

Quinn stepped into the bathroom with her clothes and a bag of her bathroom supplies that she found at the bottom of the box. She pulled it the brush, working through the tangles with one hand, which was difficult, but she finally managed to work her hair back into its smooth wavy state. She slid out of her sling and then her nightgown and looked hard in the mirror. Her shoulder had a white square of gauze taped over it, and the same on her arm. She could take it off at anytime, but it protected the sore stitches from being irritated by her clothes. The broken rib no longer needed wrapped, but there was still a light bruise under her breast. The bruises of Charlie's fingers on her inner thighs had long since faded. She turned, looking at her back where weeks ago had been whip marks, open and bleeding, but were now scabbed over and fading. Slowly, her body was putting itself back together. But what about her mind? 

She thought back to last night, when she opened her eyes and had been sure she saw Charlie standing beside her bed, drill in hand. How Huck had come in, ready to protect her without a second thought. He held her in his arms. She had never felt so safe, so protected, so secure. Her heart ached for his arms. 

She couldn't help but think again of her waking to him curved around her, feeling his hard growth against her back. She yearned to feel him inside of her, she wanted him so badly. But she forced herself into her clothes and tried not to imagine Huck taking them off again. Quickly, she brushed her teeth and threw her things back in her box in her room before finding Huck sitting in the living room, already dressed. Desire rushed through her veins again as he stood and held his hand out to her. She took it without hesitation.

He locked the front door behind them and led her down the steps to the sidewalk, turning them in the direction of the park. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Huck. Don't worry about me so much," she teased, playfully bumping him with her elbow.

"I always worry about you," Huck admitted quietly. They crossed a street before he spoke again. "I need to start looking at houses, I want to move before the house sells. My realtor called while you were getting dressed, he has a couple of houses he wanted to show me...would you like to come?"

"Do you want me to? I mean, you're the one buying the place."

"I would really appreciate your thoughts. If you want to stay home and rest, I understand, I don't want you to push yourself too hard..."

"No, of course I'll go with you. I don't know how much help I'll be, I don't know much about houses."

"I just want to know what you like," he said. They turned onto a path that led them to a wide, grassy park. Children ran past them to the playground, laughing and yelling. "Quinn? Do you need to sit down?"

She realized she had stopped, and her hand was trembling in his. She nodded, and he put his hand on the small of her back, leading her to a bench in the grass. He sat beside her, worried. "Quinn, you're pale, what's wrong?"

"I just..." she swallowed hard. "I just couldn't help but think of the...if I hadn't....if I hadn't lost the baby..."

"Quinn." Huck caressed her cheek, turning her to look at him. "Its not your fault. There's nothing you could have done."

"I'm sorry, Huck. I'm sorry I didn't tell you after....I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't change anything, Quinn. It doesn't matter. I don't care, I am just glad you're alive. That's all that matters." She nodded, looking back down as a tear spilled down her cheek. Huck wiped it away softly with his thumb. "You'll be a great mother someday, Quinn." She looked back up into his eyes and gave a small smile. He pulled her close to him, letting her lean on his shoulder as he stretched his arm around her back, his hand on her hip.

"Its nice here. Calming. Thank you for bringing me," she said.

"I didn't mean to cause you pain. I wasn't thinking."

"No, Huck, you couldn't have known where my thoughts would go. I'm fine now." She stood up and held her hand for him to hold, and they started down the patch again.

"Before we move, we should have a picnic here," Huck suggested.

"That sounds nice," Quinn giggled. "I haven't had a picnic since I was a little girl. I would take my dolls and a blanket outside and sneak whatever sweets I could out with me." She smiled at the memory. 

"Remind me to pack something sweet, then," he teased. 

She smiled as they rounded another curve. As they walked past the playground, Quinn's heart ached. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she hadn't lost Huck's baby. Although losing the baby in itself had been awful, Charlie's revelation that he was sterile and the baby had to be Huck's had sent a knife through her heart. Even though she had no control over it, she felt guilty, as though it was just another way she had hurt Huck. It was all she seemed capable of doing. Yet he was here, bringing her into his home, protecting her, calming her, holding her hand...she didn't deserve it. 

"You're thinking too hard again," Huck said as the path spit them back out onto Huck's street. "You get this crinkle between your eyebrows when you're thinking hard." Quinn blushed. He was paying close attention to her. 

They finally came back to the house, and Quinn recognized the car that was now parked in front of it. "What's Abby doing here?" She asked, but Abby stepped out of the car and bounded over to them.

"You guys were gone long enough, jeeze," Abby said. "Huck, Liv needed you to come in and help her, just for an hour, but since you're a computer genius, more like five minutes. And I wanted to steal your girl for lunch." She smiled at Quinn, who blushed deeply at being referred to as Huck's 'girl'.

Huck looked at Quinn. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, go, do what you need to do. I could use some girl time." 

Huck stared into her eyes, trying to catch any hint that she wasn't really okay. "I'll be back soon." He gave her hand a final squeeze before letting go and walking to his car. 

The two women were in the car before Abby started on Quinn. "Soooooooo..." Abby said, pulling away from the curb, "you two were holding hands!"

"It's nothing."

"Then why's your face red?" Abby laughed, but was silent until she pulled into the Gettysburger. "Burgers okay? Sorry, I forgot to ask if you're up to it, but I know what hospital food is like..."

"No, this is perfect," Quinn said. They ordered, got their food, and Quinn followed Abby to an outside table.

"So, spill!" Abby said as Quinn bit a fry.

"There's nothing to spill! Honest!"

"Oh, Quinn, come on. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"Well...I don't know, I'm so confused. He's looking for a new house this afternoon, and he asked me to come with him."

Abby chewed thoughtfully. "Well...my guess is he doesn't want you to leave anytime soon. That's obvious. But maybe he's hoping if he has a place with the Quinn Seal of Approval, you'll stay in a more...permanent way."

Quinn almost choked on her soda. "You mean....no, he can't want....you think?"

Abby shrugged. "Its the only explanation I can think of. I wouldn't bring anyone with me whose opinion I didn't surely value and want to influence my decision. The question is, what do you think?"

"I don't know. I can't even think beyond today. Huck....he's been so nice to me, but I don't....I don't feel like I deserve it."

"Quinn, he loves you. Anyone can see it. He's so different when you're around, he's not so...hard and tough. He smiles, he laughs. The way he looks at you, I would kill for someone to look at me like that." Abby paused. "Look, I won't say why, but I know he cares about you more than you think. I know you're scared of hurting him, but you love him too, and keeping yourself distanced is only going to hurt both of you."

Quinn took the last bite of her burger, considering Abby's words. "He's just so confusing, one minute he's close, the next he's pushing away."

"Because he doesn't know what you want. He's trying to find the line between respecting your feelings or lack of, and letting himself feel something that I don't think he's felt ever, not even for Kim, that's why he's scared."

Quinn felt almost overwhelmed hearing Abby say this. But as Abby cleared the food wrappers from the table back onto the tray, she looked at Quinn. "I know it's been hard for you. I can't imagine how you're still standing, I don't think I could be as strong as you've been. I'm not saying you have to stand and declare your love right now. Just know that he cares about you more than you believe."

They threw their trash away and got back in the car. "Thanks, Abby. For lunch, and for this. Talking. I needed this."

"No problem." Abby shrugged. "After everything, I decided I actually do like you. I'm not always a bitch." She winked, and Quinn laughed.

"Just don't call me Lindsey."

"Its Quinn, bitch!" They both were laughing as the car stopped in front of Huck's house, and his car was back in the driveway. Huck was sitting on the trunk, looking up from his phone and smiling when he saw them pull up. Abby elbowed Quinn, raising her eyebrows. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do! And if you do, only do half as much!"

Quinn laughed, getting out of the car. "Thanks again!"

Abby blew a kiss before driving away, and Quinn walked up the driveway as Huck hopped off of his car. "Hey," she said, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering around as she stopped in front of him.

"Did you have a good lunch?"

"Yes, thanks. Is everything okay at work?"

"Just needed to hack into a bank account. Wife thought her husband was using her disability money to pay for prostitutes, turns out he was buying drugs. She's the sister of one of the lower government guys." Quinn nodded. She missed work. "My realtor should be here in a minute, he's going to take us to a few houses. Are you still up to it?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm ready." She smiled at him, and he reached out to take her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. Her butterflies went crazy at his touch, but she liked it. This, holding his hand, this was easy, it felt right. His touch both calmed and excited her, and she didn't want to let go. 'Abby was right,' she thought. 'I need to just relax. This feels right.'

"So, what kind of place are you looking for?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I know I want three bedrooms at least. A bigger yard would be nice." His thumb stroked the back of her hand "I'm open to anything, not afraid of something I have to fix up. Mostly I want you to like it."

She blushed, but remembered what Abby had said. She wasn't going to push him away anymore. She squeezed his hand lightly as a car, presumably the realtor's, pulled up, and Huck's smile got slightly bigger. Maybe she really did make him happy.

A man got out of the car, walking over to them. He was tall and skinny, hair slicked back, wearing jeans and a blazer. "Hello, Huck," he said, and turned to Quinn. "And this must be the lovely Quinn you told me about. I'm Tony Braxton. Are you both ready? I have some great houses to show you." Huck nodded and they all got in Tony's car. Huck sat in the back with Quinn, holding her hand again. They turned down a few streets and stopped in front of a one story house painted an ugly shade of yellow. As they got out, he gave her a look. 

"It can always be painted a different color," she said, and he nodded in agreement. Tony unlocked the front door, and the pair stepped inside, looking around. She immediately knew this was not what Huck wanted. The rooms were small- furniture would make it almost claustrophobic. The kitchen was beat up and would require not only work, but new appliances. Huck looked at Quinn, and they both knew it was time to move to the next one. 

The next house Tony pulled up to was much nicer. A light blue farmhouse style, flowers growing in the yard. "This looks pretty," Quinn said while Tony unlocked the house.

"I like the flowers," Huck said. They stepped in to a nice, open living room. There were two bedrooms upstairs and one on the main floor, along with the bathroom. 

"The basement is that door just off the kitchen, it is unfinished, and the washer-dryer hookups are down there as well," Tony said, and he opened the door, leading them down a set of small wooden stairs into a pitch black basement. Tony finally found the light switch just as Quinn stepped down from the last stair. 

All of the air suddenly left her lungs. She couldn't move, couldn't think. Concrete, all around her. Concrete floor, concrete walls, a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling in the otherwise wide and empty basement. Her ears started ringing. 

"Quinn?" Huck realized Quinn was frozen. "Quinn, what's wrong?" The blood had drained from her face, and she begun to tremble. She shook her head, unable to speak. Her breathing was rapid and shallow. She was panicking, Huck realized, because this basement reminded her of the warehouse. "I'll get you out of here," Huck whispered in her ear before bending to sweep her into his arms and took her back up the stairs and to the front door.

"You haven't seen the backyard yet!" Tony said, rushing after them. 

 

"I already know I don't want this house. Take us to the next one please." Huck slid into the car next to Quinn while Tony locked the door of the house. "Quinn, are you okay? Do you need anything? We can go home, we don't have to do this today..."

"No, I'm okay now...I just....I couldn't-"

"I know. I know."

"Its a nice house, though, you liked it, why did you say no?"

"I won't buy something that causes you pain, Quinn. You were having a panic attack. Are you sure you don't want to do this another day?"

"I'm fine now, I can do this." She took his hand as Tony started the car again and pulled away. "Thank you for getting me out," she whispered.

Huck pulled her closer to him, letting her lay her head on his shoulder as they rode, his thumb stroking her arm. 

Tony pulled into the driveway of another house. This was an older Victorian style two story house, painted a light mossy green with pale purple shutters. Two large trees stood in the front yard, shading the front porch. Huck glanced at Quinn, who simply stared at the house. "This is so pretty..." she whispered. Tony led them through the front door and into a foyer. The stairs to the second floor stretched up in front of them beside a wooden-floored hallway. A large living room sat to the left, a gas fireplace situated on the far wall. Down the hall, a large kitchen, completely updated with granite countertops and a large island. Connected was a dining room, with a picture window looking out onto the back yard, and a small bathroom and a laundry room down the short hallway that connected the house to the garage.

They climbed upstairs, where they found two single bedrooms with a bathroom, situated between them, and the large master bedroom, with two windows overlooking the backyard and one looking to the front yard, a master bathroom, with a large bathtub and a walk in shower.

Huck led Quinn back down the stairs and out to the back porch. There were several trees in the large yard, which was surrounded by a large, solid white fence. To Quinn's surprise, there was a small pool on one side. She smiled, remembering the last time she had been in a pool.

"What do you think?" Huck asked.

"Huck, this place is amazing, this is like the place I would have dreamed about as a kid." She shook herself out of her daze. "What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect. Its close to the office, there's even a park across the street. Its nice and bright and open. The backyard is big. The pool is a nice plus. You like it. There's no reason not to buy this place." Huck looked at her. "You really like it?"

"Yes, but I'm not the one buying a house. This is your house, Huck."

Huck's face fell as he looked away from her, and she realized she had just pushed him away again. She could almost feel Abby smack her. She grabbed his hand again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean...I didn't want to assume, Huck. We haven't really...talked," she said awkwardly. "It doesn't matter, I want what you want. What do you want?"

"I want you," he whispered. He remembered the last time they had said those words. Then, the were said in a haze of lust, but they couldn't be truer now. Quinn turned to stand in front of him and slowly brought her hand up to his cheek, and he looked at her.

"You have me." Quinn stroked his skin lightly. "This house is just what you wanted. Its perfect." Huck nodded, a slight smile returning. 

They found Tony waiting in the foyer. "Draw up whatever paperwork you need to. Pull some strings. The money doesn't matter. I want this house," Huck said, and Tony grinned widely.

"Of course! I'll take you two back and go back to my office and get started on it right away!" 

...

It was nearly sunset by the time Tony dropped them off and drove away. Huck stopped as Quinn had started towards the front door. "Would you like to go out for dinner?" He asked.

"With you, of course!" Quinn nearly skipped back to his side, and Huck couldn't stop smiling. She tried not to show how happy she was ever since he told Tony to get the house for him, but he could see how happy it made her. Her happiness was completely contagious to him.

"Do you like Italian? There's a great place just down the street, we could walk there."

"I love Italian!" She smiled and laced her fingers with his as they walked. The golden sunlight reflected in her bright brown eyes, and Huck felt as though he could look into them forever. 

They turned the corner, and he led her into a small restaurant. The hostess sat them as a window table for two. The atmosphere inside was casually romantic, but Quinn was too cheerful to notice anything but the gorgeous view of the sunset in between the buildings across the street, only snapping back to reality as the waitress set a basket of warm breadsticks on the table and took their orders; for Quinn, spaghetti, and Huck, chicken Alfredo.

Quinn adjusted her sling, rubbing her neck. "I'll be so glad when I can take this off!” She plucked a breadstick out of the basket, nibbling on the end. 

"Are you feeling better? I could tell you were still a little shook up after that basement."

"Oh, I'm fine now. I just...sometimes, I feel like I'm treading water just fine, and then all of a sudden I'm drowning."

"Have you ever had a panic attack before?"

"No, at least nothing like that."

"Quinn, you know I'm here for you. I want to help."

"You've done so much for me, Huck. You don't know how grateful I am to you." She paused as their food was placed in front of them. "I'll figure out a way to make it up to you. I'll earn my keep somehow." She giggled.

"I've told you, Quinn, I don't expect anything from you."

"I know. I want to. Just let me, please." 

They were silent until they finished. By the time they stepped outside, it was dark, but the full moon and streetlights lit the way for them. Huck reindeer his fingers with hers again; it was hard to not touch her. It was hard to not think about her. He didn't want to stop.

"Quinn...you were right, what you said earlier. We haven't talked. You asked me what I wanted. You. I want you. I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay for as long as you want to. I want to keep you safe, I want to see your smile, I want to hear your laugh. I can't..." Huck sighed, and stopped walking. Quinn turned to stand in front of him. "I can't imagine living...without....you..." Huck felt awkward in his admission, but Quinn smiled softly. Then, she slid her hand to his chin and, stepping on her tiptoes, gently and slowly kissed him. In that moment, his thoughts stopped until she pulled away, looking in his eyes.

"And I told you- you have me. For as long as you want me." 

Their hands found each other again as they kept walking. Finally, they were back inside Huck's house. She went to her room to change, remembering to shut the door this time, and came out in an old tee and baggy cotton shorts. Huck had changed as well. She took his hand, leading him to her bed. He laid down, and she curled up beside him and let him stroke her hair until she fell to sleep.

...


	10. Home

"....yeah, it's simple.....I'd have to find the cameras, but if they aren't wi-fi, then we have nothing...it'd take maybe ten minutes.....okay, I'll be right there."

Quinn slowly stretched, the quiet sound of Huck's voice in the next room waking her. Just as she sat up, Huck walked in. "I didn't mean to wake you," he said.

"You didn't, your absence did, I think." She yawned.

"I've got to run to the office, I won't be gone long. Will you be okay?"

"Of course, go. Tell everyone I said hi." She smiled a drowsy smile, and he couldn't help but lightly kiss her. Sparks seemed to fly from her lips to her toes.

"I'll be back soon." He walked out, and she stretched again. Carefully, she stretched out her hurt arm, trying not to disturb her stitches, but she found she could move it without hurting herself. She remembered- she was supposed to have them removed tomorrow!

Slowly, she ambled into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. As it brewed, she want back to her room and dug out her turquoise sundress. It had spaghetti straps and was a tad low cut, and ended with frills just above her knees. It was one of her favorites. She smelled the coffee as she went back to the kitchen, and poured a cup. She stirred in the cream and sugar, picked up the newspaper from the counter, and walked out to the back, sitting in one of the lawn chairs. It was nice to sit out in the sun, drinking coffee and skimming the paper.

Sooner than she thought, she heard the back door open, and Huck came out.

"What are you so happy about?" She giggled as he practically bounced over to her.

"I have a surprise for you."

"What? Huck, you don't-"

"No, I don't want to hear it! Come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her back inside, and she set her cup on the counter. Huck pulled a hand towel from a drawer. "I need to...put this over your eyes. If that's okay."

"Uhm...okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"I trust you." Huck smiled, and tied the towel over her eyes. "So, now that I can't see, what is it?" Huck smiled, and gave her a quick kiss before taking her hand, leading her out to the car and helped her sit, buckling her in. He drove off, and she got a bit worried. "I may not be able to see, but I can tell you're speeding. Ease up, Huck."

"Sorry, I'm just excited." He slowed down. Finally, she felt the car stop. He came around, opening her door, and helped her out. "Okay, right....here. Ready?"

"I think so?" He untied the towel, and the sunlight blinded her. She blinked a few times before she knew what she was looking at. It was the house. The house they had looked at the days before. Huck stepped in front of her, dangling two keys on a key ring. "You got the house?"

"I got our house!" Huck grinned. "The realtor called while I was still at the office, he pushed it through. The owner had moved to California and had to sell it as soon as he could....its ours."

"Huck...this is....I mean....are you sure? I mean, you want me to...." she still felt awkward.

"Quinn, if I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have done all of this. Oh..." he reached in his pocket, pulling out a box the size of his palm. "I got this for you."

"Oh, Huck, I can't accept-"

"Quinn, please."

She sighed and smiled at him before lifting the lid. Inside was a necklace, a thin golden chain with a single white diamond sparkling from it. "Oh, Huck..."

"It reminded me of you," he said, taking it from the box, which he put back in his pocket. She turned around, pulling her hair out of the way as he clasped it around her neck. He turned her and looked at her, smiling. "You're beautiful."

She touched the diamond, still taken aback by his gesture.

"Do you want to go inside?" She nodded, and he took her hand and led her into the house - their house - and led her right back out the back door. Once again, he shocked her.

A big red blanket was spread out in the yard, a wicker picnic basket sat in the middle. Tears fell down Quinn's cheeks as she saw just how much he had wanted to make her happy.

"Quinn?" Huck was looking at her, concerned.

"No, no, no, this is....I'm not crying....I am crying, but not like...oh Huck...." she threw her good arm around his neck, and his hands wrapped around her waist, picking her up and twirling her around. She giggled as he set her back down. "I don't think I've seen you so happy."

"I haven't been this happy in a long time, Quinn." He pulled her down to sit beside him and opened the basket. He handed her...a bag of gummy worms.

“Huck!” She laughed. “You remembered! Oh, and these are my favorite, too!”

He laughed, pulling out sandwiches from the deli next to the office - he remembered what she always had gotten. He had watched her even then, before he knew how deeply he cared.

They ate their sandwiches quietly, Quinn still trying to soak in the fact that this was his...theirs. She didn’t feel like she had any right to say “ours”, because they hadn’t actually talked about what they were...they hadn’t defined the limits of their relationship. When Huck talked about the house, it sounded like he was saying ‘forever’, but she didn’t feel like she deserved to be included. She kept her mouth shut, though; she knew it wouldn’t make sense to Huck and only push him away, and he was so happy...she loved seeing him happy. He never really smiled before, and now he was smiling all the time. He was always hard as stone, and now he was a giant teddy bear. He was a completely different person, yet still the same man she fell for.

“You’re thinking too hard again,” Huck interrupted into her thoughts.

She sighed, smiling. “You know me too well.”

“Not as well as I’d like…” He leaned forward, bringing his hand around her neck, his fingers in her hair as he kissed her. Her world swiftly fell away, and she kissed him back deeply. His other hand came across her back, and she let herself fall slowly into the grass, their lips never leaving each other. Her bad arm fell to the side as she wrapped her good one over his shoulder, pulling him closer, on top of her. She could feel every part of her body on fire, and she opened her mouth, letting his tongue dance across her teeth. His hand caressed her thigh, and she sighed breathlessly. His lips moved to her cheek, down to her neck, lightly nipping before returning to her lips.

Then, pain ripped through her arm. She yelped, and Huck jumped back. “Quinn?”

“I’m fine...I just...my arm...got caught...in the sling…” She was trying to catch her breath as Huck hovered over her.

“Is it your stitches, did they tear?”

“I don’t...know…”

“Here, let me sit you up…” He put a hand around her back and helped her back to her sitting position. Gently, he lifted the sling over her head and off of her arm. “Are the bandages supposed to stay on?”

“They don’t have to...I left them on so the stitches wouldn’t get irritated by my clothes…” Quinn said, still breathless.

“I’m going to take this off, we need to see if it ripped.” Quinn nodded, and Huck gently peeled back the tape and gauze. As Quinn looked down and saw where Charlie’s drill had ripped her open, the world seemed to collapse on top of her. Her heart hammered in her ears, and there was no longer enough oxygen. “They’re fine, it would be best to let it breathe...Quinn?” He realized something was wrong. “Quinn? What’s wrong?” Her eyes were blank, she couldn’t see him anymore. Suddenly she was back on the cold ground, Charlie standing over her, revving the drill and laughing as he plunged it into her flesh, her blood splattering his face…

“Quinn!” Huck yelled, and she snapped back. “That’s it, come back to me. You’re okay, Quinn. I’m right here. Breathe.” Her eyes locked with his, and she focused on his voice. “Just breathe. You’re safe. Breathe.” She nodded, a tear escaping from her eye that he quickly wiped away. “It’s okay, you’re okay. I’ve got you.” She could no longer hear her heart in her ears, but still felt it thumping against her chest. She could breathe again.

“Huck, I…” she whispered.

He hushed her. “You had another panic attack. It’s fine, you’re going to be okay.” His hand caressed her cheek. “Quinn...I think you need to talk to your doctor about seeing a specialist. They can help you with this. After what you went through, I expected you might develop PTSD. You’re having flashbacks, aren’t you?” She nodded. “It’s okay. We’ll handle this. I’ve got you.” He pulled her into his lap, and she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

He didn’t want to admit that he was scared for her. When he had been having flashbacks from being waterboarded, it had taken all of his strength not to do anything stupid. He had wanted to die just to stop the flashbacks and the pain and the panic every time it rained. He never wanted Quinn to feel that kind of hopelessness. Holding her like this, cradled in his arms, in his lap, she was like a child, a child he would give his life to protect. 

Quinn closed her eyes, breathing in the smell of Huck, and it calmed her. She focused on the feeling of his arms around her, strong and steady. She matched her breathing to his. She placed her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating under her fingers, and she swore hers beat with his. His fingers brushed her cheek, brushing her hair from her eyes as she opened them. He was looking at her as though he was holding a fragile flower.

"I'm fine now. I'm good," she said.

"You're so beautiful, Quinn." His hand caressed her jawbone. “Do you want to get going? If I do some packing today, I can have the movers come while I take you back to the hospital tomorrow to get your stitches out.” Quinn nodded, and he helped her stand. Huck folded up the blanket and shoved it in the basket, laying it on the kitchen counter as they walked through the house, locked the door, and got in the car. 

“Sorry I freaked out back there. You know that I’m not usually squeamish. They didn’t call me ‘Baby Huck’ for no reason. Anyways, sorry.” 

“Quinn, you have no reason to be sorry. You’ve been hurt, you don’t heal overnight, not physically, not mentally. It’s going to take time, it’s going to take a lot of time but I’m going to be right here, I’m going to help you. I will get you through this.” He placed his hand on her knee, using the other to steer. “I’m here, Quinn.”

She placed her hand over his, twining her fingers with his. “I know.”

When they finally got inside, Huck stood in the middle of the kitchen. He was silent for a long time before he spoke. “I have no idea where to begin.” 

“Well, I’m all packed!” Quinn laughed, thinking of the fact that she only had three boxes sitting at the end of the bed. “How about we start in the kitchen? I could climb up and hand you things from the cabinets and you could put them in boxes. And label the boxes so we know what’s in them.”

“No, you...you can go sit down. I got this.”

“Huck, let me help, I’m fine.”

“Quinn.”

“Huck!”

A knock at the front door. Another knock, and a voice. “You two stop having sex and answer the door now, damnit.”

“Abby?” Quinn ran to the door and opened it.

“Surprise!” Abby stood in front, wearing jeans and a beat-up tee, with an enormous stack of broken down boxes and a roll of clear tape worn on her wrist like a bracelet. Olivia stood behind her in casual clothes, but more Olivia-like and less grunge. 

Olivia held up two large bottles. “I brought wine!”

“Oh guys!” Quinn felt tears coming up, but she forced them back down. She had taken for granted before that OPA was her family. They both gave her a hug before going to the kitchen with her. Abby and Huck immediately began bickering over who would put together the boxes, and so Quinn helped Olivia pour the wine into four glasses.

“So, how are you?” Olivia asked Quinn.

“I’m...healing. Slowly.” She looked at Huck. “Huck’s been...amazing.”

“I’ve never seen him like this before. He’s happy. You make him happy, Quinn.”

“He makes me happy, too.” She smiled.

“For what it’s worth, you guys are a very cute couple.”

“Oh, we’re not...I mean….I don’t think….it’s not...we haven’t talked about…”Quinn stammered, not even sure how to end a sentence.

“Huck!” Olivia called across the room. “Are you and Quinn a couple or aren’t you?”

“Don’t answer that, Huck,” Abby said. “You’re going to get teased either way.” 

Huck refused to turn around, noone could see the heat rushing to his face as he took cups and glasses from the cupboard and placed them on the counter, where Abby would grab them, wrap them in newspaper and stick them in a box.

Quinn elbowed Olivia lightly. Olivia leaned in to whisper in Quinn’s ear. “I know how it is to be in a relationship and not even know if it is one. You don’t want that. You can do it, Quinn.” Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to figure it out right now. I know how I feel about him, but I don't want.....I don't know how to describe it. But I'm working on trying not to push him away. I don't deserve everything he's done for me....I mean, look!" She pointed to the diamond necklace around her neck.

"Quinn, he's buying you jewelry, he's serious."

Abby tore a piece of tape with her teeth before she spoke up. "You should have seen Huck this morning. He comes running out of his office yelling 'We got the house, we got the house!' It was the most animated I think I've ever seen him."

"It wasn't exactly like that," Huck said, glancing at Quinn as he took down a stack of plates. Quinn smiled.

"Huck, we should have a mini-party after we get everything settled in at the house, it's the least we can do to thank these two for helping!"

"I'm in!" Abby said.

Huck nodded, but mentally, he was ecstatic. It was the first time Quinn had referred to them as 'we' and even though it was just a little thing, it made him happy.

Quinn started taking things from the countertop and placing them in boxes, ignoring Huck's disapproving look as she lifted the coffee maker with her one good arm. She wasn't one to sit back and watch people work.

Slowly, the kitchen emptied, and they moved to the living room, although not much remained; Huck had sent all of Kim's personal things and pictures with Javi. He had no wish to keep them, and Javi needed as much as he could to remember his mother.

By the time the sun had gone down, the second bottle of wine was almost gone, and the house was in boxes, which were stacked and labelled in the living room.

"Wow," Quinn said, putting her hand on her hip. "Four people did all that?"

"Three and a half," Abby said. "You only used one hand."

"Well, I only need one hand for this." Quinn lifted her middle finger, and Abby smacked it playfully.

Soon after, Olivia and Abby left, and Quinn was feeling the full effects of the wine warming her body, leaving her drowsy. "Let's get to bed. We've got a big day tomorrow," Huck said, and Quinn nodded. She went to her room, pulling out an oversized tee shirt that was big enough to be considered a nightgown. She threw her sling and clothes on top of her box, and slid into the shirt just as Huck came in. She slid into bed, and Huck laid down beside her, and they wrapped their arms around each other before slipping into sleep.

...

The sun streaming through the window woke Huck, and he carefully stretched, trying not to disturb Quinn. She had kicked the covers off of her at some point, and the shirt she had been wearing had hitched up, showing nearly all of her thigh, which was pressed against him. 

Huck felt himself respond to her body. He wanted her so badly, but he didn’t want to rush things. He didn’t want it to be like last time, humping in a parking garage or in front of a smear of blood on the floor. He wanted to show her that he was serious, that this, whatever they were, meant something to him. He didn’t want to be the person he used to be, the monster that B613 left him. Quinn revered his clock, somehow, made him back into the man he used to be, back when he was simply a military boyfriend, no drill, no toolbox. He knew that dark part of him, the part the enjoyed killing, it was still there, and always would be. But it no longer dominated him.

Still, he couldn’t help wanting her. When they were at the house, kissing in the backyard, he wasn’t sure he could have stopped himself. She was seemingly a drug to him. He couldn’t resist her, and he didn’t want to try. But, he still wanted to give her time. He didn’t even think she was ready for anything more - during those months, Charlie hadn’t just beat her, he had raped her. She was still struggling to deal with the more recent torture. If just seeing her wounds now could trigger a panic attack, he knew that sex wasn’t even on the table. He was okay with that, no matter what his body wanted; he would wait forever to keep her happy.

Quinn’s eyes blinked open, and she saw him staring at her. Her hand immediately went to her face, her eyes, in her hair. “What, was I snoring? Is my hair a mess?”

“No, you’re perfect.” Huck took her hand, bringing it to his lips. “What time is your appointment today?”

“Eleven. Oh god, is it really today?” She stretched, and then sat up, looking at her arm. She had kept the gauze off, and the wounds looked better than they had the previous day. Huck watched her face carefully as she pulled up her sleeve, looking closely at both wounds. She sensed him watching her and looked at him. “I’m fine, Huck. It’s all good. I get these things out today, they’re irritating as hell. Maybe then I can actually use my arm without feeling like the stitches will rip open my skin.”

“We’ll see. For now, how about I run out and grab us some breakfast and coffee from the place on the corner?”

“Mmm. Coffee sounds good.” She smiled, and Huck kissed her forehead.

“Be back in five minutes,” he said, and as he left, she got up, stretching her legs.

Today was it. Today, the stitches would come out, she and Huck were moving into what was essentially her dream house, and she was so happy. Pulling on a pair of pants, she couldn’t help but be excited. Her life had been completely taken apart, and then changed so dramatically that she could barely recognize herself. She pulled on a blue v-necked tee and grabbed her brush, pulling it through her hair. Then, she put it back in the box, folded the top, and carried it under her good arm to the living room with the other boxes.

Just as she put the last box down, Huck walked in. “Quinn!” he said, seeing that she had moved her boxes. “You could have hurt yourself, you shouldn’t have done that.”

“I’m fine, Huck, I can carry a box. Besides, you’re going to let me help once I get these stitches out.”

“No.”

“You can’t stop me, Huck, I need to heal, I need to do something, I can’t just sit around like an ornament. Please.”

Huck sighed. She was getting frustrated, and he admitted she was right. He was being overprotective, but he didn’t want to see her hurt any more than she had already been. But, she was a grown woman, and he had to back off. “Fine. But promise you’ll take it slow, leave the heavy lifting to me until you get the strength back in your arm.”

“I promise. I won’t try to toss a sofa at you or anything.” She elbowed him after he set the two coffees and bag of food on the table.

“I’d have to toss you in the pool,” he teased.

“You wouldn’t dare!”

Huck shrugged with a smile. He held up a box. “I got bagels. Bacon, egg, and cheese.”

“Perfect, I’m starving.” Quinn happily sipped at her coffee.

…

“They’re here, Huck!” Quinn called. Huck was checking the house, making sure they had boxed up everything while Quinn watched for the moving van.

“Damnit, they’re late, we should have left by now. Wait for me in the car while I give these guys instructions.” Huck ran out the front door. Quinn walked out to the car, fiddling with her necklace in anticipation. A minute later, Huck jumped in practically sped off.

“Huck, we’re fine, we’re not going to be late, calm down,” she said, amused.

“Sorry, I just got stressed out, I didn’t want you to be late.” Huck slowed to a more legal speed. He reached over, taking her hand as he drove. She squeezed it, and he smiled.

Finally, they were walking back into the hospital. Quinn checked herself in at the desk, and they put a bracelet around her wrist. She sat down next to Huck and grabbed his hand again, chuckling at his tapping foot. “What are you so on edge about?”

Huck looked up at her. “I just want to know you’re okay.”

“I’m fine, Huck. It’s just a few stitches.” She leaned her head on his shoulder.

“I know, but...will you please tell them about your panic attacks? They can help you, Quinn.”

She was silent, stroking his thumb with hers. “I will. I’m just…” she sighed. “I don’t want to talk about what happened right now. This is a good day and I don’t want to ruin it. I’m happy, I’m excited, and I just don’t want to go down that road today.”

“I understand. I don’t think they’ll do anything like that today. But I want you to get help.”

“It’s cute how much you care.”

“I do care, Quinn. Please don’t trivialize this.” His voice barely broke, and she knew she was in the wrong. She sat up, turning to face him, keeping her hand in his.

“I will get help. I promise. I’m just scared. But I promise you I will ask today.” She squeezed his hand again. “I know you care. It’s hard for me to accept your help, everything you’ve given me.”

Huck opened his mouth to speak, but a nurse called Quinn’s name. “Do you want me to stay here?” he asked.

“No, please.” She pulled him alongside her.

The nurse checked her wristband before leading them down the hallway into a room. Huck helped Quinn up onto the exam table, and stood beside her instead of sitting in the chair in the corner. He didn’t want to let go of her hand.

“I’m going to take your vitals first, Miss Perkins, so if I could have your arm…” she strapped a blood pressure cuff on Quinn’s good arm, and was silent while she pumped away. “A little high, but it’s in normal range, so you’re fine.” Quinn saw Huck give her a look, but she ignored it while the nurse pressed the stethoscope against her back, listening to her lungs. “Your lungs are clear. You can remove the sling now. The doctor will be right in.”

“Thank you,” Quinn said before the nurse shut the door, and then let out a breath as she tossed the sling behind her. “I’ve had more than enough of being poked and prodded.”

Huck swiveled to stand in front of her. “Just think of what will happen after you put up with today. No more prodding, no more stitches. You got to go home to our new house.”

“That does sound nice.” Quinn smiled, and leaned in to peck Huck’s cheek, and giggled as his face lit up at her kiss. He smirked at her, turning her face to kiss her lips, softly, once, twice.

“Maybe we can get in the pool after we’re done unpacking for the day,” he suggested.

“That would be great, especially since I could use both arms to splash you now!” Quinn laughed, but her mind thought back to their encounter in the pool after the splashing, and a shiver went down her spine to heat her core at the thought that this time, there would be noone to interrupt them. She bit her lip at the thought.

A knock on the door, and the doctor came in as Huck stepped back to his position next to Quinn. “Miss Perkins, you remember me, I’m Dr. Mitchell. How are you today?”

“I’m very good, thank you.”

“Good, that’s great. So, I’m going to be taking your stitches out today, they’ve been in for 14 days now, so you should be nice and healed.” He pulled over a tray of instruments, putting on a pair of gloves. “First I’m going to clean the area, and then I’ll take the stitches out. It’s relatively painless, you may feel some uncomfortable pulling or tugging. Now, afterwards, especially since your wounds involved muscle damage, you’re going to want to avoid injuring your arm again, because the repaired tissues are still going to be weak, about five to ten percent of their normal strength, so just be careful, but you can use your arm as you normally would, just no strenuous exercises, things like that. Vitamin E oil rubbed into the skin can help the skin heal once the edges are closed. Are you ready to get started?”

Quinn nodded, and Dr. Mitchell applied an antiseptic to a cotton square and dabbed at her arm, and then again at her shoulder after she rolled her sleeve out of the way. “Okay, as I said, you’re going to feel some tugging…” Quinn winced as Dr. Mitchell began working on her arm, and Huck turned her head to face him.

“Just look at me,” he whispered, and she nodded, staring back into his eyes. She loved the color of his eyes. Hers were brown, too, but his were the exact color of chocolate. She remembered being so intimidated by his glare, his eyes hard, but now they were soft, almost like melted chocolate. The intensity with which he was looking back at her was almost overwhelming, her heart was fluttering in her chest. She ached to feel his lips again, but was frozen by the fact that the doctor was ripping stitches out of her arm.

Soon, she would be alone in their new house with him. It was and exciting, yet intimidating thought. They still hadn’t really talked and defined their relationship, and she knew Olivia was right last night. She didn’t want to not know. She knew she didn’t want to have sex, not until she knew what it was they were doing. But knowing she was going back to the house would mean being alone with him, no interruptions, no excuses, and if he kissed her, she wasn’t sure she had the will to resist.

The doctor started on her shoulder, and Huck’s eyes stayed locked with hers. He squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back. He smiled. She was obviously uncomfortable, occasionally flinching, but her eyes wouldn't leave his. He was surprised at how intimate this felt between them, but he loved that she was, in a way, leaning on him.

Finally, Dr. Mitchell was done. "Like I said, take it easy on the arm for a while. I've got instructions here on how to care for it, what signs you need to come back, things like that. Use the sling if you need to rest your arm." He threw his gloves in the trash and turned back to her. "Are you having any other problems?"

Quinn glanced at Huck, who nodded to her. She took a deep breath. "Yes...I'm, Uhm...I'm having panic attacks...flashbacks....nightmares...memories...."

"Any suicidal thoughts?"

"No."

"Well, after a traumatic event, it is not uncommon to develop post-traumatic stress disorder. I would like for you to see someone, when you go to the front desk, have them make you an appointment with Dr. Wexler, she's a psychiatrist and she is wonderful with people who have experienced trauma. You've been very brave though all of this, and even braver to ask for help. Not all people ask for help when they need it. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, thank you so much," Quinn said, shaking his hand.

"You take care," he said before leaving.

Huck helped her step down. "I'm proud of you, Quinn."

"I'm glad I did it." She put the instructions in her pocket. "I just used my arm. Holy crap, I just used my arm. I can use my damn arm!"

Huck laughed. "Come on, before they cart you off and lock you in a padded room."

Quinn giggled, letting him lead her back to the front desk. "Uhm, I'm supposed to make an appointment with Dr. Wexler?"

The receptionist clicked around on the computer. "It looks like we actually just had a cancellation tomorrow at 1:00. Can you make that?" Quinn looked at Huck, and he nodded. "Okay, tomorrow at 1:00." She handed Quinn a card. "I wrote the time on there, and the office number and crisis hotline number are both on there if you need."

"Thanks." Quinn pocketed the card.

When they walked out of the doors, Quinn raised both arms above her head. "Finally!" She grabbed Huck's hand. "Lets go to the house!"

...

They pulled in the driveway just as the movers were hauling a mattress in the front door. Quinn stood, looking at the house. "Is this real? Do we really live here?"

Huck took Quinn's hand. "Yes, it's ours."

"Hey! This is the last of it!" One of the guys yelled as they heaved the mattress inside.

"I should go pay these guys. Try going in through the gate, since they're blocking the door." Huck walked up, and so Quinn went to the side of the house, opening the gate and closing it behind her. She walked over to the pool and sat down, taking her shoes off and dangling her feet in. The sun felt warm on her skin and she closed her eyes, trying to sink in the fact that this was now home.

"Hey," Huck said from the back door. She stood up, grabbing her shoes and running up to him. "We're all unloaded. Ready to unpack?" 

"Yes!" She giggled. "Where do you want to start?"

"Well, probably our bedroom, since we need to at least be able to sleep. They didn’t take the frame apart, so the bed itself is already set up. I had them put Kim’s bed in one of the guest rooms, I figured you wouldn’t want to sleep on it anyways.”

“You’re sure, Huck? You want to share a room...a bed...with me?” She wasn’t meaning to act like she didn’t want to, but in that moment she was still fully aware that they hadn’t defined their relationship.

“If you’re comfortable with it. I assumed, and I’m sorry...we’ve just been sleeping with each other every night and-”

“No, Huck, I’m more than comfortable with it. I don’t know if I would be able to sleep without you,” she admitted, climbing the stairs.

“Me too,” he said. They stepped into the bedroom together. “Do you think it’s okay against this wall?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. We can always rearrange if we change our minds. Are these boxes all bedroom?” she asked, looking at the labels.

“They should be - they said they put the boxes in whatever room they were labeled for.”

“Well that makes things a lot easier…..Ah! Sheets! This bottom one.” Huck lifted off the top box, and Quinn gingerly used both arms and grabbed the other box, slowly lifting it up. Huck turned around just as she bent and put it down on the floor. “I did it! I did it! My arm works! I can use my arm!” She danced a beat, and Huck laughed, ripping the tape from the box of sheets.

After they had made the bed, they started putting clothes in the closet and dresser. It felt odd to be putting her bras and underwear away right in front of Huck, but she had to keep reminding herself that they’ve had sex before, he’s seen her physically vulnearble more times than she could count, he even tortured her...seeing her underwear isn’t that big of a deal. As she finished hanging up her clothes, Huck put the bedside tables and lamps where they belonged, and slid his gun in the drawer of one of the tables.

“Well...one room down...kitchen next?” Huck nodded in agreement, and they were soon passing dishes from the boxes and into the cabinets, food into the pantry, and the refrigerated food from a large cooler into the fridge. Quinn sighed with relief when she lifted out the coffee maker. “I could hug this thing.” Huck laughed at her, and she stuck her tongue out, setting it on the counter and plugging it in.

“Quinn, it’s almost six. Are you hungry?”

“Sure, I can cook up some mac and cheese, I’m craving some comfort food.”

“That sounds perfect. I think I saw hot dogs in the fridge?” Quinn nodded, and Huck stepped outside to turn on the grill. Quinn smiled to herself as she grabbed a pan from the cabinet, filling it with water. She was home. She was here, with Huck, in their home. It was still very surreal to her but, just like holding Huck’s hand, it felt right.

Arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and she squealed in delight. Huck’s lips gently kissed her neck, and a flood of fire rushed between her legs; his neck kisses were the biggest turn on. “Huck….” she whispered, trying to make her mind work, “the water….I need to...put the macaroni in…” One last kiss, and she was free. As she poured the pasta and stirred it, she tried to catch her breath. When she turned around again, Huck had gone to throw the hot dogs on the grill. She leaned against the counter. How could one person consume her so thoroughly?

Soon, dinner was done, and they were sitting at the table of their dining room, eating together. Quinn’s mind was speeding again. They had to talk. She needed to know what they were doing together. But every time she started to speak, her voice failed her and her hand shoved food in instead. Huck cleared the dishes from the table and began washing them, and Quinn crept outside, dipping her legs into the pool again. Why was it so hard to talk to him about her feelings about him?

Maybe there was something wrong with her. Maybe after everything, she couldn’t make herself trust someone, even Huck. Maybe Charlie broke her. Was she broken? She kicked the water in frustration.

“Quinn? What’s wrong?” Huck came up, sitting down beside her.

She sighed. “Am I broken?” she whispered.

“Quinn…” Huck paused. He wasn’t sure what to say, but he could tell she was hurting. “Maybe. You were just tortured near to death, you spent three months being beaten, and before that you were a prisoner of B613. I only went through one of those things, and it broke me. So yes, maybe you are broken. But Quinn, you fixed me. As much as I can be fixed, you fixed me. I’m different, you’ve made me different. I don’t know how, but I will fix you too, even if I have to spend the rest of my life trying, because I love you. And you don’t give up on the people you love.”

“You...love me?” Quinn’s voice sounded small and fragile, and when she looked up at him, she looked very much like a little girl. A little girl who needed him.

Huck’s hands caressed her cheeks, and he looked deep into her brown eyes. “I love you, Quinn Perkins.”

“I love you, too, Huck.” Quinn whispered. “I’ve been so afraid to say it, but I love you.”

Their lips met, and their world melted away.

…


	11. Cracks

Quinn rolled over, looking at the clock. "Oh god, we have to find some curtains."

Huck propped himself on his elbows. 

Quinn pointed at the clock. "Its barely 7 AM and this room is brighter than.......I don't even know what it's brighter than, but it's pretty damn bright."

"Well, at least we went to bed early. You were exhausted." 

Quinn thought back to last night. She had almost fallen asleep with her feet in the pool and Huck's arm around her. Even her excitement from hearing those three little words couldn't cut through the physical exhaustion from moving. The last three and a half months had severely depleted her physical strength and stamina, and so unpacking two rooms worth of boxes had completely wiped her out. Huck had carried her up to their room.

She smiled at him. Their room. This was their room, and their house, and he loved her. 

"If you want, we could go look for some curtains before your appointment? Maybe get some other things, too. It'd be nice to have a little decoration." 

"That sounds nice," Quinn said, swinging her legs out of bed, "but first, coffee."

Quinn ambled down to the kitchen and started filling the coffeepot with water, glancing out the window at the pool, where she had sat just last night. 'Huck told me he loved me right there,' she thought, leaning against the counter and watching the coffee drip into the pot. 

Huck came up behind her, putting his hands on her hips, kissing her shoulder. "Coffee smells great."

"Coffee is great." Quinn laughed, reaching into the cabinet for two cups. 

"So, how are you feeling about your appointment with Dr. Wexler?" Huck asked as he handed him his coffee. 

"I think I'm fine...I mean, I'm nervous, I don't know what to expect, but I feel okay." She knew, though, if last night's confession of love hadn't happened, she wouldn't be feeling nearly as secure. Just knowing that he loved her, really loved her, made her feel as though she could handle anything. 

She sipped her coffee, staring out of the window again. Even after last night, she still felt broken. She felt like an essential part of her was missing. As if Charlie had drilled it out of her. And, if she was being completely honest, she wasn’t just nervous. She was scared. 

But she didn’t want Huck to worry, so she put a smile on her face and lifted her coffee to her lips like a good girl and tried not to scream.

“Maybe we should think about painting. Before we start decorating and everything. We’ve only gotten two rooms unpacked, now would be the perfect time to paint,” Huck said.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. What were you thinking?”

“I’d like yellow for the bedroom. Yellow is a nice color, it’s happy and calm. Yellow is nice.”

“Oh, and we could find curtains and a bedspread to match the walls! Maybe we could do the kitchen kindof retro...keep the walls white but get red and black decorations?”

“The living room would be nice in light blue. The light in there is nice, it could work.”

Quinn smiled, trying not to show the fact that her thoughts were making her head spin. “Huck...a week ago I was laying in a hospital bed eating jello and chicken broth, and now I’m standing in a kitchen with you talking about paint colors. Is this not so weird to you?”

Huck smirked. “Weird is good.”

“Weird is good.” Quinn raised her cup, tapping it against Huck’s. Her thoughts kept racing faster and faster, and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep it in. “I’m gonna go get dressed.”

Quinn went back upstairs, grabbing a simple black dress from the closet, and went in the bathroom, locking the door and sinking down to the floor. Her breathing was heavy, and she felt as though her chest had caved in. Her ears started ringing...and then the ringing turned into the sound of a drill. She squeezed her eyes shut, dropping her head into her hands, but the drill in her head wouldn’t stop. She bent down and let her forehead rest against the cold tiles of the floor, she was certain that she was going to break into a million pieces. Her hands pressed on either side of her head, palms shoving into her temples, willing the drill to just stop, stop, stop!

Three knocks, and then everything was silent.

“Quinn? You okay?” Huck’s voice came through the door. 

Quinn had to take two deep breaths before she could speak. “Yeah! I’m fine!” She tried to keep her breathing quiet and normal, but she felt as though she had run a marathon.

A few seconds passed, and then she heard Huck’s footsteps in the bedroom go back down the stairs. She swallowed, forcing herself back up, holding on to the vanity and looking up at herself in the mirror. Outside, she looked fine. Normal. Inside, she felt like she had just been in an earthquake. “Get a grip, Perkins.” She muttered to herself, pulling off her pajamas. She put on her dress and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She took the diamond necklace and fastened it around her neck. After checking herself over, she finally opened the door, throwing on her blue short-sleeved cardigan and black pumps before going down the stairs. Huck was standing at the living room window, staring outside. He had changed into khaki pants and one of his regular plaid shirts. He turned as she came in, and walked over to her, unable to help looking her over.

“You’ve lost a lot of weight,” he said, pinching the fabric hanging loosely at her hips that used to be sung against her.

“Thanks, I think?” 

“I didn’t mean...you’re beautiful, Quinn, I’m just worried about you.” He took her hand gently. “You ready?”

Quinn nodded, letting him lead her to the car. 

…

By the time they got to the hospital, Quinn felt better. It had taken them an hour just to agree on the right shades of color for the walls, but they finally had several cans of paint sitting in the trunk, along with curtains for the bedroom - thick white fabric with tiny yellow flowers along twirling green vines. She felt as ready as she could be. 

After checking in with the receptionist, she sat next to Huck. 

“You’re tense, Quinn.” She realized she was sitting straight and rigid on the edge of the chair as he reached for her hand. She tried to sit back.

“I’m just nervous. I’ve never done anything like this before, obviously.” 

“You’re okay, Quinn.” He rubbed circles into her hand with his thumb. “You’re safe here. Just relax. You look like a deer about to bolt.”

Quinn sighed, but tried to sit more normally, crossing her ankles. 

“Quinn Perkins?” A nurse called from the doorway, and they both stood. “I’m sorry, sir, I can only take Miss Perkins back to the office right now, if you want to wait here?” 

Quinn looked at Huck, and he nodded. “Go. You’ll be fine. I’ll be right here when you’re done, I’m not going anywhere.” He gave her a quick kiss as he let go of her hand, watching her walk through the doors, which clicked shut, and she disappeared. 

He sank back down into the chair. He knew something was off this morning with her, and he could only hope that this would help her. 

He prayed that his finally saying that he loved her hadn’t caused her to push away.

…

“She’ll be right with you, Miss Perkins,” The nurse said, gesturing for Quinn to sit on the fluffy white couch before shutting the door. Quinn sat and looked around. There was a window to the left, looking out onto the courtyard. A bookshelf full of books, a few potted plants. An armchair a few feet in front of her. The walls a muted beige, the color of coffee with lots of cream. It really was a calm and relaxing room, but she still felt on edge. 

Two knocks, and the door opened. “Quinn Perkins?” A woman came in, tall and blonde, pretty in a very professional way. Quinn stood to shake her hand. “Hi, I’m Dr. Wexler. Have a seat.” They both sat, Quinn on the couch and Dr. Wexler in the armchair. “So, Quinn, from the notes I recieved from Dr. Mitchell, I gather you’re concerned about the possibility of PTSD?” Quinn nodded. “Okay, well the first thing I’d like to do is talk about what symptoms you’re experiencing. If we can diagnose you correctly, then we can talk about a treatment plan. PTSD is characterized by three categories of symptoms. The first is hyperarousal. Things like being on edge, trouble sleeping, feeling wired...have you experienced anything like this?”

“Well, I haven’t had trouble sleeping, I’ve had nightmares, but not trouble like insomnia or anything, I sleep fine. I do sometimes feel...jumpy? And my thoughts….they start racing and I can’t get it to stop.” 

“Okay...have you avoided things, like things that you think may remind you of your trauma? Or things you used to enjoy?” 

Quinn looked at her hands, remembering what happened when she ended up in the basement of the house they had looked at. “Yes. Yes, I...can’t go in dark enclosed places. I don’t think I can be around a drill or drilling sounds….I’m not sure, but….I’m not sure if I will be able to have sex again without…” her voice faded.

“It’s okay, Quinn. This is what I’m here for. I’m going to help you, we just need to get the basics done first. Have you felt depressed, guilty, or generally numb?”

“Yes…I’ve felt depressed...and guilty….to the point that I push my...boyfriend...away.”

“Have you had any re-experiencing symptoms? Things like flashbacks, nightmares which you already mentioned, frightening thoughts? Sometimes things and places can be triggers.”

“Yeah….yes. All of it.”

“Have you had any suicidal thoughts?”

Quinn paused. “I...not specifically. Not ‘I wish I was dead.” More like a feeling, if that makes sense.”

“Yes, Quinn, I understand that. You do have the classic symptoms of PTSD, and for good reason. Your chart says you were raped and tortured by your ex-boyfriend, correct?”

“...yes,” Quinn whispered.

Dr. Wexler leaned forward. Quinn had to admit she was very nice, and easy to talk to. “I’d like to have you start on medication. It would help lessen the panic attacks, and help stop the racing thoughts and depression. Would you feel comfortable with that?” Quinn nodded as Dr. Wexler pulled a prescription pad from her pocket. “I’m going to put you on Prozac, which you’ll want to take two, once daily. Try to take it with food, some people get sick if they take it on an empty stomach. We’ll try that, and change if it doesn’t work for you. The pharmacy will give you a sheet, which will list the instructions. Okay? Are you comfortable with this?”

“Yes,” said Quinn. Dr. Wexler handed her the paper. 

“Now, I think right now, with the kind of trauma you’ve experienced and how severe your symptoms are right now, I’d like to see you here starting with twice a week, and we can do more or less if needed. Is that okay with you?”

“Yes, I can do that, whatever you need from me.”

“Let’s talk for a minute. You mentioned a boyfriend?”

“Yes, Huck. We just moved into a house together.”

“This is the same man who rescued you, correct? I think it was either mentioned in your chart or in the note from Dr. Mitchell.”

“Yes...he saved me. Twice. He found me in...Charlie’s apartment...and again when I...was…”

“He found you when you were being tortured.” Dr. Wexler finished for her, and Quinn nodded. “He saved you twice. He sounds like a good man, and I’m glad to hear you’re living together, he can be a great support for you right now. Have you been able to talk to him about these symptoms, what you’re feeling?”

“No...yes...sortof. He’s been there, he’s helped me through panic attacks. It’s hard for me to...talk to him about my feelings…”  
“You’re afraid he’s going to reject you?”

“...yes. Before...before Charlie took me, I had found Huck’s family, the one he had thought he lost. He got mad because I meddled in his business. I told him….I told him I loved him…” Quinn’s voice broke.

“And he rejected you.”

“He said he never wanted to speak to me again.”

“And that’s when Charlie happened.”

Quinn nodded. “That’s when Charlie happened.”

“And then Huck rescued you. Not once but twice.”

“He told me he loved me. Last night, he told me he loved me.”

“And how did you respond? Were you afraid?”

“I told him I loved him. And I do, I love him. God, I love him. I owe him everything. He’s been so good to me, and he has absolutely no reason to.”

Dr. Wexler shook her head. “You see, Quinn, he does. He loves you. You treat the people you love good, you pick them up when they fall down. You don’t feel like you deserve his love.” 

“No.”

“You have trouble telling him your feelings because you’re afraid he’s going to reject you because you don’t feel good enough.” 

Quinn nodded. “This morning...this morning, my thoughts started racing. I started….panicing. I tried to hide it, I went into the bathroom. He asked if I was okay, and I lied.”

“Can you tell me more about this panic attack, what you felt?”

“I had been wondering if there was something wrong with me. If I was broken, if Charlie...broke me. That’s when my thoughts started racing. We were talking about paint. It got so bad, I wanted to scream. I went upstairs to our bathroom...that’s when I started hearing it.” 

“Hearing what?”

A tear slid down Quinn’s cheek. “The drill. I heard the drill. I heard the drill and I couldn’t move….I couldn’t get out, I couldn’t turn it off…..I couldn’t turn it off, I kept hearing the drill, and it wouldn’t stop!” Quinn’s hands clutched her heart as she started sobbing. “It wouldn’t stop, I couldn’t make it stop!”

…

Huck sat in the chair, watching the people come in and out. Old ladies, kids, men. He tried not to worry about Quinn, he knew she would be fine. He just watched people go by.

“Is there a Huck here? For Miss Perkins?” He turned, and a nurse was calling from the doorway. He stood up. “Are you Huck?” He nodded. “Please come with me, you’re needed in the office…” His heart began pounding as he followed on the nurse’s heels. Something was wrong.

He walked into the office, the nurse closed the door behind him. Quinn was doubled over on the couch, rocking back and forth, sobbing. He ran over, ignoring the doctor, grabbing her shoulders. “Quinn! Quinn, I’m here! I’m here, Quinn, I’ve got you. Look at me.” He took his hand and gently lifted her chin, and her eyes met his, streaked with tears, teeth clenched together and bared. The pain and anguish on her face was prominent ans he took her hands, prying them from her chest. “I’m here, Quinn, I’ve got you.” He wrapped his arms around her, moving up to sit beside her as she leaned into him. He kissed her hair, stroking her back as she clutched his shirt, hushing her. “I’ve got you, Quinn. You’re okay, I’m here...I’m here, I’ve got you.” He finally glanced at the doctor, who gave a small nod, scooting closer to them.

“Quinn, try to calm down. Slow your breathing. You’re in a safe place. You are safe here.”

Gradually, as Huck rythmically stroked her hair, Quinn began to calm. Slowly, she sat up, and the doctor offered her a box of tissues. “Huck, I’m Dr. Wexler. It’s nice to meet you.”

“What happened?”

“Quinn was telling me about her panic attack this morning, and she began having a flashback.”

“Wait, you had a panic attack this morning?” Huck turned to Quinn, who looked at him guiltily. He brought his hand up to caress her cheek. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Dr. Wexler spoke. “She is afraid you’ll reject her. Shes afraid that by telling you her feelings, she will push you away.”

“Is this my fault?” Huck asked.

“No, not at all,” Dr. Wexler said. “It’s very common for victims to feel unworthy of love or help, and sometimes it is hard to trust someone they care about with these kinds of feelings.”  
“I’m sorry, Huck…” Quinn squeaked.

“Don’t be sorry, Quinn, you’re fine. I just want to help you. But I want you to be able to tell me when you need help.”

“What you’ll need to do, Huck,” Dr. Wexler said, “is watch. Look for signs that she may be having a trigger moment, or a flashback. If she looks dizzy, is breathing heavily, sweating. Then, let her know the you’re available, you’re there for her. Comfort her. Don’t force her to open to you, because she needs to feel comfortable.” She turned to Quinn. “Quinn, you need to try to talk to Huck. Tell him occasionally how you feel. Very simple ‘I’ statements, just say ‘I feel happy,’ ‘I feel depressed,’ ‘ I feel stressed.’ Elaborate on it or not, but just randomly let him know how you feel. It will help you become more comfortable trusting him to accept your feelings.” She turned back to Huck. “You did a very wonderful job of calming her down. Just letting her know you’re there for her without being overbearing is just what she needs when she’s breaking down. She just needs to know you’re there, that she’s in a safe place. But, I am concerned if these attack get any worse. If they do, I’d like to admit her into the hospital where we can work on getting her thoughts and emotions under control. But, I don’t want to do that now. I feel like she can handle it as long as she has you, and she’s going to start her medication, which should also help.”

Huck turned to Quinn. "Are you okay with this, do you think you can do this?"

She nodded, blowing her nose. "Huck," Dr. Wexler said, "do you think you can handle being her support?"

"Of course. I'd do anything for her."

"Quinn," Dr. Wexler said, "did you hear that? That's what someone says when they love you. You didn't have to do anything to deserve that love. He loves you and wants to support you and help you, he’s not asking for anything in return. But you need to meet him halfway, you need to help him help you. Work on talking to him, work on letting him in. It’s going to be hard, but it will help you and help your relationship with each other.” As she spoke, Huck gently took Quinn’s hand and cradled it in his. Quinn nodded, looking up at him.

“I’ll try,” she whispered. “I’ll try.”

“I’d like to see you twice a week, as I said, so I’ll see you in a few days, but I would like you to work on talking.” Quinn nodded, and they all stood. “The receptionist can make your next appointments, and probably schedule a few in advance.” Quinn nodded and started back down the hallway. “Huck…” Dr. Wexler said softly, pressing a card into his hand, “This is my direct phone number, as well as my office line and the crisis hotline. If she has another attack or breakdown and you can’t get her back to reality, call me. If I don’t answer, use your best judgement and either call the crisis hotline or bring her to the ER. Right now the risk is very real, but I don’t believe right now that putting her in the hospital this second will be of any benefit to her.”

Huck nodded. “I’ll take care of her.”

“I know you will,” said Dr. Wexler. “Take care.”

Huck caught up with Quinn at the reception desk. “We’ll see you back Friday at 1, and every Tuesday and Friday for the next three weeks, okay?” the receptionist asked.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Quinn said, taking the appointment card. “Thank you.” She turned to Huck and let him take her hand as they walked back to the car.

Before he pulled out, Huck spoke. “Are you okay, Quinn?”

“Yeah. I’m just tired,” she said. Her voice was weak and small, but Huck didn’t push her as he drove them home. When they got home, he opened her door for her.

“Why don’t you go lay down for a bit. Rest.” She nodded, not speaking as she walked up to the house. She felt so drained. she kicked off her heels, leaving them laying on the floor as she climbed onto the bed and curled up. 

...

Huck could tell the appointment had taken a lot out of her. Hopefully laying down for a while would help. He opened the trunk, hauling a box of paint out to take into the house.

Once he got the paint and curtains into the house, he stood in the doorway to the living room. The boxes were all in the middle of the room, and the couch, chairs, end tables, coffee table, and bookcase were all against the far wall, the TV leaning against the wall waiting to be mounted. 

‘Well, no time like the present,’ Huck thought. He grabbed the sheet of plastic and began spreading it across the floor, and then pried open a can of light sky blue paint.

…

When Quinn woke, the room was significantly darker. The dark clouds full of rain hovered in the sky outside. She looked over at the clock; she had been asleep for two hours. Stretching, she sat up. She felt better, in a way, but also slightly depressed, as though she had failed someone in some way. It didn’t make much sense, and she was still too mentally tired to try to figure it out as she turned to stand. As she did, a loud bang came from downstairs that froze her in her tracks. It took a minute for her mind to start working again, and she realized that there was only one thing it could be. Huck.

She ran down the stairs and found Huck standing in front of a ladder that had fallen sideways and apparently knocked a box off of the top of a stack.

“Sorry!” Huck said. “I bumped the ladder when I bent over. Did I wake you?”

“No...Huck, you look...you look ridiculous.”

“What?”

“You’re…” Quinn started laughing. “You’re covered in paint!!”

Huck had taken off his plaid shirt and was wearing what once used to be a white t-shirt and khaki pants but were now covered in splotches of blue paint. A bit of blue paint smeared on his face, where he had obviously scratched his cheek with paint-covered hands.

“Well...it happens.” He chuckled, shrugging. “I was just going to quit for the day anyways, tomorrow if you want to help, we might get the bedroom done, too.”

“I’ll help. I’ve never painted before, but it can’t be that hard. I think I might be able to keep myself a bit cleaner than you, at least,” she teased.

“Yeah, I’ll jump in the shower before we figure out dinner. I didn’t think I’d get this crazy with the paint.”

“Maybe tomorrow you should just paint naked. Easier cleanup.” Quinn wiggled her eyebrows at him as he shook his head, laughing. He went up the stairs, and she stood, looking at his work. He really had done a good job. Not a drop of paint on the trim or the ceiling. Only the wall with the window was still white.

She heard the shower turn on upstairs, and her thoughts turned to Huck. He was so good to her, and her heart ached at the thought of just how good to her he had been. He had saved her life over and over. He loved her. She looked again at the blue walls, trying and failing to imagine what her life would be like if she had never met him. She didn’t want a life without him. Her heart cried out for him, and she found herself slowly climbing the stairs.

She knew what her body wanted.

Stepping into the bedroom, her hand found the zipper at the back of the dress and pulled, letting it fall to the floor. Her bra and panties followed suit before she stepped into the bathroom silently. It was already steamy from the hot water, and she saw the outline of Hucks body in the shower. She opened the shower door and slipped in just as Huck’s eyes opened and connected with hers, blinking to make sure she was real.

“Quinn…” He breathed.

“Shhh….” she came toward him and pressed her lips to his. He froze for a moment, confused, but soon brought his hands to pull her close, his fingers tickling her back, winding in her hair. His wet skin against hers sent shockwaves through her body, and she couldn’t stop. Her tongue entered his mouth as he pressed her against the shower wall with his body. His hands found her wrists as he brought them up, holding them above her head as he had done the first time they had ever kissed. His lips trailed down to her neck, and she found herself unable to stifle a small moan.

A deep rumble came from Huck’s chest as he came back up, attacking her lips with renewed fervor. She felt him pressed against her, hard and as ready as she was and she loosened her wrist from his hand, gently trailing it down to touch him. Breathing heavily, Huck pulled away and looked into Quinn’s eyes.

“Are you sure you want to?” He asked.

“Yes,” she breathed, pulling him to her, and Huck kissed her again, her mouth opening wide as he pushed himself into her.

No, she had no regrets, no wishing they had waited, no flashbacks from the violent past. She was submerged in a shower of bliss, and she was home with him.

…


	12. Spiral

"Mmmmm..." Quinn swore she could have purred like a kitten as she nuzzled closer to Huck. 

"I think we knocked a pillow off the bed." Huck whispered. 

“Oh, who cares?” She lifted her head from his shoulder to kiss him.

“I think maybe we should make dinner before we end up going another round,” Huck said.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Quinn said playfully.

“It’s not, but you need to eat. And you have to take your medicine, which I can run to the store and pick up for you.” 

Quinn’s stomach growled before she could speak, making Huck laugh. “We have all night together.”

“Leaving me in the morning, are you?” She asked as the untangled their bodies. 

“No, but we can’t exactly spend all day in bed if we want to get the walls finished.”

“Who says we need to do it in bed?” She sat behind him, kissing his shoulder as a shiver went up his spine at her words.

“Quinn…” He bit his lip, trying not to give in to her. “I love you, and I want you to eat your dinner and take your medicine like you’re supposed to.”

“Fine.” Quinn faked a pout, sticking her lower lips out. Huck took a deep breath.

“Don’t make me bite that lip,” he said, pulling his pants on. Quinn giggled and got up, going into the closet. Huck watched her as she walked away, restraining himself from pouncing on her gorgeous naked body again. He shook himself, grabbing a shirt from the dresser drawer and throwing it on. Quinn came out wearing a pink robe that ended just above her knees, and knowing she was naked underneath was enough to send a shiver down to his groin. She smirked at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “I’ll be back in a minute. Do you want me to pick up some food, too, or do you want to cook?”

“I’ve been dying for some fried chicken.” Quinn smiled. “But I could think of something else I’d rather have…” She kissed him, and he almost forgot what he was doing.

“Quinn, I’ll be back in a few minutes. You just stay here and be beautiful,” Huck said, slipping out of her embrace. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before leaving, and she fell back onto the bed, still smiling.

How could she ever have thought she would be afraid of having sex with Huck? Not a single bad thought had entered her mind as long as he had been touching her, kissing her, moving inside her, making her soul burst into tiny pieces over and over again. The sex before was so good, so hot, especially in the parking garage...but this, this was a whole new level that she couldn’t have imagined. The amount of passion that seemed to seep from their pores…

No, she had no regrets at all. She was so happy that Charlie hadn’t ruined this for her. Anyone but Huck, and maybe. But Huck, his touch, he had a way of making her forget everything but him. She couldn’t even remember how they got from the shower to the bed. All she could remember was feeling, feeling every part of him against every part of her, as if he had swallowed her up completely. 

She rubbed her arms, covered in goosebumps at the memory of his touch, and stood, walking down the stairs to the kitchen. The sky was darker, and it was just beginning to sprinkle. No doubt it would storm - the clouds were low and almost black against the evening sky. She stepped outside and down off of the porch, letting her bare toes wiggle in the grass, and stood, eyes closed, breathing in the fresh air. Her body hummed with contentment and relaxation. A few weeks ago, she never thought she would see anything outside of Charlie’s apartment. Now here she was, able to stand in her own backyard, barefoot and...without underwear...feeling the raindrops on her skin and smelling the grass.

The sky opened up, and the drizzle quickly became a downpour, but Quinn couldn’t move. Every drop on her skin felt like freedom.

“Quinn?” Huck’s voice shouted from the door. “What are you doing, it’s pouring out here!”

She turned to look at him, his head poking out from the door, jacket hood still up. “I haven’t felt this in a long time,” she said loudly over the sound of the rain. Huck stepped out, walking over to her. “I spent months in an apartment and I couldn’t feel the rain.” She brought her hand up, watching the raindrops collect in her palm. “This...I never thought I would feel this again.” She took his hand and brought it to her heart. “Or this.”

“Quinn…” Huck said. “You’re soaking wet, you’re going to make yourself sick.”

Quinn smiled. “I love you, Huck.”

“I love you, too.” He bent down to kiss her, his hand tangling in her wet hair, both of them tasting the rain on their lips. Her toes dug into the ground as she pressed her body against him.

Huck bent down, scooping her up into his arms, and carried her inside. She stood and he closed the door just as a rumble of thunder seemed to shake the ground. “I didn’t want you getting struck by lightning.” He winked at her. “How about you go get some dry clothes while I get out plates?” Quinn kissed his cheek and ran up the stairs. She quickly threw the wet robe in the hamper and slipped on a blue satin nightgown. She ran a brush through the wet tangles in her hair, and quickly went back to Huck. He had set plates on the table, along with a bucket of chicken still steaming hot, biscuits, and an orange bottle of medicine. She picked up the bottle and opened it, peering in at the little blue capsules. 

“You take two,” Huck said. She nodded, shaking two out into her hand. Huck took the bottle and handed her a glass of water, and she swallowed the pills. 

“Thanks,” she sat down as Huck put the bottle on the counter and sat down at the table with her. “This smells amazing, thank you.”

“Anything for you,” he said, grabbing a biscuit. “How are you feeling?”

Quinn smiled, swallowing a bite of chicken. “Like I could go another round.”

Huck rolled his eyes. “I meant how do you feel.”

“Well...I feel happy. I didn’t...I didn’t expect it would be so...easy.”

“Was I really that easy?” Huck raised an eyebrow, and Quinn laughed.

“No, I mean...I didn’t think I would be able to...without thinking about him...what he did to me.” She stuffed another piece of chicken in her mouth. 

“But you’re okay?”

She nodded, swallowing. “More than okay. I feel like I’ve accomplished something. There’s a piece of myself that I was able to take back from him. I was scared before, but I’m not now.”

“Scared that you would remember?”

“Yes. And scared that I wouldn’t...be the same...like, I wouldn’t please you like I did when we…”

“Quinn, you definitely don’t have to worry. I think you know how pleased you made me.” He shifted in his seat. “Maybe we should talk about something else. Is the chicken okay, did I get what you wanted?”

“What, am I turning you on?” Quinn asked, slowly biting a piece of chicken while keeping her eyes locked on Huck, who was obviously distracted by a growing situation in his pants. 

“Eat, Quinn.” He smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes, taking another bite. “Really though, this is good. I haven’t had fried chicken in months.”

“It’s my favorite.”

“Really? How did I never know that?”

“Well, its not like I talked about myself much at the office. It was all B613 and computers and spy stuff. You and me, I was your teacher, I was too busy teaching you. I know what you like because you were that person, the person who talks. I wasn’t. I’m still not, but I love you, so I talk to you.” Huck looked down, twirling a chicken bone in his hand. “You like chicken lo mein from the takeout place on Fifth. Your favorite color is blue, that’s why I chose blue for the living room, because I knew you’d like it. You like to read but you only do it if there’s nothing else to do because you like to be doing something. When you’re concentrating, you tuck your hair behind your left ear and squint your eyebrows. You still twitch when you hear the name ‘Lindsey,’ and you look like an angel when you’re standing in the rain.” Huck’s mouth snapped shut.

Quinn was silent, stunned. “...Have...have you always been paying that much attention to me?”

“Yes. I pay attention to everyone, it’s part of how I was trained, but...you, I noticed differently. I knew you were special. I don’t know when I realized I was noticing you more than anyone else, I just realized I knew as much about you as I did Olivia, and that scared me at first. But then almost losing you scared me more. When I found you and brought you back to the old apartment, that was when I realized how wrong I was. I was wrong for walking away from you and letting you go. I was wrong about thinking you would be okay without me. I was wrong. I was wrong and I’m sorry for that.”

Quinn shook her head. “No, Huck, you needed to know your family. And I don’t think we would have ended up where we are right now. I’d rather be broken and have you than be whole and not have you at all.”

Huck sighed. “You’re right, but it doesn’t make me any less wrong for not choosing you from the start. I could have kept Charlie from-”

“Huck, no. You couldn’t have. Either way, it would have been the plan to kidnap me. Only I wouldn’t have been as easy to find. If you had been looking for me, I wouldn’t have been somewhere as obvious as Charlie’s apartment. I would probably still be there. So don’t say you made the wrong choice.” 

They both were silent for a long time before Huck spoke. “Red.”

“What?”

“My favorite color. It’s red.”

Quinn smiled. “That’s nice to know.”

…

A scream shattered Huck’s sleep, and he found himself sitting upright in bed. Another scream from beside him. Quinn was thrashing, hitting at the air, screaming.

“Quinn! Wake up!” Huck grabbed her, letting her fists pound his chest and arms. “Quinn, it’s a dream!”

Her eyes shot open, darting around, her chest heaving. “He’s here, he’s here to kill me, he’s here…”

“No, I’m here. I’m here, you’re safe. He’s dead. Charlie’s dead, he can’t hurt you.”He pulled her head to his chest, gently rocking her as she began sobbing. “You’re okay. I’ve got you.”

…

Quinn opened her eyes to a bright bedroom. She stretched, rolling over to find she was alone in the bed. Sighing, she lay thinking about the day ahead, and the thoughts eventually led her to thoughts about the days past.

Huck flipped the last pancake just as he heard Quinn’s footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned around as she walked into the kitchen, but he stopped as he saw the look on her face. “Quinn?”

“I would be four months pregnant today. They told me in the hospital, how many weeks they thought I was. I did the math. I’d be four months today,” she said, sliding down into a chair at the table, placing her forehead in her hands. Huck slowly walked over to her. 

“Quinn,” he said, and he knelt down in front of her. “I wish it could have been different. If I had looked for you sooner, if I hadn’t abandoned you, it wouldn’t have happened.”

“No, Huck, I told you, he would have been better if he had known you are on it. I didn’t fight…” Her voice broke. “When he took me. I didn’t fight. I could have. I should have. I didn’t. I let him take me. I chose to let him take me. It’s my fault.”

“Quinn…” Huck took her wrists, pulling her hands from her face. “Nothing you or I say is going to change it. God, I wish it could, but it can’t. We have each other now, Quinn. You can hold on to me. Maybe we’ll have another chance someday, but we can’t change the past. This is what matters now, you matter to me. You’re all I care about right now. We can’t change it.”   
Quinn squeezed her eyes closed. “I cant...I don’t think I can do this….talk...it hurts-”

“I know it hurts. I know it hurts you because you’re a beautiful person who would be an amazing mother. It hurts me, too. But I’m going to help you, Quinn, I’m here to help you through this.”

She slowly nodded, opening her eyes. “I just...I think I need some coffee.”

“I’ll get it for you. I made pancakes?”

“I don’t think I can eat right now, Huck.”

Huck nodded, pouring her coffee. “Promise that you’ll eat something later. I won’t push you.” He handed her the hot cup. 

She slowly sipped as Huck fluttered around the kitchen, cleaning up from cooking. Although she had slept, she felt drained. There was a sharp pain over her heart that seemed to stab her every time she breathed, the knowledge that she should be pregnant right now...it felt almost too much to bear. She stood up, placing her cup in the sink and going back upstairs.

She stood in the closet. She knew she should get dressed, but she had no motivation to do so. She didn’t want to put clothes on and go about her day. She found herself reaching for her brown bikini and putting it on. Swimming might help. If she swam, maybe she could distract herself.

She came out of the closet, walked down the stairs, and found herself frozen, unable to breathe. Huck was standing at the living room window, his back to her, a curtain rod leaning against the wall, holding the white lace curtains in one hand and a small power drill in the other. A moaning sound made Huck turn around, but she didn’t realize the sound was coming from her because she couldn’t unlock her eyes from the drill even as it dropped from Huck’s hand and he rushed toward her. 

“Quinn...Quinn, I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I was going to have you go outside while I hung the curtains, but I wanted to get everything ready to hang now that the paint is dry, and I just...I wasn’t thinking. Quinn, say something.”

“I…I…” Her eyes were still locked on the drill, and Huck pulled her around, grabbing her face and forcing her to look at him.

“Quinn, I would never hurt you. You know I wouldn’t. Never. Never again, do you hear me? Now I want you to go outside, and I will come get you when I get this done, and then I’ll throw the drill away. You never have to see a drill again. But you need to give me some sign that you’re okay right now. You need to speak, because if you can’t, I’m going to have to call for help. I want to help you, Quinn.”

She blinked, nodding slightly, trying not to hear the pounding of her heart in her ears. “I...I’m….o..kay….I’m fine...I can go down….I was going outside…”

Huck nodded. “Good. You just wait for me out there. Five minutes, and it’ll be done, and I’ll come and find you. Are you okay? I can do this another time, but I think it’s best to get it over with now…”

“I’m fine, just….do it. Now. I’ll….go.” She turned out of his grasp and ran down the hallway, hands over her ears. She was afraid she would hear the sound of the drill. She didn’t stop running until she was outside, leaping into the air to land in the pool. 

When she surfaced, she immediately swam as fast as she could for the other end of the pool and, pushing off of the wall, turned back for the other side. She didn’t could how many times she swam, back and forth, but she didn’t stop until she was so out of breath, she was clinging to the wall trying to get as much oxygen into her lungs as she could. The burning of her chest was all she could think about as her breathing finally slowed, and she let herself float in the water. Finally, she took a deep breath and submerged herself.

The water was warm, and it felt like a gentle hug around her body. Her hair waved in front of her as she looked around, marvelling in how beautiful the sunlight was dancing through the water. She closed her eyes, ignoring the screams of her lungs, listening only to the distant hum of the water pump…

Suddenly a splash startled her, and she burst above the surface, gasping for air as Huck swam over to her. The grabbed the wall as she felt the burn of oxygen once again in her chest. Huck’s hands gently held her waist, keeping her steady as she got her breathing back to normal. She let go of the wall, and he gently turned her, both of them floating in the water, kicking lightly. 

“Quinn, are you okay?” Huck asked. 

She didn’t know how to answer, so she ducked back into the water, swimming out of his grip to the other side of the pool. When she surfaced, Huck was treading, confused, but willing to play, and he swam over to her. Just as his hand reached out to touch her...she was gone again. This time he swam after her, and she barely had time to take a breath before she was off again, but he anticipated her direction and met her at the far wall. His hands shot out just as her head broke out into the air, pinning her against the wall.

“Got you,” Huck smiled. Quinn took two deep breaths, not speaking, only staring into his eyes. Huck was confused; he couldn’t read her expression. Before he could ask, she grabbed him forcefully, pulling him to her as her lips slammed into his. He was still confused, but the feeling of her need pushed away any coherent thoughts. 

Her back pressed hard against the wall as he returned her fervor, one hand wrapping around her lower back, the other around the back of her neck, pulling her into his kisses. Her legs wrapped themselves around his hips, and she ground herself onto his hardness. A deep rumble came from Huck’s chest as his tongue danced with hers. His fingers tangled into her wet hair as he pulled her head back, licking her neck, kissing, sucking, tasting the chlorine on her skin. Her hand went down, pulling his swim trunks off of his hips and freeing him. He growled, his lips crashing against hers again as he yanked the bottoms of her swimsuit away and plunged himself into her. She gasped, her fingernails sinking into the skin on his back as he thrust again, hard. She bit his lip as his hand yanked her by the hips as he thrust. Her arms tightened around him as he moaned into his mouth. Her fingernails scraped against his back, making him thrust harder, her back hitting the wall.

“Huck…” she breathed as her walls tightened around him, and he fell over the edge, spiraling with her into an abyss so deep, he couldn’t see the end. They clung to each other, breathing heavily, riding out their orgasms together. Quinn leaned, putting her head on his shoulder as Huck lightly kissed her neck. Her eyes closed, her head spun, and she let herself relax into his arms. 

“Quinn...you’re incredible,” Huck whispered, kissing the tip of her ear. He quickly pulled his trunks back up and she rearranged her swimsuit, still not speaking. She looked calmer, though, as she floated in front of him, letting him pull her into his arms again as they drifted in the water. Huck was completely relaxed, almost drained after the unexpected forcefulness of Quinn’s need for him. He tilted her chin up to look at him. “Are you okay?”

She nodded. “Are the curtains…?”

“They’re up. Everything is cleaned up. I wanted to come and swim with you before I started on the bedroom walls.”

“Sorry. About…”

Huck pulled her closer. “Don’t be sorry. I didn’t expect you to see the drill, I knew it would affect you, I just didn’t know...it’s okay now, though. It’s done.”

She nodded, flipping herself up, floating on her back, letting the back of her head sink into the water and her eyes closed. Huck’s hands brushed against her back, supporting her. The world melted away as she floated, matching her breaths to the sound of Huck’s, concentrating on the content physical state Huck had left her body in. Time had no meaning, and only the feel of Huck’s bare skin against her own kept her grounded. 

Finally, she sighed, opening her eyes. “I’ve probably turned into a prune by now.”

“A sexy prune.” Huck smirked, helping her flip upright.

“You’re weird.” She said, swimming to the stairs.

“Weird is good.” 

She smiled, aware that Huck was watching her body as she stepped out of the water, grabbing a towel from the ground where Huck had put them. She handed Huck’s towel to him and wrapped hers around her as she started to shiver. Huck threw his around his shoulders and pulled her to him, wrapping his towel-covered arms around her. "That was certainly a way to christen the pool..." he whispered. 

She laughed once. “Yeah, it was.”

“Are you okay?”

“Aside from probably not being able to walk properly? Peachy.” Huck rolled his eyes at her, holding her closer. The feel of his skin against hers was like an electric current running through her, and she had to pull away.

“Can I help? With the bedroom?”

“Yeah, let’s get dressed first, though. I don’t think I could handle seeing you painting in a bikini.” She smirked, flipping her towel at him as they walked inside.

..

Painting ended up being almost a relaxing task if not for the silence. Huck commandeered the roller, and Quinn was standing at the window with a paintbrush, concentrating on “cutting in” the corners, making sure the frame of the window stayed white. The silence made it easier for her thoughts to swirl in her mind, though only two words were clear. 

‘Four months.’

Every time she heard them in her mind, it was like a stab in the gut. All she wanted to do was lay down on the floor and never get up. But every time Huck looked over at her, she had a smile ready on her face. She didn’t want to lie to him about how she felt, but he just didn’t seem to understand. That morning, although everything he said was true and he didn’t mean to sound the way he did, it felt very dismissive. She knew it was stupid, he only wanted to help, he didn’t want her to be hurting, but she just….she wanted to know the hurt wasn’t hers alone. 

‘Four months.’

She had to concentrate just to breathe. How could anyone endure this? How could anyone keep going?

“Quinn?” Huck was standing beside her, and she looked at him, trying to smile. “You’ve been staring at that corner for a good minute and a half. Did it do something to you?”

“No, I just….caught up in my thoughts is all.”

“Well, I was thinking we could finish up tomorrow. I need to run to the store for some things, can I bring you anything?”

Quinn shook her head, putting the brush next to the paint can as Huck slipped on his shoes. He walked over and kissed her. “I’ll be right back. Call me if you think of anything, okay?”

“Okay.” She stood, and it wasn’t until he had almost reached the stairs before she called out. “Huck?” He looked up. “I...I love you.”

“I love you too, Quinn,” He smiled, confused, but walked down the stairs and out the front door. Quinn stood, listening to the car pull out of the driveway. Slowly, she walked into the bathroom. Her face was pale, and her eyes seemed to drag down her face. She looked exhausted. She felt exhausted. She was hurting so badly and so deeply, and it was unbearable. 

She turned on the sink, splashing her face with cool water. She dried her face off, looking back in the mirror, before her eyes flashed to the half-full bottle of pain pills for her arm and rib. 

..

Huck wandered through the store, grabbing the sponge he had come for - he wanted to try to use the sponge on the wall that the bed was on to create a textured look on it. He threw a box in the cart that held an inflatable pool lounge, thinking of Quinn and how much she seemed to love floating around in the pool. The pool….his thoughts drifted back to the pool, and a shiver went down his spine. How forceful she had been, her need for him, he could almost feel her fingernails still digging into his back as she moaned from the feel of him filling her…

He shook his head, walking on, finding himself looking at the jewelry. In one glass box, there were rings. Engagement rings.

Part of him said no. It was stupid, really. They hadn’t lived together a week. They hadn’t even been ‘together’ for a month. She was still trying to get over the past, she was still healing. He did not want to push her any farther until he was sure of what she wanted. And yet…

And yet he couldn’t help looking. He knew she was the only woman he wanted to spend his life with. It felt almost wrong - a trained killer for B613, getting engaged? But Quinn was all he could think about. He knew, in every fiber of his being, that she was his soul mate. He had never wanted anything so badly in his life. He wanted to see his ring on her finger. He wanted to see her smiling in a white dress in the sunlight. He wanted to see her plump, ripe with his child. He wanted her, all of her. He wanted to love and care for her until he died.

One ring seemed to wink at him, and he knew. It was a sign. The ring was small, silver and delicate. Two tiny diamonds set on either side of the larger one. Classic, and it reminded him of Quinn. A saleslady came up to him, and he wordlessly pointed at the ring. “I can help you, sir.” She smiled, sliding the door open and pulling out the ring. He wasn’t entirely sure, but it looked to be the perfect size. He nodded, declining to have it taken to be sized.

As he walked to the car with the bags in his hand and a ring box in his pocket, he felt like a completely different person. His steps were light. He could barely concentrate as he drove. He was trying to think of how to ask her. He had bought candles, he could make dinner for her, he could surprise her…

Would she think it was weird, him asking so soon? They had known each other for years, it’s true, but still...what if she said no? Oh God, what would he do if she said no? The thought stuck in his mind as he pulled in the driveway. He couldn’t breathe. He could feel himself starting to sweat. But he knew he didn’t want to turn back. He wanted to ask, even if she said no. He wanted her to know how much he loved her. He would get started on dinner as soon as he had put everything away.

He walked into the house, and it was silent. She had looked tired when he left, she was probably taking a nap. Better for him, since he could prepare the dinner and surprise her. He set the bags on the countertop, pulling the sponge out. He would go check on her and put the sponge with the painting things, see if she was awake or not.

He climbed the stairs slowly, trying not to make a sound in case she was asleep, but he saw the bedroom light was still on. He walked in, and the bed was empty. Confused, he set the sponge down next to the paint can. “Quinn?” he said, looking around. He walked over to open the closet door, but something on the floor at the end of the bed caught his eye.

A foot.

He ran over, and saw her. 

Quinn. Her body crumpled on the ground. Eyes closed. Not moving. 

He looked at her hand. White tablets were in her palm, on the floor. An empty prescription bottle halfway under the bed.

No.

He bent down. He could hear someone screaming her name, but he didn’t realize that it was his own voice.

His fingers at her neck.

Silence.

No.

A phone at his ear.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“My girlfriend...she’s taken pills, she’s not….please hurry, 316 Briar Street….”

“An ambulance is on it’s way now, sir, it’s right down the block. Sir, does she have a pulse?”

No. No. No.

“No.” he breathed. His fingers still at her neck. Her warm neck. Still warm.

Not too late.

The phone clattered to the floor as he placed his palms on her chest, pumping, breathing for her, pumping, breathing.

The door being knocked in. 

“Here!” Huck yelled, and footsteps slammed up the stairs, into the room.

She’s in here. She’s still here. She has to be. Please don’t leave me…

The EMT’s pushed him aside, and he sat on the floor, unable to move.

Her body surged upward. Shocking her heart. They were shocking her heart.

Every time they did, his stopped.

No.

“We have a rhythm!” One of the EMT’s shouted. “Let’s get her to the cab, then tube her!” 

Two of the others slid her onto a stretcher. Another picking up the empty bottle, shoving one of the pills into it and placing it in a bag.

“Sir? If you’re coming, you have to come now.” A female EMT bent down to him as he watched Quinn being taken away. “Sir, come with us.” She held out her hand, hauling him to his feet. “Can you tell me her name?”

“Quinn. Quinn Perkins,” Huck breathed. 

The woman helped him down the stairs, and into the ambulance.

He never noticed the small black box that had fallen out of his pocket in the bedroom and now lay alone on the floor.

..


	13. Back

Today.

Today was the day. He never thought this day would come, and it was finally here. He was nervous, his palms slick with sweat as he clutched the steering wheel. 

“You’ll be fine, Huck,” Olivia had said as he left the office. “Call me when you get home? If she’s up for it….I’d like to drop by.” Olivia had been almost as worried as he had been. She didn’t even bother him about the fact that he had been sleeping at the office for the past two weeks. She knew he couldn’t face the empty bed. It was probably why she stayed later than she needed to- she wanted him to know he wasn't alone.

He pulled into the parking space, taking a deep breath before stepping out. It still didn’t feel real. 

He was going to see Quinn today, for the first time since…

The receptionist asked him to wait for a nurse to escort him to her room. He leaned against the wall, too nervous to sit. It had worried him at first, that they wouldn’t allow visitors, but it was the policy for the floor she had been placed on. Then when he started seeing Dr. Wexler, he understood why it was best if she didn’t have visitors. She needed to work through her grief, and when he was around, she tried too hard to be what she thought he wanted.

He was glad that Dr. Wexler had taken him as a patient after finding him sitting with vacant eyes on the floor of the waiting room hours after the doctors had explained Quinn's recovery to him. She gave him updates on Quinn, passed on a bag of clothes that he had packed for her, told her that he loved her. He came back to see Dr. Wexler every other day, trying to work through his own feelings and learn what Quinn would need from him when she came home. 

It all led up to today. 

Today was Quinn’s last inpatient session with Dr. Wexler, and Huck was asked to be there. Unless she began having a panic attack, she would be able to go home after. Dr. Wexler said that she doubted there would be any need to keep her; she had better control of herself now.

“Huck?” A nurse waved him over, and he followed her down a hall to the elevators. A three floor ride, and the doors opened to a small room with a few chairs, and a set of double doors. She typed numbers into a keypad, and the doors buzzed. She led him past a nurses station surrounded in glass, down a hallway. “Fourth door on the left, sir. Dr. Wexler will be here in a minute.” He nodded, stepping into the room. It was bright with sunlight, a small plastic couch on one wall, a chair in the corner, and a hospital bed. 

Her back was to him, sitting on the end of the bed looking towards the window. Her hair fell in soft curls around her shoulders, and she was wearing her favorite blue tee and khaki shorts. He could smell the familiar scent of her shampoo.

“Quinn,” he whispered, and she turned around, her eyes wide with expectation. A timid smile appeared as he walked closer, and she stood, smoothing her shirt. “You look...you look good.” And she did. Her eyes had a slight sparkle to them, her skin glowed softly, and her smile didn’t seem forced, as it had during that last day…

“Thanks, Huck.” She slowly walked over to him and reached out, taking his hand.

Seeing her, standing, smiling, feeling her hand in his...his mind flashed to the last time he had seen her, being whisked away on a gurney, a tube down her throat, a doctor pumping on her chest after her heart stopped again just as the EMTs had brought her through the hospital doors…

Huck pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly, his fingers running through her hair, kissing the top of her head. She sighed, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling against his chest. “I thought I lost you,” he breathed, his face buried in her hair, breathing in the scent of her.

“I know. I thought I lost myself, too,” she said quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“Please don’t ever do that again…”

She shook her head, pulling herself back to look at him. “I won’t. I promise, I’m a lot better now. I’ve worked through a lot of my problems. They’re still there, they might always be there, but they don’t control me anymore.”

“I love you, Quinn.”

She smiled, and the sight made Huck smile. “I love you, too, Huck.” 

There was a knock as Dr. Wexler walked in. “Hello, Quinn, Huck. I thought I’d be a few minutes late, give you two some time. Are you both ready?” she asked, shutting the door to the room. 

Quinn sat on the bed and motioned for Huck to sit beside her. He sat, and she gently placed her hand over his as Dr. Wexler pulled the chair closer to sit in front of them. 

“So, Quinn, barring any major setbacks, you’re going home today. How do you feel about that?”

“I’m ready. I feel like I can do it now, I can be me again. I’m just...I’m ready. It’s a huge step forward and I’m ready to take it.”

Dr. Wexler crossed her legs, pleased with Quinn’s response. “You and I have talked about how you plan to cope with your feelings when you go home. Would you like to tell Huck about what we’ve discussed?”

Quinn nodded, looking at Huck. “I’m going to keep a mood journal. Not a diary, but just how I feel through the day and what might have triggered the mood. I’m going to keep taking my meds like I’m supposed to, but I’m going to have them seperated into doses by the week and you can keep the rest of the bottle wherever...it’s more to make you feel better about this, because I don’t believe I would try to kill myself again, but I think it would make me feel better, too.” Huck’s throat tightened as she acknowledged her suicide attempt out loud, a ripple of pain through his heart, but Quinn kept going. “I’m going to talk to you, honestly, about my feelings. Even when they don’t make sense, or I know it’s not what you want to hear. I want you to do the same for me, because I want us to be honest with each other. I’d rather hear the truth from you and be hurt by it.” Huck nodded, and she twined her fingers with his, smiling. “I can do this. I promise you, I can do this.”

“Very good, Quinn. Huck, do you think you could let Quinn tell you how she felt that day? I know you’ve heard it from me secondhand, but I’d like for Quinn to explain it to you.”

Huck took a deep breath and nodded. He knew it would be difficult, but he also knew that it needed to be done. Quinn squeezed his hand before she spoke. “I know I had told you that morning that it would have been four months. I didn’t really tell you how painful it was. I tried to act like it didn’t hurt as much as it did because I didn’t want you to worry about me. I think if I had just been honest with you, I would have been able to handle myself. Having the drill completely knock me apart the way it did just made me feel hopeless. I couldn’t get the four months out of my head, and I didn’t feel like it was ever going to get any better. I didn’t feel like I was good for you, I was only complicating your life, giving you someone to worry about all the time. I couldn’t see a way around my own pain, it was like a brick wall. I saw the pills on the counter, and I saw it as a way out, a way to release you from your duty of having to look after me, a way to cheat the pain. When I woke up in the hospital, the only thing I could think of was that I had been wrong. It took me a while to figure out what I meant by that, but I knew that I had made the wrong call. The pain was still there, and it tore at me fifty times worse than it had when I swallowed those pills. I cried for days, I don’t even remember Dr. Wexler coming in at one point…” She looked to Dr. Wexler, who nodded.

“You were hysterical. You were grieving, and because you had never allowed yourself the time to grieve, it built up until it boiled over.”

Quinn turned back to Huck. “I hadn’t let myself really feel the loss of the baby. First because I didn’t know who the father was, and then because I was trying to wrap my mind around how to be normal again after being tortured, and so I never allowed myself to fully feel the loss. I should have turned to you, because it wasn’t just my loss. We could have helped each other through, and we would have been better for it. But I powered through because I was trying to figure out where I fit in this second chance, I tried to be what I thought you wanted, and I was wrong. I remembered what I told you, when you were freaking out after getting locked in that crate in the storage unit. I had been doing the same thing. I let it eat me alive.” A tear spilled onto Quinn’s cheek. “I still wish that I hadn’t lost the baby. But it wasn’t my fault, it was another thing Charlie took from me. But I’m not going to let him take anything else. He doesn’t have that power over me anymore. I still have nightmares, I still have triggers that make me instantly scared, but he doesn’t control me anymore. He can’t take anything else from me. This time I fought. He tried to take me and this time I fought.”

Huck squeezed her hand. It hurt hearing everything, but he was proud of her. 

“Huck, I think you need to tell Quinn about what you’ve been going through,” said Dr. Wexler.

He looked at Quinn, and she nodded. “I...I’ve spent most of my time at the office. Couldn’t bring myself to go back home until after my second session with Dr. Wexler. Liv came with me, she helped me pack your bag for you. After that, I spent time at home, but I couldn’t sleep. I slept at the office. I didn’t know what to do without you. I finished painting, I tried to make everything look nice, but every time I realized that I was trying to make it look nice for you, I remembered that you were in the hospital and I didn’t know when I would see you again or if you’d even want to see me again. I didn’t know…” he stopped, realizing he had almost mentioned the ring, which was now hidden in one of his socks in the dresser. “I didn’t know how to handle being without you.”

“I’m so sorry, Huck,” said Quinn. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I never want to hurt you. I promise you I won’t do anything that stupid ever again.”

Dr. Wexler nodded. “Both of you have done extremely well, and Quinn, you’ve made enormous strides. I’m more than happy to sign off on your release today, and see you twice a week as we had planned. Every Tuesday and Friday at one?” Quinn nodded, and Dr. Waxler scrawled a signature across one of her papers. “I’m going to go give this to the nurse, and she’ll be in to help you out. Like we discussed, keep taking the medicine as directed, do everything as we planned, okay?” 

“Thank you, Dr. Wexler.”

“I’ll see you on Friday.”

Quinn nodded as Dr. Wexler walked out of the room, and she hopped off of the bed, swinging herself in front of Huck. “Are you okay? I know that couldn’t have been easy for you to hear everything…”

“It wasn’t, but it doesn’t matter. I want to know these things.”

Quinn placed her hands on his thighs, lifting herself up to kiss him. She felt her soft lips on his, his heart began fluttering. She was here, alive, kissing him. A nurse cleared her throat, and Quinn pulled away. “Miss Perkins, I’ll show you to the elevators.” Quinn picked up her bag and took Huck’s hand as they walked down the hall and through the doors. When the elevator closed, she breathed a sigh of relief. 

“God, I don’t think I could have stood being in there any longer. Being alone in a room all the time is enough to make you crazy.” She squeezed his hand. “I’m glad I’m going home.”

“I’m glad you’re coming home.”

She stood on her tiptoes, kissing his cheek before the doors opened. As they walked outside, her smile burst into a full grin. “The sun! I missed this! Oh, god, we have to stay outside today.”

Huck smiled, opening the car door for her. “I just cleaned the pool this morning.”

“Oh, perfect!” She giggled as he shut her door. He shook his head, smiling. He had missed the sound of her laugh.

Driving home, they were silent, but there was no awkward air between them. Quinn placed her hand on his thigh, and he covered it with his own, smiling to himself. 

When they got home, Quinn immediately went upstairs to change into her bathing suit. Huck changed into his swim trunks before she was done, and went outside to pump the plastic lounge with air, tossing it in the pool. 

Just as the float hit the water, a brown and blue blur sped past him, and he saw Quinn leaping into the water, squealing just before she plunged. Huck laughed, jumping in after her. They played, splashing, chasing, kissing, and splashing some more Quinn tried to climb onto the float, but just as she got comfortable, Huck came up underneath and flipped it over, and she fell into the water with a scream. The chase and play began again until they were both clinging to the float, gasping for breath in between laughs. 

Huck felt as though everything had fallen into place. Quinn was home, alive, laughing. She was alive, and that was all he could have asked, but for her to be here, swimming around in front of him, brown eyes sparkling, genuinely happy....he felt blessed to have this moment with her. 

"Huck? Do you think we could have that housewarming party Friday? It'd be nice to see everyone again, and I'd love to do some decorating."

"Are you sure? Two days?"

Quinn shrugged. "I mean, it'd just be Abby and Olivia and whoever they wanted to bring, right?"

"I was supposed to call Liv anyways." Huck swam over to her, cupping his hands in the water. Quinn put her foot up, and he lifted her as she climbed onto the float, laying back and stretching her arms.

"I could seriously lay here forever," Quinn said, throwing an arm over her eyes from the sun. 

"How about just until I make dinner?" Quinn smiled, nodding, and Huck got out of the pool, drying himself off as he went back inside. After he had gotten dressed again, he called Olivia.

“Huck. Is she…”

“She’s home. She’s good. She’s…she’s good, Liv.” 

“That’s wonderful.”

“Yeah, I was actually calling, we were talking about throwing a party Friday, and I’m calling to invite you.”

“Yes, of course yes. What time?”

“Say...five? You can bring whoever.”

“Thanks, Huck. Tell Quinn I’ll see her Friday.”

“Bye, Liv.” Huck hung up, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He couldn’t wrap his mind around what was happening right now. He was making phone calls, inviting people to a party...Quinn had just come home from the hospital after trying to commit suicide? He couldn’t understand. Even with his therapy sessions, he didn’t expect it to feel like this. Was it really that easy to just snap back to ‘normal’? One minute you’re wondering why your girlfriend tried to kill herself and the next you’re putting party streamers up? Is that how this works?

He wanted to do the party, he did. The sudden transition, although welcome, threw him off. He bent, putting his head in his hands. It didn’t feel real. That was what was wrong. It felt like a dream, a good dream, but one that you sense is going to end before it actually does. When he walks over to the window, will he see Quinn floating on the raft in the pool, or will she still be laying in a hospital bed crying? Huck had been confused before, wondering if he really had a family...this was the same kind of confusion. Real or not real? What was real?

His phone ringing jerked him from his thoughts.

“Abby? What’s up?”

“What’s up? What’s up? What, am I not invited? What did I ever do to you?” Abby was pissed. He could hear her Kitchenware mixer going in the background at full speed.

“Abby, what are you talking about?”

“The party! The one I’m not invited to! I talked to Liv five minutes ago, I expected you to call me right after her, but NO!”

“Abby, I’m sorry, I got...busy. Come to the party, bring whoever you want.”

“.....fine. I’ll come.”

“And feel free to bring some of whatever you’re baking.”

“Oh, please. You know I will.”

Huck laughed. Typical Abby. “Thanks, Abby.”

He hung up, breathing deeply. He needed to snap out of this. There was no reason for him to be worried anymore, he should be happy. Shaking his head, he stood and went to the kitchen to fix dinner.

..

“Quinn?”

She opened her eyes, looking around, disoriented. The sky had turned from blue to the pinkish orange of sunset.The raft she had been laying on had drifted to the shallow end of the pool and was lodged in the corner, and Huck was standing at the edge, looking down at her. 

“Hey. You fell asleep. Dinner’s ready.” Huck held out his hand and helped her off of the float and out of the water, wrapping a towel around her shoulders. 

“I won’t even change, I’ll just eat and shower after,” she said, wrapping the towel tighter around her as goosebumps appeared on her arms. Huck led her inside, and she sat at the table with him, where he had their plates waiting. “Oh, Huck, I can’t fully express just how much I’ve missed actual food that didn’t come from a hospital kitchen. The only good thing they had was biscuits and gravy!” She bit into a spear of asparagus, dramatically closing her eyes while savoring the taste. 

Huck was quiet, but Quinn was too busy eating to really notice. He wasn’t sure what to say. He couldn’t stop looking up to make sure she was really here. The last time he felt this confused about his life was when he wasn’t sure if he had a family, if Kim and Javi were real…

Maybe…

Maybe Quinn’s suicide attempt had damaged him more than even he knew.

“Oh, Huck, that was freaking amazing,” Quinn said, putting her fork down on her empty plate. “You know, if you keep cooking like that, you’ll never be able to get rid of me.”

“I don’t want to get rid of you.” He stopped, realizing he had almost snapped at her. It wasn’t her fault that he was feeling this way. “It’s okay, go shower. I got this.” He gestured to the plates, and she smiled, hopping up and walking up the stairs. Slowly, mechanically, Huck stayed and cleared the table, putting dishes in the dishwasher, food in the fridge. He found himself sitting on the bed without remembering how he got there, and he kept staring down at the floor. Down at the place where he found her.

Not breathing.

No pulse.

Barely warm.

He gasped as he felt a tear running down his cheek, and others quickly followed. He didn’t hear the shower shut off. All he could hear was the silence, the stillness he felt when he pressed his fingers to her neck…

“Huck?” Quinn stood in the doorway of the bathroom, wearing a long white satin nightgown, her damp hair falling over her shoulders. Seeing Huck sitting, crying, her heart broke in two. Slowly, she walked over to him, kneeling down in front of him to look into his eyes. She realized now. He hadn’t cried since he found her. He’d been so strong for her and now he was breaking down. Just like she had done for him. 

But he was letting her in.

“Oh, Huck…” Her hand gently caressed his face.

“You’re here, right?” Huck gasped. “You’re real, you’re here…”

“I’m here, Huck.” She felt a tear of her own drip from her chin. “I’m here. I’m real, I’m not going anywhere.”

Huck’s hand jerked up, roughly grabbing her hand, pressing it to his tear-streaked face. Slowly, she stretched up to him, lightly placing her lips on his, and pulling back to look at him again. “I. Am not. Going anywhere. I swear to you, Huck.”

“I love you. Quinn, I love you…” his voice began to shake, but she shushed him.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you. This time I’ve got you. I am here and I’ve got you.”

He reached out, pulling her to him, his lips locking onto hers. His hands wrapped around her shoulders, her back, pressing her to him. She opened her mouth and he pushed his tongue in, rolling, and soon she was laying crossways on the bed and he was attacking her mouth with his. Her hands slid up his back, across his shoulders, timid but willing. His sudden passion had caught her off guard, as did the rip of fabric as one of the straps of her nightgown came apart from the seam. 

Huck's hand pushed the hem of the gown up over her legs, and her bare skin seemed to tingle at his touch. "I need to feel you..." Huck whispered, his mouth barely leaving her lips.

She understood. He needed to feel her on that deep level, to feel that point of time where even their souls seemed to be fused together. It wasn't the sex he needed, it was the feeling of her with him. She nodded slightly as his tongue continued to explore her mouth. Her nightgown quickly came off, and she tugged at his shirt, which quickly followed.

He pulled her panties off with one hand, bringing his fingers back up her creamy thigh to her center, feeling her heat. She unattended his pants and pulled, freeing his length, and he kicked the pants to the floor. Quickly, forcefully, he thrust himself to the hilt in her, and she gasped at the sudden fullness. He pulled out and roughly thrust again, making her eyes roll back as his kisses made a trail down her neck and up to her ear, gently sucking on the soft skin of her earlobe. His thrusts became harder, faster, and he felt her walls tightening around him as he neared his own end, and she mewed.

"I feel you. Come with me, Quinn," he whispered. Hearing him whisper her name, feeling him all around her, in her, she fell over the edge. He quickly followed her, both of them spiraling downward, clinging to each other, gasping. 

"Huck," she moaned, feeling him filling her, her fingers digging into his shoulders as he lightly nipped at her shoulder. They lay together, utterly spent, neither of them willing to break the feeling that they had, as though they had fused themselves together into one being. Their hearts seemed to pound in sync, their heavy breathing matched. Only Quinn's whisper was welcome in the silence. "Huck, I'm here, and I love you."

He turned back to her lips, caressing her jaw as he kissed her with everything he had, laying himself completely bare for her and feeling her accept him completely.

..


	14. Ask

“What in the hell is in this?” Huck asked, holding up a glass filled with something green.

“Peach schnapps, vodka, Blue Curacao, orange juice, Sprite, and ice. Try it!” Quinn said, clapping her hands together.

Huck tentatively took a sip. “How do you come up with this stuff?” he asked, taking another gulp. This was the third or fourth drink she had tested on him, all different colors. 

“I worked in a bar for about a year in college,” she said. “So? Which was your favorite? I can’t decide what to make for the party tomorrow.” 

“The watermelon lemonade one was the best, I think.” 

“Great! That one’s easy, and I can make it ahead.” Quinn fluttered around the kitchen, cleaning the counters that were covered with drink mixes, alcohol bottles, and empty glasses. 

“Quinn, take a break, you’ve been at this all day.” 

“I want everything to be perfect! I’ve never thrown a real party before, and I want this to be nice.” She scrubbed at a sticky spot of fruit juice on the counter as Huck came up behind her, brushing her hair from her shoulder and gently kissing her neck. She sighed, closing her eyes. “Sorry. I know I’ve been a whirly girl today. I just...I want to make you happy. And maybe I’m showing off a bit.”

“I am happy,” he said between kisses. “You’re here. You’re home. I’m happy.” He took her hips, turning her to face him. His eyes were warm, like molten chocolate, and the way he looked down at her sent a jolt of desire through her abdomen. “I know this isn’t just about the party. You’re worried about seeing everyone again. But you don’t need to worry. Trust me.”

She relaxed into his arms. “I trust you. It’s kinda weird knowing that Liv’s bringing Jake, but I guess she has to since she doesn’t know if Rowan is going to come after him for payback or whatever. I still worked for him torturing people, so I feel awkward presenting myself as some Suzie Homemaker to him when he’s been the one to have me cut some guy’s toes off.”

Huck kissed her forehead. “Don’t worry about it. He’s not Command anymore, you’re not B613 anymore. It’s in the past. He’s done what you have and worse, so he wouldn’t hold it against you. Just like I don’t. But he doesn’t have to come if you’re uncomfortable.”

Quinn smiled. It was nice that he understood so well. She nuzzled closer, inhaling the musky scent of him. “It’s fine. It’s just awkward.” She paused. “You really like the watermelon one?”

Huck chuckled. “Yes.”

“It’s not too sweet?”

“It’s perfect, just like you.” His words sent a blush to her cheeks, and he kissed her. 

..

“Quinn, if you don’t stop, we’re going to be late…”

“Just give me a piece of tape, and I’ll stop!” She stretched her open hand behind her, and he placed a piece of tape on her finger. “There! Done.” She carefully hopped down from the stool she had been perched on, tapeing fake Hawaiian flowers to the corners of the door frame. “Does that look weird?”

“It looks fine, just like the rest of the backyard. We’re going to be late.”

“We’re not going to be late.” Huck lifted his watch for her to see. “We’re going to be late. Let’s go!” She took off for the front, and he followed close behind, shaking his head. She had been on full throttle all morning. He could tell - she was nervous and eager to please. 

They walked in the hospital doors just as the clock struck 1:00. Quinn quickly checked in at the desk and slumped into the seat next to Huck. “We made it. I might have left my stomach in the car, but we made it.”

Huck reached for her hand, pulling it into his lap. “You okay?

“Yeah, I’ve just felt kindof queasy all morning. I’m fine.” Quinn started bouncing in her seat.

“I can call and cancel the party if you’re not feeling well…”

“NO!” Quinn yelped, and then blushed as the waiting room quieted and all eyes turned to her. She ducked her head. “No,” she whispered. “I’m fine. It’s just nerves.”

“Quinn and Huck?” a nurse called, and Quinn hopped up, not letting go of Huck’s hand as she nearly bounced down the hallway and into Dr. Wexler’s office.

“Hello, Quinn, Huck.” Dr. Wexler stood, shaking their hands and gesturing to the couch. “So, Quinn….how did the transition from the hospital to home go?”

“I did well,” Quinn said. “Better than I had expected, really. I thought I would feel…weird, I guess.”

“What about it did you expect to be weird?”

“Well...I guess I thought I would be uncomfortable going back into the bedroom and seeing where I just completely lost myself. But it wasn’t. I just felt weightless, that feeling you get when you finally come home after a long trip and everything just felt like home.” Quinn glanced sideways at Huck. “But...I was a little...too into myself. I was so happy to be home and so relaxed that I didn’t see that Huck was hurting.”

“Huck?” Dr. Wexler turned to him, and Quinn squeezed his hand. 

He took a deep breath. “I hadn’t prepared myself. I came here, I talked to you, I came here that day knowing that Quinn could be coming home...I just hadn’t really prepared myself…I was so focused on her coming home that I didn’t prepare myself for her coming home. It didn’t seem real, nothing seemed real because I hadn’t thought what it would be like having her back. All I could think about was the last time I saw her, when I found her, how cold she was, how scared I was and it just swallowed me.” Quinn kept looking at him through the tears in her eyes, her heart aching at the sight of his furrowed brow and he frown on his face. Her thumb lightly traced circles on the back of his hand. He looked up at her. “Quinn was there for me, though. She held me together. She helped me through my thoughts, my uncertainty, she helped me know she was real, she was really home.” Quinn blushed, thinking of how that evening had ended, and a slight shiver ran down her spine at the memory of him thrusting himself inside her. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself in check.

“That’s good,” Dr. Wexler said. “You were able to come to terms with the reality that Quinn is really okay, and you had a breakthrough with your feelings about her attempt.”

“He let me in,” said Quinn. “He let me in, he let me be there for him in that moment. It was very intense…” her voice trailed off as she remembered just how intense it got, and her blush deepened.

“It certainly can be intense,” Dr. Wexler agreed. “When two people love each other and they have this connection that you two have, it can be an intense feeling to fully accept and comfort them in a moment of complete openness. Not all couples have that, and I think you’re lucky you do, or I am not certain either one of you would be handling these events as well as you have.”

Huck smiled lightly. “You are right.”

“Well, I would hope, or what are we paying her for?” Quinn joked, and Dr. Wexler laughed.

“Yes, I would hope so too, although I am only human and can sometimes be wrong. The love you two have for one another, though, it’s as plain as day.” Quinn’s blush quickly returned. Dr. Wexler checked her watch. “Well, we are out of time, I have another client to check on in the emergency room.”

“Oh, of course,” Quinn said, standing. “We’re having a small party in three hours.” 

“That’s great, Quinn. I’m glad you have a good support system. Have fun, I’ll see you Tuesday.” They shook her hand and walked back down the hall together. 

Quinn leaned her head against Huck’s shoulder, and he lightly kissed the top of her head. “Feel better now?” he asked.

“Yes. I’m still nervous, but I’m better. You?”

“I’m fine, as long as you are,” he said, opening her door for her. Quinn slid in the car, and twined her fingers with his as he drove them home. 

Quinn walked into the kitchen, stretching her arms above her head. “Ohhhhh, I have so much left to do. This looks horrible, doesn’t it?”

“No, it looks fine. Put me to work, what can I do?” Huck asked, giving her a warm half smile.

“Well...I need to make the lemon bars...can you make some finger sandwiches?” 

“Of course.” Huck began getting everything together, but he kept some of his attention on Quinn. He chuckled to himself as she wrestled with the mixer, thinking about how beautiful she was. He stood, cutting rolls of bread, ham, mayo, and pickle. Quinn flitted around the kitchen, gently brushing her arm against his, giving him goosebumps. Finally, as she lightly bumped his hip with her backside, her set down the knife and grabbed her, turning her and pushing her against the counter. Her surprised gasp was muffled by his lips, his tongue thrusting inside her mouth. His fingers grasped the bottom of her skirt and yanked it up as Quinn fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

“Huck!” she gasped as he thrust himself inside her, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around him, one hand squeezing the edge of the counter that pressed into her back, the other wrapped around his neck. Huck groaned, thrusting again, and Quinn closed her eyes, letting her head fall back as he devoured her neck with his kisses. The forcefulness of him, the passion that she had unleashed with just a touch, it turned her on even more. She felt herself building, and she moaned as he nipped her shoulder, thrusting faster. 

“Damn...Quinn…” Huck groaned, and she exploded around him as he thrust quickly twice more and then stilled, finding his release in her. His light kisses trailed back up her neck, and his hand lifted her head to meet her open mouth with his. 

“Mmmm…” She hummed, smiling as he feet found the ground just as her hand, slick with sweat, slipped from the counter where she had been holding. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that ever since the cabin,” Huck breathed. Her thoughts flew back, over what felt like years.

“Yeah, well, it was good coleslaw.” She felt her cheeks heat up at the memory of how badly she had wanted him, the feeling of his breath on her neck…

“It was,” he agreed. “But you taste much better.” 

She gasped at his words, the pink on her cheeks deepening. He smiled, brushing a glossy curl from her shoulder. Her skin still tingled at his touch. “I suppose we should finish?” Quinn looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. Surely he didn’t mean…

Huck gestured to the food on the counter, the oven heated and ready for her lemon bars. “Oh, yes.” She shook her head slightly. 

‘Get a hold of yourself, you’re not a dog in heat. You can finish a task without needing to have hot, mind-blowing sex with Huck...even though he’s so...and the feel of his lips on your neck makes you wet...and when he whispers your name….” Quinn bit her own tongue, trying to stop her thoughts as she pushed the lemon bars in the oven. As she turned, Huck held out a plate full of tiny rolled-up sandwiches.

“That’s perfect, Huck. They can go in the fridge. That’s pretty much all there is...I mean, I’m going to set up the lights on the back deck, but that’s it.” 

Huck nodded, looking down at himself. “I’m going to get cleaned up, change into a shirt that isn’t covered in bread crumbs.” 

“Okay.” Quinn stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you, Quinn.” She smiled, and walked to the back door, grabbing a box of clear lights from the table and going outside. Huck went upstairs, running his hand over the top of his head. When did he fall so head over heels for that woman? He was a former trained assassin, he had his family taken from him, he was both tortured and a torturer...he never expected to be happy with someone else in a normal relationship. True, there had been Becky, but that had been so different...she was so mysterious and had an air of danger to her that at the time had been so attractive. It wasn’t a normal relationship, and he knew they wouldn’t have ended up married or anything, even if she hadn’t set him up to look like he had tried to kill the President of the United States. 

He buttoned up a clean shirt, thoughts of Becky flying from his mind and turning back to Quinn. The way the sun makes her hair shine. Her bright, round brown eyes, sparkling with happiness when she sees him. The slight shakiness of her voice as the talks about the impending party, her eagerness to please and impress Liv and Abby - the two people whose opinions she cares about almost as much as his. He loved every part of her.

He pulled open a drawer and grabbed a pair of socks...a small black box clattered to the floor. Slowly, he picked it up, sitting on the bed. The soft black velvet of the box seemed so intimidating, because of what it held. He wanted to marry her, he wanted her to be his. He just wasn’t sure how to start. When he first bought it, he had been so ready that minute, he had planned to just throw a romantic dinner together on the spot and then…

Now, it had been weeks and although most of that time had been spent worrying for Quinn’s life, he knew that his impromptu proposal seemed incredibly cheesy. It felt more and more like what a nineteen year old boy would do for his high school sweetheart. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what she would want. He didn’t know what she would say. He was beyond nervous. When he asked Kim to marry him, she had just told him she was pregnant with Javi, and he was in the moment, he didn’t even have a ring. This time, he did, and he wanted to do it right. 

He turned the box over and over in his hands. Would she say yes? Would Quinn want to be his wife? He had never wanted anything more than he wanted her. She was everything, she consumed him. How could he live if she said no? What would he do…

“Huck?” Quinn walked in, and Huck quickly shoved the tiny black box in his pocket before she could see. “Everything’s set up, they should be here any minute, I just wanted to change. I got my skirt dirty from leaning against the side of the house to hang the lights. It was worth it, though, it’s so pretty,” she said from the closet. Huck breathed slowly, trying to calm his heart. He had hidden the box just in time. “I’m glad you thought of hanging the lights outside instead of everyone just standing around inside.” She walked back out, wearing a teal A-line dress with a curved neckline that showed just a hint of cleavage...God, he wanted her…

“You look good, Quinn,” he said, trying to keep himself in check. She walked over to him, slowly kissing him. His eyes dropped closed as he inhaled her scent, felt her soft skin brushing his lips.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. “Saved by the bell…” Quinn said, taking his hand. They walked down and opened the door together. 

“Hi!” Olivia said, holding up two bottles of wine. Jake stood behind her with his regular Jake-like smile on his face. 

“Liv! I’m so glad you could come!” Quinn said, almost bouncing with joy, which made Huck laugh. “Hi, Jake. Come on in, both of you!”

“Huck,” Jake said, nodding to him.

“Jake.” Huck nodded back. They followed Quinn and Olivia down the hall, where Quinn brought out the wine glasses and the pitcher of the spiked watermelon lemonade she had made earlier. Olivia opened one of the bottles and Quinn poured a glass for everyone.

“Quinn, this is a nice place, I love it,” Olivia said after a drink of the wine. 

“Thanks, I love it too. Oh, just wait until you see the back! I have everything set up, come on!” Just as Quinn opened the back door to usher them outside, the front doorbell rang again. “That’s Abby!” Huck went to hold the back door open and Quinn practically flew down the hallway.

“Abby!” she cried.

“Quinn!” Abby flung herself at Quinn, nearly knocking her down. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again!”

Quinn shook her head. “Don’t worry, I won’t. I’m better now.” 

Abby stepped back. “I hope you don’t mind…”

David Rosen stepped up behind Abby. “Hi, Quinn.” 

“David, hi, no of course I don’t mind, come on in, both of you.” She gestured for them to come in. “We were just going out to the back, there’s wine and other stuff, whatever you want to drink…”

David held up a covered plate. “Abby spent all day making these.”

“Iced cookies. I figured out how to make flowers, so I went a little crazy,” Abby said. 

“Oh, Abby, you shouldn’t have, thank you, they can go on the counter.” Quinn took the plate from David and put them on the counter, offering them wine glasses. 

The three of them stepped out onto the back deck. Huck’s eyes met Quinn’s, and she nodded. She was okay. He smiled. The porch looked amazing not that the sun had set, and they were drenched in the soft glow of the strings of lights hanging above them. 

Jake drifted over to Huck as the girls began talking about the house. “Hey, are we good?” Huck looked at him quizzically. “I mean, with everything that happened a few months ago. Me being Command and everything…”

“Yeah, we’re good,” Huck said. He understood what Jake meant, and as long as he didn’t hurt Quinn, he wouldn’t hold anything against him just like he didn’t hold anything against Quinn. 

“Huck,” Olivia said, “How much did you get this for?” She gestured to the house.

As Huck spoke, David came up to Quinn. “So, I know I haven’t been the nicest to you, but I know you’re a good person or Abby wouldn’t tolerate you.” 

“David, you don’t need to say anything,” Quinn said. “It’s water under the bridge. It’s fine.” 

“I was sorry to hear what had happened to you. I was the one on the case, so I know more than the press about what happened to you with Charlie.” 

Quinn swallowed hard. “It’s fine, David. I’m fine now.”

“Well...just know if you need anything, I can help. I’m sorry for how I treated you before.” 

“Like I said, water under the bridge.” David nodded, and they drifted apart, Quinn’s hand finding Huck’s. 

“I love you,” he whispered as Olivia talked about a news story from the previous day. Quinn smiled at him, giving his hand a squeeze before laughing at Olivia’s comment. Her hair seemed to glitter in the light, and her skin was full of color. He couldn’t believe how beautiful she looked. 

A few minutes later, Quinn took her hand from his and walked forward, standing in the middle of the ragged semicircle they had formed. “I just wanted to say thank you for coming. It means a lot that you guys came, and not just Liv and Abby, but Jake and David. Thank you guys for supporting me, I know I’ve put you through some worry and I regret that. I feel so lucky to have the support from you, and the love. I’m grateful. But I couldn’t have done it without Huck.” She looked at him, her eyes locked with his. “He saved me in every way possible. First from four walls and abuse. Then, from Charlie and his torture. Then, from being alone and homeless. And finally...he saved me from myself.” Her voice cracked, and she paused before continuing. “I owe him everything. I love him.” She cleared her throat, breaking her gaze from him. “I wouldn’t be here with you guys if it wasn’t for Huck, so I just wanted to thank him.” She raised her glass. “To being saved by extraordinary people.”

“Hell, I’ll drink to that,” Abby said, thrusting her glass in the air before taking a long drink.

“Actually…” Huck interrupted, setting his glass on the railing of the deck. “I didn’t save her as much as she says. Well, maybe I did, but she also saved me. I had help saving her.” He looked up at Quinn, who was staring at him in surprise. “Olivia, Abby, the doctors at the hospital, Dr. Wexler, they all helped me save you. You didn’t have any help. You saved me all on your own. You thrust me back into the light with you, and you saved me. Olivia, she saved me years ago, but there was still a piece of me, a part of me that was very dark, and now that dark part isn’t here anymore. You saved me all on your own.” Huck slowly walked toward Quinn, whose look of surprise had turned to confusion. “I loved you for a long time before I knew it. It took almost losing you to realize it. And right now, I know that I don’t ever want to lose you again, in any way. You’re standing here, right now, looking so beautiful, that I can’t stand it anymore.” He stopped in front of Quinn, who still had a look of confusion on her face until he began to kneel down. Abby gasped, clutching Olivia’s arm. Huck held out the black velvet box he had pulled from his pocket and opened it. Quinn’s hand flew to her mouth. “Quinn, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

Tears spilled down from Quinn’s wide eyes as she stood speechless. Huck’s heart hammered against his chest as the seconds passed. Olivia stepped up and elbowed her, snapping her out of her shock. Quinn nodded. “Yes,” she whispered, grabbing his hand. “Yes, yes, yes!” He stood, scooping her up and twirling her as he kissed her deeply.

He set her down and slowly slid the ring on her finger.

“Oh my God, oh my God…” Abby chanted, near fainting.

“Huck…” Quinn whispered, staring at the ring. “It’s beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Huck said.

“Let me see that thing!” Abby said, grabbing Quinn’s hand to peer at the ring. “It’s gorgeous, Quinn.” Olivia nodded in agreement, hugging Quinn.

Jake thumped Huck on the shoulder. “Congratulations, Huck.”

“Thanks.”

“You okay? You’re shaking.”

“Yeah, I’m great...I just wasn’t sure what she’d say.”

“Well, I’ve been here all of half an hour and can already tell you that you’re an idiot for thinking that. It’s obvious she’s crazy about you,” Jake said, and Huck looked at Quinn. Her brown curls bounced as she hugged Abby and Olivia, tears streaming down her cheeks and a wide grin on her face.

“This calls for cookies!” Abby declared, running inside to grab the tray of cookies. Quinn turned and ran at Huck, who caught her and picked her up, twirling her again in the air as she giggled.

“I love you,” he whispered in her ear as he set her back down on the ground. 

“Oh, Huck, I love you, too…” She tilted her head and kissed him deeply.

Abby came out with the cookies, which they all admired and ate while talking. Olivia came up to Huck and Quinn. “I hate to ask, but...Quinn, do you think you’re ready to come back to work?”

“Oh my gosh, yes!” Quinn exclaimed.

“I’m sorry, I wouldn’t have asked because I want you to ease back into work, after everything, but I need two people to go to Illinois to do some digging for a client, I can’t go and Abby doesn’t have the skills needed for this…”

“No, oh my god, I’m ready, I’ll do it, what do you need, you need me to follow someone? Get information? What?” Quinn bounced on the balls of her feet. Huck glanced sideways at her, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the eagerness of her questions.

“It’s nothing like that, I just need you and Huck to find three people, encourage them to keep quiet about her husband’s affair...you might have to follow them a bit to figure out how to approach them, but that’s it.”

“Oh, I can do that.” Quinn’s brown curls bounced around on her shoulders.

“When do you want us there?” Huck asked.

“I’ll make arrangements when I get home tonight and I’ll call you tomorrow with your flight time...I’ll have you fly out either tomorrow evening or Sunday.”

“Consider it handled,” Huck said.

“Quinn,” Olivia said, “please let me know if you don’t think you’re ready. I figured you’d like to get out of town for a few days, it shouldn’t take more than two or three.”

“No, I want to, I’m ready, I can do this.” Quinn nodded.

Huck pulled Quinn to face him as Olivia walked back to Jake. “Quinn, are you sure you’re ready?”

“Yes. Huck, I promise you, I’m fine now. I can handle having my job back. I’m fine. I’m much much better than fine.” She held up her hand, wiggling her ring finger where the diamond sparkled. He smiled, kissing her again.

“I love you, Quinn.”

“I love you too, Huck.”

..


	15. Positive

Quinn leaned back, closing her eyes and letting a deep breath slowly slide from her mouth. She had been fine for the first chunk of time they had been seated, but now that they had started moving, it was hard to forget where she was.

“Quinn, I can take the window seat if you don’t feel comfortable…”

“No!” Quinn said loudly, and the man across the aisle looked up from his newspaper, staring at her. She switched to a whisper. “No. I’m fine. I need to be able to see outside.”

Huck rubbed his palms against his knees. “Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. We should have just taken the car, or a train even. We weren’t thinking about how this would affect you…”

“Huck, don’t, please. I didn’t know either, I’ve been on a plane before when we went to Red Rock or Red Springs or wherever it was we went for Josie Marcus. I think as long as I can see outside, I’m fine. I thought I worked through this post-Charlie crap, but I guess enclosed spaces aren’t really my best friend anymore.” She gripped the armrests as the plane slowly turned. “Remind me to thank Liv for booking us first class, at least. I don’t know if I could have handled all this while also in a tiny uncomfortable seat with someone kicking my back.”

Huck reached over, placing his hand on top of hers. “You’ll be okay, Quinn.”

Quinn looked at him, straining to smile. “As long as you’re here.” The plane jerked, and began down the runway. “Oh God.” Her nails began digging into the armrest.

“Why don’t you take my hand before you kill your seat?” Huck suggested, using both of his hands to pry her clawed one off of the arm. She clenched his hand as the plane moved faster, her knuckles turning white. She took a deep breath as the huge plane turned, racing onto the takeoff runway, speeding even faster. She stared straight ahead, eyes occasionally flickering to the window until the plane began to tilt upwards, at which point her face turned white and her eyes closed. 

Huck leaned as close as he could with the seatbelt latched and the armrest in his way. His fingers turned red in her grip as the ground fell away, the plane climbing higher and higher. 

Her grip didn’t loosen until several minutes later, when a small bell sounded, signaling seatbelts could be taken off. Huck gently eased his hand from hers, unbuckling first his seatbelt and then hers, as she had not moved a muscle. As her seatbelt unlatched with a snap, she carefully opened one eye and peeked at the window. “Oh my god, I’m flying in a fucking box thousands of feet in the air, when did I think this would be a good idea?” Both eyes opened as she turned and slowly looked down through the window to the ground far below. “Being able to see outside makes it better, I think…”

“Quinn, can I get you anything? We can watch a movie on the laptop if you think that might help.” Huck suggested, gesturing to their carry-on.

“No…” she said, eyeing the flight attendant coming toward them.

“Hello, I’m Janice. Can I get you two anything?” the flight attendant asked, blonde ponytail flipping around behind her.

“Uhm, do you have a Sprite?” Quinn asked. The flight attendant pulled a clear cup of ice and a can of soda from her cart and handed it to Quinn. She looked at Huck, who shook his head, and she moved down the aisle. Quinn quickly poured her drink, carefully taking a sip.

“Are you okay?” Huck asked. Her face still hadn’t turned back to its normal shade, and her hand was shaking as she set the cup down on the tray in front of her.

“I’m just not feeling great. I’m going to the restroom.” She stood up, wobbled a bit, and Huck grabbed her waist. Her breath hitched - how could his touch turn her on when she felt so sick? - and she nodded, scooting past him into the aisle and walking down towards the bathrooms.

She knew when she closed the door that this was a bad idea - the bathroom was so small, and there was no way for her to see out. She couldn’t dwell on this fact for long, because she found herself bending over the toilet, feeling her lunch from the airport rising in her throat. She yanked her hair back before she began heaving, and all thoughts of how small the room was and how high in the air she was vanished from her mind. 

Finally, her stomach was empty, and the heaving stopped. She slumped to the floor, trying to catch her breath. She sat until, a few minutes later, she became aware again that the floor beneath her was vibrating, and that she was in a very small closed room in an airplane thousands of miles above the ground. The thought turned her stomach again, but she didn’t start heaving. She dragged herself up, flushing the toilet, to stand at the sink, lightly splashing water on her face. She heard a muffled ringing sound, and a voice came from the speaker in the ceiling. “This is your captain. We are about to experience a bit of turbulence, as there is a storm currently over North Carolina in our way right now. If you could please buckle your seatbelts and put all tray tables in their upright positions.”

Quinn quickly washed her hands, ignoring her pale face, and rushed out of the bathroom. As she reached Huck, the plane shook, and he tripped - straight into Huck’s lap. 

Huck caught her in his arms, smiling down at her. She felt him stirring beneath her, and she swallowed hard. “I’d love to keep you here, but we have to put our seatbelts on.” She nodded slowly, peeling herself away from him and falling into her own seat, snapping her seatbelt on. “I put your drink in the cupholder beside you.” He pointed to the armrest next to the window, which had a built-in cupholder. She grabbed her drink and lightly sipped at it, afraid that her stomach would rebel. Just as she put it down, another shudder rumbled through the plane. She tried not to look out, where dark clouds loomed underneath them and seemed to be trying to curl around the plane. Huck gently took her hand. “Are you all right?”

“I’m just a little sick.” She looked at him apologetically. 

“I understand,” he said. “It’s okay. I think there’s only an hour left in the air.” She nodded, leaning and letting her head rest against his shoulder. She closed her eyes, trying not to think about where she was. Instead, she thought about Huck. The ring on her finger. The ring on her finger! She was really engaged. She was going to marry this man! They hadn’t had time to talk about it much - after everyone had gone home from the party, it was late and they both were exhausted. That morning, Huck had been busy setting things up with Olivia, and Quinn cleaned up the house and packed. Their flight was at 4:48PM, and they spent the afternoon at the airport, where they had chicken sandwiches and walked around inside the only bookstore in the airport, talking about books until they had to wait to board the plane. They hadn’t talked about what happens now. 

A wedding! She was going to be married! To Huck! It was still so surreal, she had found herself staring at her hand, trying to figure out if the ring was real or if maybe she was hallucinating. She still wasn’t completely sure. But she was going to be Huck’s wife! What would he want? Would he want a quick wedding or set a date for a year or so later? A big wedding? Who would she invite? A courthouse wedding? Honeymoon or no? What does Huck want? As a matter of fact, what would her last name be? She didn’t even know his last name. Should she keep hers? Would he want her to have his? Oh, this is crazy, she thought, trying to calm down all of her questions. She slowly breathed in the earthy scent of Huck, nuzzling her face into his shoulder. He turned slightly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her as close as he could without the armrest digging into her side. 

Slowly, her thoughts stopped spinning. She saw a long white stretch of carpet, covered in red rose petals. In front of her, an archway covered in white flowers. Huck standing underneath, in a suit and tie, smiling, smiling at her…

“Quinn?” Huck’s voice slowly penetrated her mind. She opened her eyes, realizing that she had fallen asleep. She quickly sat up, rubbing her face. Huck smiled in amusement. “Sorry to wake you, but we’re about to land. I would have let you sleep, but I thought you’d like to see the view.” He pointed out the window, and she turned. The Chicago skyline, framed by the sunset, stood out on the horizon. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared.

“I’ve never been to Chicago before,” she said, mesmerized. 

“I have, but it was...it was a long time ago,” Huck said. She realized he meant when he had been in B-613, and realized that she had started biting her lip. She mentally shook herself, focusing on the beauty of the Chicago skyline. “Maybe we can go downtown for a bit before we go,” Huck suggested.

“That sounds nice…” Quinn said, still entranced by the colors of the sky softly blending together against the sharp lines of the buildings rising up from the ground. 

“We are beginning our descent to O’Hare Airport. Please fold your tray tables up and make sure your seatbelts are securely fastened. Welcome to Chicagoland, and thank you for flying with us today.”

Quinn took Huck’s hand, feeling calmer than before as they watched the ground looming closer and closer. Quinn tensed, though, at the feel of the wheels hitting the ground, the runway flying beneath them as the plane coasted. Finally, the plane stopped, and after a few minutes, they were allowed to leave. As they stepped out into the terminal, Quinn stretched her arms above her head. “Oh, solid ground, I’ve missed you!” 

Huck laughed. “I’ll have Olivia cancel our flight and book us a train back.”

Quinn looked at him sheepishly. “That would be pretty nice. I think I could handle a train better. Sorry I freaked out.” 

“It’s okay, I understand. Remember, I was put in The Hole, I know what it’s like to be freaked out by enclosed spaces.” He took her hand, lifting it to his lips, keeping his eyes locked with hers and sending a tingle from her hand back up her arm and down to her toes. How could a simple action be such a turn on?

She let him lead her around the airport to the baggage area, where they found both of their suitcases before wandering to the rental cars. Quinn hung back while Huck picked up the keys, and followed him down rows of cars to…

“Huck, really?” She asked, eyeing the car that he had unlocked.

“It was all they had on such short notice in black.” He shrugged, loading the suitcases into the trunk.

“But...a convertible?” She eyed the beige top suspiciously.

“It’s safe. I checked.” Huck said, shutting the trunk. “If it wasn’t safe, I wouldn’t have agreed to drive it. Don’t worry, Quinn.”

“I’ve never been in a convertible before,” Quinn admitted shyly as Huck opened her door for her. 

“You’ll love it.” Huck smiled brightly, shutting her door and walking around, getting in the drivers seat. As the car purred to life, he pressed a button and the top began to fold back. The screen in the middle of the car sprung to life, and Huck quickly brought up the GPS, plugging in the address of their hotel. “Are you hungry? I can get us some pizza, they have great pizza here.”

“So I’ve heard.” Quinn shook her head. “I’m really just tired.”

“That’s okay, we can go right to the hotel.” Huck pulled out onto the interstate, and the wind began whipping at Quinn’s hair. Although she was tired, a feeling of exhilaration flooded her body. She felt light as air, as though she was flying, but in a much much different way than she had been half an hour ago. She giggled, bringing a smile to Huck’s face, stretching her arms toward the darkening sky. As they drove, she relaxed into the seat, staring up at the sky and watching the stars slowly shine against the night sky, a full moon illuminating the world around them. She barely noticed when Huck finally pulled off of the tollway, she was simply soaking in the sights around her. 

Finally, Huck pulled into the Naperville Marriott Hotel. Quinn got out of the car, smiling. “I’m glad you got the convertible.” Huck smiled, raising an eyebrow. He was glad she was enjoying herself after the ball of anxiety she had been on the plane. They both took their suitcases, Quinn with her purse slung over one shoulder and Huck with their large carry-on bag sitting atop his suitcase as he rolled it behind him. He gave the desk clerk their information, and the clerk handed him their key card, directing them to the elevator at the end of the short hallway.

Huck pushed the button for the fourth floor, and the doors closed just as Quinn’s hand accidentally brushed against his. She looked up at him and suddenly found herself pressed against the elevator wall as it began to rise. Huck’s lips came crashing down on hers, his hands caressing her hips. Desire radiated from between her legs, through her body. The elevator stopped, and a bell sounded as the doors opened and Huck pushed himself away from her. “What is it about elevators…” he muttered. She felt her cheeks heat up as she grabbed the handle of her suitcase, pulling it alongside her down the hall until Huck found their door and inserted the key to unlock it. 

“Oh, Huck…”

The room was softly lit, obviously a suite. a trail of red and white rose petals led through the living area, with a couch and TV, into the bedroom. 

“Liv told a white lie, said we were on our honeymoon so they would set it up nice for us. She wanted to do something special for us in honor of our engagement,” Huck said softly as Quinn let go of her suitcase, looking around the room at the large bed, the flat screen TV.

She chuckled. “I thought they only left boxes of chocolates in the movies.” She gestured to a heart-shaped box sitting on the dresser. Huck wound his arms around her waist, kissing her lips lightly.

“I love you, Quinn.” 

She smiled dreamily up at him. “I love you too, Huck.”

“You’re tired. Come on, let’s get your pajamas on…” Huck lifted her suitcase up onto the bed, and she unzipped it as he began to strip down to his underwear, which had become his usual sleeping attire. She slipped out of her baggy pants and shirt, throwing a beige silk nightgown over her head. Huck turned around, catching a glimpse of bare thigh, and Quinn caught him looking. 

“Like what you see?” she asked.

“Of course I do. Just admiring the view.” He walked to the bed, pulling the covers back. “But I can tell how tired you are. Come to bed. 

Stifling a yawn, she obliged, crawling in under the down-filled comforter. Huck climbed in behind her after turning off the light, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He kissed her cheek as she yawned, snuggling into his chest, feeling her body curve to fit his. 

As he felt Quinn’s body relax into sleep, his eye caught a glint off of the ring on her finger, and he smiled. 

She had said yes. She was going to be his wife.

..

Quinn stretched, groaning loudly as her stiff arms and legs ached. As she inhaled, she detected the aroma of coffee, which gave her the energy to amble into the living room, where Huck was sitting on the couch, a cup of coffee in on hand as his other hand danced across the keyboard on his lap, and the news played softly on the television. Huck looked us as she entered.

“Good morning, sleepy.” He said, smiling.

Quinn grunted in acknowledgement, moving limb by limb towards coffee. It wasn’t until she had poured herself a cup from the tiny coffeemaker that she was able to speak coherently. “What time is it?” 

“Almost ten.”

“Oh god, are you serious?” 

Huck nodded. “You obviously needed the sleep. It’s okay.”

“But Huck, we’ve got work…”

“It’s handled, Quinn. We have the former neighbor, who is a little old widow, shouldn’t give us any trouble. Then there’s the ex, she’s friends with the former mistress and one of his ex-girlfriends. The one that will give us trouble is the boyfriend...well, ex-boyfriend...of the mistress. He’s the one who is most likely to talk, and if he knows our client is Mrs. Kangren, he most certainly won’t work with us - he’s a bit of a sexist. I think I should handle him on my own.”

“Are you sure? I could…”

“No, Quinn. He’s been known to get violent with women and I would feel better if you stayed here.”

Quinn shrugged in agreement, sipping her coffee. “So, what do I need to know?”

..

Several hours later, they climbed back into the car, relieved. “She was actually a very nice lady, I figured we wouldn’t have trouble with her, but after hearing about how her husband died, I’m glad that Kangren wanted to give her all that money in exchange for her silence,” Quinn said.

“You’re right, Quinn. She adored you.” Huck pulled the car from the curb and started down the quiet street. 

“Oh, but those cookies...they were good, but I’m feeling a bit off.” Quinn swept the hair from her neck.

“Probably because it was the first thing you had eaten since we got here,” Huck pointed out. “If you’ll let me get you some lunch…”

“No, Huck, I really don’t think I can eat anything.” Quinn said, putting her elbow on the side of the door and letting her forehead rest in her hand. 

Huck sighed. “Let me drop you off at the hotel, please. You don’t look well. I can deal with the ex-boyfriend alone while you lay down.”

Quinn nodded. “I’m sorry, Huck, I’m just not feeling well. I should just tell Liv not to pay me.”

“Quinn, Liv didn’t expect you to jump right back in at full throttle. To be honest, she didn’t expect you to do anything - she wanted me to do the work and have you go out and about.”

“But...doesn’t Liv think I can do this?”

“It’s not like that, Quinn. Liv just knows how hard it’s been for you. She’s been there for you and for me through all of this and she’s just afraid of having you push yourself too hard, too fast. I feel the same way, but I am trusting you to be able to talk to me and tell me how you feel, which is why I’m taking you back to the hotel so that you can get the rest you need to feel better.”

Quinn swallowed at his words. She hadn’t realized there was a part of him that was still afraid that she would slip up and fall apart again. Would he ever not be afraid? Would she ever not be afraid of the same thing?

They pulled up at the front of the hotel, and Quinn stepped out. “Do you want me to come up with you?” Huck asked.

“No, I’ve got my key card. I’m fine.”

“Well...I’ll be back when I’m done, and I’ll bring dinner. I won’t let you go to bed tonight without trying to eat something.”

She smiled at his insistence on caring for her. “I’ll see you later. I love you.”

“I love you, Quinn.”

She watched as he slowly pulled away, and she walked inside, up to their room. She found a bucket on top of the dresser, with small plastic bags beside it. She took one and put it inside the bucket, and took it out into the hall, down to the end where there sat an ice machine, which filled the bucket with small ice chips.

Quinn went back to the room, laying down on the couch, flipping through channels and letting ice pieces melt in her mouth. eventually, she nodded off, but she awoke less than an hour later. Her stomach felt much better, but she wondered if some medicine would help. But of course, she hadn’t remembered to pack any medicine. She sighed, glancing out the window. 

She hadn’t noticed that their hotel sat next to a Walgreens store. she smiled at her good fortune, slipping on her shoes and grabbing her purse. A few minutes later, she was wandering down the aisles, looking for medicine to soothe her stomach. She slid a six pack of ginger ale into the basket she carried and kept walking. Finally, she found some stomach medicine. As she looked at her different options, the slim boxes sitting beside the nausea medicines caught her eye.

It took her brain a second to process what she was seeing, and once it did, her mind began reeling. She began to feel dizzy, and grabbed the shelf to steady herself, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. 

“Ma’am? Can I help you find anything?” A young girl in a Walgreens smock came up, and she stood, shaking her head.

“No, I’m fine, I found what I need, thank you.” Quinn quickly grabbed her things and hurried to the cashier. 

She checked out and quickly made it back to the hotel room just as her stomach began to turn, and she found herself heaving into the toilet again, the bags forgotten on the floor inside the door to the room.

When the heaving finally stopped, she sighed, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes.

..

Huck slowly opened the door into the quiet hotel room. The living room and the bathroom were dark, and a soft glow came from the bedroom. He set the pizza box down on the coffee table and walked into the bedroom quietly. The bedside lamp was on, but Quinn was curled under the covers, facing away from him. “Are you awake?” he whispered.

“Yes,” Quinn’s voice lightly croaked. He walked over and sat on the bed, letting his fingertips brush her arm.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked lightly. Quinn slowly turned and sat up, not meeting his gaze. the skin of her face was pale and colorless, almost translucent. “Oh, Quinn…” his fingers lightly touched her cheek. “Quinn, you need to eat, please, or I need to take you to the hospital, you’re starting to worry me.”

She shook her head, her brow furrowing. “No I...I mean...I’ll….I…” her voice squeaked to a halt.

“Quinn, I think I need to take you to the hospital, come on…” Huck began to stand, but Quinn’s hand shot out and gripped his arm.

“No, Huck, I need….I need to tell you something…” 

Huck’s heart stopped. His mind began jumping around. She wanted to leave him. She changed her mind. The ring, was she wearing the ring? 

“I went down to the drugstore, I felt better...I wanted to get some medicine, something to calm my stomach so I could do my job...I...the medicine was next to...pregnancy tests…”

Huck relaxed slightly as he began to understand. “Quinn...I know, it’s still hard. It’s okay to still be upset.”

“No, Huck, you don’t…” Quinn’s voice faltered again as she glanced up at Huck.

“Quinn, please, I love you. Talk to me.”

“Huck...I…I took a test. It’s positive,” she said, her voice small.

Three beats of silence passed before Huck could process her words. “You mean...you’re pregnant?”

Quinn nodded, still looking down at her hands.

“Quinn….I….Quinn….” Huck couldn’t stop himself, and he grabbed her, pulling her lips to his, letting his relief flow through his kiss. She pulled away, confused. “Quinn, you’re sure?”

She reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a white stick, handing it to him. Sure enough, a pink plus sign shone in the window. “It doesn’t mean anything now, after it’s been used it usually reverts to positive after half an hour or so, but…”

“Quinn…this is…” Huck ran a hand over his head. “This is incredible.”

“Really?” Quinn peeked up at him.

“Really. But we can’t be sure from just this, people get false positives, your body has been through a lot…”

“So...you’re not…”

“Not what? Not happy? Of course I’m happy, I’m just...wow…”

“I know.”

Huck looked from the test back to Quinn. “Quinn, pregnant or not, you need to eat. You don’t look well.”

“I can try…” she sniffed at the air as the smell of the pizza drifted in. “That does smell good.”

“Hang on, don’t move, I’ll bring it in here.” He quickly ran out and grabbed the pizza box, almost dropping the paper plates and napkins from the top. “Here, I’ve got it, I’ll get you some…”

“Huck, It’s okay…” Quinn eyes Huck as he seemed to begin running on triple speed. “Huck!” she yelled, and he froze. “I’m fine, please just sit down. Take a breath.” she took the empty plate from him.

“I’m sorry, I’m just so...I don’t even know what to say...I don’t want to get my hopes up in case it’s just a false positive, but….and I’m worried either way because you look so sick, Quinn.”

“I told you, I’ll try to eat a little and see if I can keep it down.” She opened the box and peered inside. “Whoa.”

“Best pizza I’ve ever had. It’s a deep dish butter crust, and this place, they put the cheese down first and then a huge homemade sausage patty, and homemade tomato sauce.” He slid a tiny slice onto her plate, and she studied it.

“It smells so good, I hope I can…” She picked it up, taking a tiny bite. “Oh, this is good.” She smiled. 

“Quinn...if you’re still looking like this tomorrow, will you please let me take you to get checked out? If you really are pregnant, this can’t be healthy.” 

Quinn paused, and slowly nodded. Huck smiled, and gently kissed her forehead. His hand slid to her abdomen. “We might be having a baby.” 

Quinn slowly placed her hand on top of his, smiling with him.

..


	16. Ice

Huck floated, weightless, in a neverending ocean of icy water. He could feel the tingling coolness in his hands, his arms, his chest. Slowly he began to sink...or was it rising? 

Huck opened his eyes, and found himself in the hotel bed, morning light peeking through the fabric blinds. He was wrapped around Quinn, his arms and legs providing a cocoon in which she had curled, her legs tucked into a fetal position and her chin tuck into her chest. Huck became aware of how cold her skin was, although her back was warm from his heat against her. She was shivering slightly. Huck slowly sat up, trying not to disturb her has he looked at her face. She was still very pale, her sleeping face contorted in an expression of worry. Gently, he placed his hand on her forehead, feeling the cool skin there. At his touch, she began to stir.

Quinn turned, her eyes fluttering open. “Huck?” she breathed.

“Quinn, how do you feel?”

“Mmm...not good.” Her voice croaked. The look on her face revealed she felt more miserable than her words had said. Huck shook his head, rolling out of bed and yanking open their suitcases, pulling out clothes. 

“Quinn, I’m taking you to a hospital. I’m worried about you and I won’t leave you here like this while I deal with the ex.” Huck threw on a shirt and pants and found a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt for Quinn.

“I don’t want to go to the hospital, I just want to lay here…” her voice sounded weak, and Huck ignored her, gently lifting her up with one arm and pulling her nightgown off with the other. she obligingly lifted her limbs through the appropriate holes of the pants and shirt, but curled back up on the bed as Huck reached for his shoes. 

“Quinn, please.”

“Hmm?” Her eyes fluttered closed as Huck stood.

“Quinn!” 

“Huh?” Her eyes opened again.

Huck shook his head, scooping her up in his arms. “I’m taking you to the hospital, you’re acting like you’re having a stroke.” Her confusion and weakness alarmed him, and he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. She let him pick her up, but she didn’t attempt to hang on to him, she just curled herself up, leaning her head on his shoulder, bobbing up and down with his steps as he carried her to the elevator. Her eyes closed again as the elevator doors opened, and Huck stopped in front of the man sitting at the front desk. “Can you tell me where the nearest hospital is?”

“There’s CDH, it’s in Winfield, just down the road, they’re great there. Do you need me to call an ambulance, sir?” he eyed Quinn, but Huck shook his head.

“No, thank you, I can get her there faster.” Huck strode out to the car, leaving behind the thoroughly confused receptionist. He sat Quinn in the front seat, buckling her in before she turned to her side, lightly moaning. Her eyes fluttered open.

“Where am I?” she whispered.

“I’m taking you to the hospital, Quinn.” 

“Oh…” her eyes closed again, and he shut the door, running to get in the drivers seat and jamming the key in the ignition. He sped as fast as he could, weaving around cars as he punched the hospital information into the GPS. A red light stopped him, and he reached over, taking Quinn’s clammy hand. 

“Almost there, Quinn, you’re going to be okay.” 

Finally, he pulled the car into the lot in front of the Emergency room at CDH, and he lifted Quinn from her seat and quickly walked through the doors. The woman at the front desk took one look before turning around. “Susan, get a gurney and grab Dr. Hannah.” The woman hopped up, gesturing for Huck to come through the doors that buzzed open as she pressed a button. Another woman came up pushing a gurney, and Huck gently laid Quinn on it. Quinn opened her eyes, blinked, but then curled back up, letting her eyes close again. Another woman in a pink lab coat came up alongside him. 

“What’s going on?” She looked at Huck.

“This is Quinn Perkins, my fiancee, she’s been sick since we flew in Saturday night, yesterday her skin was cold and she was pretty pale. This morning I woke up and she was cold, shaking, she’s acting confused and seems like she is losing consciousness.”

“Who is her primary doctor?”

“Dr. Edmund Mitchell, in Washington DC.”

“Okay, we can pull up her chart from our computer. Is there anything else we should know about right now?”

Huck swallowed hard. “We think she might be pregnant. She took a test last night.”

“Some of those tests aren’t reliable, we will have to draw some blood anyways and I’ll have them run a pregnancy test on it.” They followed Quinn’s gurney into a room, waiting as the wheels locked into place. “When was the last time she ate?”

“Last night, she had half a slice of pizza and a ginger ale. She hasn’t eaten much else since we got here, she’s been nauseous and vomiting.”

“Well, it could be pregnancy, but it could be something else.” The nurse turned to the aid. “I’m going to start an IV saline drip, I want you to get me a blood draw kit.” She turned back to Huck. “I’m going to start an IV to get her hydrated, and I’m going to go ahead and take some blood, but I’m going to do a quick glucose test first, we could be dealing with a simple hypoglycemia.” Huck nodded, and she opened a drawer in the counter, pulling out a blood glucose testing kit. Huck walked over to Quinn, who lay unmoving, and took her hand, holding her finger out. The nurse took the lancing device and pricked Quinn’s finger, coaxing a drop of blood out and into the test strip sticking from the device. Huck took a cotton ball, pressing it to her finger and kissing her hand. “36, we need to get that up now.” The nurse turned as the aid walked in. “I’m going to get the IV hooked up, I need 50 mL of D50 IVP, we need to get her glucose up before she bottoms out on us.” The nurse walked to Quinn’s other side, pulling on gloves and straightening out Quinn’s left arm, rubbing an alcohol pad over the skin on the inside of her elbow.

Huck brushed the hair from Quinn’s face, which was now covered in a light sheen of sweat. He kissed her temple, and she flinched as the IV needle plunged into her arm, but her eyes stayed shut. The nurse punched some buttons on the IV as the aid hung two plastic bags full of fluid and connected the tubes to the bottom. Soon, they began dripping, and the fluids ran down to the needle taped into Quinn’s arm. The nurse began cleaning another site for the blood draw, and the aid scooted a chair over for Huck, who collapsed into it, still holding Quinn’s hand. 

The nurse finally stood up, taking off the gloves and picking up three vials of blood. “I’m going to get these sent to the lab so they can start running tests to confirm hypoglycemia and pregnancy. The doctor will come back when I get the initial pregnancy results and to recheck her glucose levels. Darcy is a CNA, she’s going to stay in here until the D50 runs out, about five minutes.” Huck nodded, turning back to Quinn as the nurse left. 

Darcy cleaned up the mess from the IV and the blood draw, and the awkwardly stood at the end of the bed. “So...you said she’s your fiancee? Congradulations.” 

Huck smiled slightly. “Yeah. I didn’t know that she’d say yes. I’m lucky.”

“She’s lucky to have you. You obviously care for her.”

Huck stroked Quinn’s hand. “I do, very much.” They sat in silence until the IV began to beep, and the smaller bag of fluid was empty. Darcy disconnected it, throwing the bag in the trash. 

“ Dr. Hannah will be back in a few minutes with those results and to check her blood again. Can I get you anything? A drink?”

“Do you have any coffee?” Huck asked, pulling his wallet from his pocket.

“Oh, no, I’ve got it, the coffee in the break room is way better than the stuff in the machine. Cream or sugar?” Huck shook his head. “I’ll be right back.” She hurried from the room, and Huck turned to Quinn again. Her skin seemed a more normal temperature, but she was still pale. The worried look was gone from her face and replaced with a more relaxed expression. He didn’t feel any less worried.

Seeing Quinn in a hospital bed again was rattling him. How many more times would he have to bring her to a hospital before she didn’t walk out again? What would happen if he lost her? And now she might be pregnant...he didn’t even want to think about everything that could happen. She had lost one baby already, and it almost killed her, and then she almost killed herself. What would have happened if he had left early and let her sleep? What would he have come back to the hotel to find? What would happen now?

Darcy came in holding a large, steaming cup. Huck took it with his thanks, and she paused at the door. “If there’s anything else you need, I’ll be at the desk just across the hall filling out charts, so just yell, okay?” He nodded, and she left. He sat, staring into the dark liquid in his cup, trying not to let his thoughts return. Huck sipped, watching the rise and fall of Quinn’s breathing. 

Quinn began to stir, and her eyes opened. “Huck?” He stood up, setting his cup on the tiny table beside him. 

“I’m right here, Quinn,” he said, grabbing her hand.

“Where am I?” She asked weakly.

“You’re in the hospital. They say you’re hypoglycemic. They’ve got you on fluid, they’re running some blood tests, the nurse should be back to check your blood again soon.”

“But...the client...you should-”

“I’m not leaving here until I know you’re okay.” Huck said, sweeping her hair behind her ear as she gazed at him. “The client can wait. You can’t.” 

Dr. Hannah walked in. “Good, Miss Perkins, you’re awake. Do you know where you are?” Quinn nodded. “How are you feeling now?”

“Weak. Tired. Better, I think.”

“I’m going to raise the head of the bed so you can sit up, okay?” Quinn nodded, and the nurse pressed a button which slowly raised the head of the bed, and Quinn with it. “Okay, so I’m going to check your glucose again right now to see if it’s better than it was when you came in. I have your initial blood results back, and you are diagnosed hypoglycemic. You didn’t eat or drink enough, although I understand you were sick, but that caused your blood sugar to drop to dangerous levels. Can I have your finger?” 

Hannah held up the lancet as Quinn raised her finger, and Hannah poked it, holding the test strip up to the bead of blood. “Good. Hold this cotton ball there…” The device beeped. “62. Much better, but still not good enough. I’m going to have Darcy bring you a white soda, I want you to try to drink it all. We can’t release you until your blood glucose is over 100, so you may be here another hour or two for that.” Hannah pulled over a stool and sat down, looking at the chart in her hand. “Now, the blood pregnancy test did in fact come back positive, so you are pregnant. They’re running additional tests to see how far along the chemicals in your bloodstream say you are, and once we get those results, we’ll work from there. I wouldn’t plan on leaving here until later this afternoon, okay?” Quinn nodded, and Huck realized he had been holding his breath. “I’ll send Darcy in with that soda and I’ll be back to check on you in about a half hour.” 

Hannah left, and Huck grabbed Quinn’s hand. “You’re pregnant.” He smiled, kissing her hand again and again. 

“Wow…” she shifted, turning on her side to look at him. “Well, I guess that explains my being sick this whole time. Speaking of, you should go deal with the ex. Like she said, I’ll be here awhile, and the sooner you get it over with, the sooner we can get back home.”

“Are you sure? I don’t know if I feel right leaving you alone here, especially after finding out -”

“I’m sure, Huck. I’m really tired anyways. Being pregnant doesn’t change the fact that we...you...have a job to do. Can’t let Liv down.” Quinn yawned. 

Huck stood and kissed her forehead. “Okay. I’ll be back as soon as I can. I’ll keep my cell on, you call me if anything happens, okay?” Quinn nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you, Huck,” she said, and he gave her hand one last squeeze before turning and walking out of the door. 

Quinn sighed, taking the thin sheet folded at the foot of the bed and pulling it over her. Pregnant...she was really pregnant again. With Huck’s child. It was a lot to wrap her mind around - a few days ago, Huck was on one knee asking her to marry him. She was happy, but at the same time...sad, because of the knowledge that she had been pregnant with Huck’s child once before, and scared, because of the knowledge that it could happen again. 

Darcy came with a soda, found her a real blanket, and left her alone with her thoughts again as she sipped at the cool soda, feeling the bubbles hit her empty stomach, making it grumble. Huck was obviously happy - he was trying not to show how much, but she could read it in his face. She wanted to make him happy, she would do anything to make him smile. But she was so scared that she would end up letting him down. His heart would break if she lost another child. Her heart would break, knowing that she failed him, that God or whoever didn’t find her good enough to carry a child. Although she mentally felt stable now….she wasn’t sure if she would be able to keep her grip on sanity if she lost another child of theirs.

Was her ending up in the hospital again an omen? Is she stupid to hope for a happy ending? Huck by her side and a baby laughing in their laps? White pickett fence and a dog in the yard, bookbags and school lunches and family game nights? Maybe karma was punishing her for what she had done. Huck had been right, she shouldn’t have kept asking questions, she should have been more like Liv. The things she had done in B-613...maybe this was her punishment. No happy ending for her with Huck. You rip someone’s fingers off for a name and wrap them in plastic, you don’t get to be a mother, no matter what sort of danger they pose to the Republic. 

Hannah came in, disturbing her thoughts. “Miss Perkins, I need to check your glucose again.” As she prepared Quinn’s finger, she noted the empty chair. “Fiancee gone to get more coffee?”

“He had to run an errand.” Quinn said quietly, not flinching at the stab of the needle in her finger. 

“74, still not good enough. I’ll get you another soda and maybe some crackers, but first I wanted to talk with you.” Hannah sat on the stool. “The rest of the lab results came back, and your blood levels show you’re about five to six weeks pregnant. Now, I looked over your charts on our computers...I see that you attempted suicide three weeks ago?” Quinn looked down at her hands, nodding. “I’m not judging you at all, so please don’t think I am, but in this case I’d like you to have a transvaginal ultrasound done. The reason being, you were newly pregnant at the time of the attempt, and I want to make sure that there aren’t any...complications.”

“Complications?”

“Ectopic pregnancy, any deformity of the embryo, and you’re far enough along that there should be a visible heartbeat.”

Quinn’s breath came out in a whoosh. Deformity? Should be a heartbeat?

“We just want to make sure that this is a viable pregnancy so that we can help you get better. I need your permission to order the ultrasound.”

Quinn nodded. “Can we...can it wait until my fiancee comes back? He shouldn’t be long…”

“That’s okay, it usually takes the techs about an hour to get around to coming down here anyways. I understand this can be a bit scary. Is there anything you need right now?” 

Quinn shook her head, and Hannah left. Quinn squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the sounds of the hospital. Yawning, she turned, pulling the blanket closer around her, and let herself drift into unconsciousness.

..

Huck anxiously sat in bumper-to-bumper traffic on the tollway. Thankfully dealing with the ex hadn’t taken as long as he had thought, but he was still caught in the middle of traffic, stopped by some sort of accident ahead. Huck sighed, switching on the car’s Bluetooth and calling Olivia. 

“Huck.” Olivia’s voice poured through the car’s speakers.

“Liv. It’s handled. All three.”

“Good. No trouble?”

“No. It’s shut down.”

“And Quinn?”

Huck was silent before answering. “She’s in the hospital.”

“HUCK!”

“She’s fine, Liv. She got sick on the plane, didn’t eat, her blood sugar bottomed out...which reminds me, can you cancel our return flight and book us a ticket on the train?”

“Of course, but Huck, why didn’t you call me sooner, I could have-”

“No, you couldn’t have. You need to be there, you need to keep Jake safe, you need Abby to help you hold down the fort. It’s handled, Liv, I’ve got this.”

“Huck...what aren’t you telling me. I know your voice, Huck, don’t lie to me.”

“She’s pregnant, Liv.”

“Huck! Congratulations!” A sob burst from Huck’s chest. “Oh, Huck,” Liv said softly, hearing his pain.

“I can’t lose her, Liv. I can’t lose her again. I’m happy that she’s pregnant, but God, Liv, I can’t lose her again…”

“Huck. It’s going to be fine. Listen to me. She is going to be fine. Thousands of people have had miscarriages and gone on to have a whole house full of healthy babies. Quinn is going to be fine, Huck.”

“I hope you’re right Liv. I hope your gut is right, because I can’t lose her.”

..

Quinn woke to the creaking sound of someone sitting down in the chair next to her bed, and she opened her eyes to see Huck. 

“Hey,” he said quietly. “Sorry, I was trying not to wake you.”

“It’s okay.” She reached out, and he took her hand, her fingers lacing with his. “How did it go?”

“It’s done. Our train leaves tomorrow afternoon at five, as long as you feel up to it.”

“I’m feeling a lot better.” She said, sitting herself up. They sat in silence for a time, his thumb tracing circles on the back of her hand. “I’m supposed to be getting an ultrasound soon. I asked them to wait until you got back.”

“Thank you for that.” Huck whispered, looking at her. “I don’t want to miss anything.”

“I didn’t want to do anything without you here.” Quinn’s eyes broke away from his. “I’m scared, Huck.” 

Huck stood and sat down on the edge of her bed, putting his arm around her and pulling her close. “I know, Quinn. I am, too.” He sat, stroking her hair and feeling her breathing, trying not to let himself fall apart here. 

Suddenly a young woman walked in, pushing a square desk with a bunch of instruments and a computer screen. “Miss Perkins?” Quinn nodded. “Hi, I’m Julie from Imaging, I’m here to do the transvaginal ultrasound. What I need you to do is undress from the waist down while I go grab some gel, and you can cover yourself with this towel here when you’re done, I’ll be right back.” She walked back out, closing the door behind her. Huck stood, offering Quinn his hand, and she slowly scooted off of the bed, standing with only a slight wobble. She tugged at the tubes connected to her IV. 

“Here, Quinn, you just step out.” He wrapped an arm around her waist as he pulled her pants down, helping her step out and sit back down. He folded them as she tucked the towel around her just in time for the knock at the door.

“Come in,” Quinn called, and Julie came in, holding a white tube in her hand. 

“Okay, I’m going to turn down the lights, I need you to lay back…” Julie wrestled with machinery at the end of the bed. Rest your feet in these stirrups, and I need your butt at the end of the bed, okay?” Quinn nodded, feeling awkward as she spread her legs, placing her feet in the stirrups and laying flat on her back, the cool breeze from the room between her legs only intensifying the awkwardness. Huck took Quinn’s hand in both of his, kissing her fingertips as he perched on the edge of his chair. “Okay, are you ready? I’m going to use this,” Julie held up a long, thin wand connecte by a wire to the computer, “and you may feel a bit of pressure or discomfort. If you feel pain or you’re uncomfortable, just tell me and we will stop, okay? Quinn nodded again, watching the computer screen spring to life, a small blank black triangle with blank numbers underneath. 

“Okay, here we go…” Quinn felt the wand slide inside her, and she tried not to squirm in discomfort. The triangle lit up in white, grey, and black lines and blobs and blurs, and Quinn had no idea what she was seeing. Julie seemed to, though, as she used her free hand to highlight certain parts of the picture, or circle certain grainy blobs, or make small notations that made no sense to Quinn. She focused on her breathing, trying very hard to ignore the moving of the wand and breathe in a normal way. Huck slowly kissed her fingertips again, and she became aware that his hands were barely shaking. 

“Okay, so,” Julie spoke, angling the screen so that they both could see, “here,” she pointed to what looked like a roundish blob, “is the embyo. And here,” she pointed to a point near the center that, after focusing on it, Quinn noticed seemed to almost be pulsating, “that’s your baby’s heart.”

“Oh my God…” Huck breathed.

Quinn couldn’t speak. She wasn’t even sure she was still breathing. Every cell in her body seemed focused on those few pulsing pixels on the computer screen.

“You’re measuring at five, maybe the start of six weeks. You’re a month and a half along, in layman's terms.”

“Is it…”

“Healthy? Technically can’t say yet, since it hasn’t developed anatomically yet. You’ll have an anatomy scan at about twelve weeks. Right now it’s just an embyo, but it’s measuring at the norm for the start of six weeks. The heartbeat looks normal. Do you want to see if we can hear it?”

Quinn nodded quickly, and Julie typed in a command and the room filled with static….only...a small whirring sound going quickly in and out…

“There it is. That’s the heart.” Julie said. Hucks grip tightened as Quinn gasped.

Several minutes passed before Julie pressed a button, and the sound of their baby’s heartbeat was gone. “I’m sorry, I have to get these results up to the lab. The doctor will be back in soon. You can put your pants back on. Thank you!” Julie took the wand, cleaning it off and turning off the computer screen, pulling the curtain around Quinn’s bed before walking out of the door. 

Huck helped Quinn stand and put her pants on again, and lay back down. They both looked at each other, speechless. As the time ticked past, neither one of the could hear anything except that tiny static whirring sound in their mind. 

The curtain pulled back, and Hannah was back. “So, I hear the ultrasound went perfectly, you have a completely viable pregnancy at this point, but you’ll want to get scheduled at an OB when you get home. Your glucose should be pretty close to normal by now…” She grabbed the device as Quinn again held out her finger to be stabbed. “110, there we go! How do you feel now?”

“A lot better. Not as shaky. Hungry.”

“Well, I bet. I am more than happy to release you if you promise to go eat some dinner. Something light, easy on your stomach, okay?” Quinn nodded, and Hannah began to fiddle with the IV, pressing buttons and disconnecting tubes. Finally, the needle was pulled from her arm and a cotton ball taped over it. Hannah ripped a piece of paper from the clipboard. “Here are your discharge instructions, pretty common sense stuff, make sure you eat, try to eat small frequent meals, keep some hard candies or crackers with you to keep from going so low again, it’s all simple. Find an OB, make an appointment. Congratulations. Take care.” Hannah left, and Huck helped Quinn to her feet.

It wasn’t until she felt the fresh air against her face that Quinn finally relaxed against Huck as he guided her to the car. She climbed in when Huck opened the door for her. She didn’t speak until the car purred to life. 

“Huck, thanks for taking me to the hospital. I don’t really remember what happened, I just remember feeling really confused. So, thank you.”

“Quinn, you don’t have to thank me for caring about you,” Huck said as he turned out of the parking lot. “I brought you to the hospital because I was worried about you. You weren’t acting normal, even if you were sick. I wasn’t going to take that chance. So please don’t thank me.”

Quinn leaned back into her seat and stared out of the window. She didn’t know what brought this change in Huck’s mood. He didn’t seem angry, but he wasn’t his usual self…

Was it the baby? It all happened so fast that she wasn’t entirely sure how he felt. She wasn’t even sure how she felt. She just felt numb. She knew she wanted it but...after losing the first and everything that happened since and the whirlwind of the past few days...it seemed unreal. Her hand rested on her stomach, even though it was still completely flat. Was there really a baby in there? Or had she just been dreaming?

Huck, though...she couldn’t begin to know how he felt. He’s always been very guarded about his emotions, although ever since he found her in Charlie’s apartment, she had seen more of him than she had ever imagined she would. But he still was very capable of guarding himself. He seemed to be happy when she told him, but now he just seemed very distant. Was it because he was experiencing the same dream-like state that she was? Or was it because he had realized he wasn’t ready? He had only just asked her to marry him, it wasn’t supposed to go this quickly. 

She understood that he had been upset by her losing the first baby. Neither of them had known, and none of it had been planned. But now...they knew what they were getting into, they had been lax in trying to be careful. Was he worried that he had made the wrong decision? What if he didn’t want her anymore? Her heart seemed to crush in on itself at the mere thought of Huck turning and walking away from her. 

The sky had turned a beautiful shade of light orange as Huck pulled into a parking lot of a restaurant. Quinn stepped out of the car before he could open her door for her, and followed him inside. It was quiet and not crowded, thankfully. She didn’t really want to be around a bunch of people. A waitress led them to a corner booth and gave them their menus before rushing off, leaving Quinn alone with a very silent Huck. She fiddled with her menu, feeling suddenly uneasy about being in public after just getting out of the hospital. She tugged at the ID bracelet on her wrist, trying to work it over her hand. 

Huck swiftly grabbed the knife from a napkin rolled with silverware and reached over, taking her hand and gently placing the blade between her wrist and the band, and suddenly she was free. She rubbed her wrist, not looking at him. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Before Huck could reply, their waitress came back. “Are you guys ready to order, or I could go get your drinks if you need more time?”

Quinn looked up at Huck, who was looking at her. He gestured for her to speak, and she turned to the waitress. “I’d like a Sprite, please, and the turkey melt, plain.” 

The waitress turned to Huck, flipping her hair lightly as she looked him over, biting her lip slightly. “And what can I get for you?” Her tone and the way she was looking at Huck made Quinn’s ears burn, and her hands clenched into fists in her lap. Quinn tried not to glare at the waitress as Huck ordered, but she couldn’t help but watch her with distaste as she walked away, her hips swishing a little overdramaticly. 

The silence continued after their drinks were set down in front of them, and Quinn didn’t know how to breach it. Instead, she sipped at her drink, twirling the straw and poking pieces of ice with it. Finally, Huck spoke. “So, tomorrow we have to be checked out of the hotel by ten, but since the train doesn’t leave until five, I thought maybe you’d like to drop our luggage at the terminal and walk around the city a bit. Since you’ve never been here.”

“Okay,” Quinn said, stabbing at a piece of ice with her straw.

“I don’t think you’re going to get that ice to give you a name.” Huck said, smirking at her. She stuck her tongue out just as the waitress came up holding their plates and gave her a very weird look. 

She sat their plates in front of them and then looked at Huck, licking her lips slightly. “You let me know if there’s anything I can do for you.”

Huck nodded, and she walked away. Quinn took a deep, slow breath, trying not to let it get to her. She picked up half of her sandwich, nibbling at it. Her stomach growled at the smell, and she knew she would be able to hold down at least some of her food. It did taste good, once she got past the bitter taste of annoyance at the waitress. Huck was done by the time she eyed the other half of her sandwich. 

“We can take it back with us if you need. I don’t want you to get sick,” Huck suggested, and she nodded. She certainly didn’t want a repeat performance. Huck flagged down the waitress who returned with a small box. Quinn made a point of slowly tucking her hair behind her ear, flashing her engagement ring. The waitress saw, and slightly frowned, but continued to bat her eyelashes at Huck.

Finally, Huck was given a receipt and they went back to the car. It took only a few minutes to reach the hotel, but the awkward silence came back in that short time. Quinn’s annoyance at the waitress carried over, and she was annoyed at Huck’s sudden and unknown mood change. He said nothing as the elevator carried them up to their floor, and he unlocked their door, holding it open for her. 

Quinn grabbed her suitcase, rummaging around for a clean pair of pajamas. 

“How are you feeling?” Huck asked, and Quinn snapped.

“How am I-” Quinn laughed once. “Oh, I’m fine. Because this,” she waved her finger at herself and Huck,” this is totally normal.”

“Quinn-”

“You shut me out, Huck. I don’t know what happened, but ever since you got back from finishing the job, you’ve shut me out. You’re...distant.” 

“I’m scared,” Huck said. 

“I am, too, Huck, but I don’t understand. Do you not want this baby, did you realize you don’t want me? Do you want-”

“I WANT YOU!” Huck yelled, and Quinn’s jaw snapped shut in surprise. Her breath caught in her throat. Huck sank down, sitting on the corner of the bed. “I want you, Quinn, and I want this baby. I just don’t want...I can’t lose you, Quinn.” He put his head in his hands. “I can’t lose you. This is the fourth time I’ve seen you in the hospital, not knowing if you were going to be okay, and I just...I can’t lose you.” 

Quinn dropped to her knees in front of him, taking his hands from his face and looking into his eyes. “You won’t lose me.”

“Quinn, you and I are both smart enough to know that you can’t promise that. I’ve kept death from getting you so many times…”

“Huck, look at me.” She placed her fingers under his chin, tilting his head up to hers. “I know it can happen again. I know there’s the chance that I might end up losing this child, too.” Her voice started to shake, but she pressed on. “I know how you feel because I feel that way about you. But you can’t just shut me out, Huck, because all that is going to do is push me away. The last time you shut me out, I ended up in B-613. Let’s not repeat history. Let me in.”

Huck’s hand gently caressed her cheek. “I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Quinn leaned forward, placing a kiss on his lips, feeling the sparks trailing down from her lips down to her toes. He pulled her up onto the bed, his lips refusing to leave hers. His hands trailed across her body as she held onto him.

“I love you, Quinn.”

“I love you, Huck.”

..


	17. Tracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home, planning, a possible new threat, and an abundance of smut....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update - I've been away visiting family, and loaded with schoolwork! Semester ends on the 30th, and Fall semester doesn’t start until the end of August (that is, if I remember to register for classes - I haven’t even decided what classes to take!) so I will have more time to write. Again, sorry about the long wait!!!

“Huck, Huck, I can’t, I’m so sore, I can’t move, please…”

“Just a little more, Quinn, you can take it.”

“Damnit, Huck, will you tell me where we are going?” Quinn stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, trying to catch her breath. 

“Trust me, it’s worth it. Just over that bridge right there, okay?” Huck pointed at a bridge that crossed over a large street. 

Quinn groaned, rolling her eyes and picking up the two shopping bags she was carrying. “I’m already regretting this shopping spree. I should be saving my money for a new car so you don’t have to keep lugging me everywhere. Ow!” Quinn tripped, but caught herself before Huck could turn around. 

“I told you I can carry those, too.” Huck held up the three bags he was already carrying.

“No, geeze, I can carry this, but I don’t know if my feet can.” She hobbled to keep up with him, cursing herself for not having worn a more comfortable pair of shoes. She kept looking down, trying not to trip over another rock, and so she almost ran into Huck when he stopped. “Whoa.”

“I know, right? It’s nice.”

“Can we…”

“Well, the water’s cold, but we can sit in the sand if you want.” Quinn followed Huck as they stepped onto the beige sand of Lake Michigan, the sounds of the traffic on Lake Shore Drive fading as they walked. Finally, Quinn sunk down onto the sand, whipping off her shoes as Huck sat next to her. “So, what do you think?”

“I think I don’t want to walk another step for at least ten minutes,” Quinn said. “No, really though, this is so nice. I haven’t had this much fun in a long time. And I don’t think I’ve ever gone shopping with a man before. And that bookstore, I could have stayed there for days...four whole floors full of books! That restaurant, though, I would come back here just to eat there again. How did you know about that place?”

Huck traced a design in the sand before answering. “I grew up here.”

“You mean...you...you’ve lived here?”

Huck nodded. Suddenly Quinn felt awkward. Noone knew anything about Huck’s past prior to Kim. Huck wasn’t even his birth name. It didn’t matter to her, she loved him, but she still felt as though his past wasn’t her business. She was interested, because that is who she is, but she no longer felt comfortable asking questions. But Huck spoke again. “I lived in an apartment with my mom...North Side, I think? My dad, he died in the military when I was little, which is why I went into the military. Mom, she did the best she could but she had a heart attack when I was in Basic. I don’t remember if I have extended family or not, I never asked because I had no reason to. I should have, but I didn’t. But I remember the good restaurants to go to, I remember that Michigan Avenue is the best place to shop, and I remember that this beach is one of the most beautiful places I’ve ever been.”

Quinn watched him as he stared out at the water, and slowly laced her fingers with his. “Thank you. For sharing that with me, I mean.”

“I wish I could remember more, but...The Hole does more damage than they think. I didn’t just forget if I had a wife and child.” Huck took a deep breath. “Let’s not talk about that. You’re enjoying the day.”

“Well, I am, but my feet aren’t.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll have you back in a taxi in a bit and then we’ll be on a train home. Abby is meeting us at the train station, she had the car picked up from the airport and got it home for us. We’ll got to the office Monday and fill Liv in then. I have a surprise waiting for you at home.”

“Huck, we’re hundreds of miles away from home,” Quinn pointed out, wiggling her toes into the sand.

“Abby owed me a favor.”

“Oh, geeze.” Quinn rolled her eyes. “Huck, whatever you did, it’s not necessary.”

“Actually, you’ll find that it was. At least to me.” Huck raised an eyebrow at her, and she giggled. 

“Thanks for today, though. Even though I feel guilty for spending a good chunk of my savings...I needed new clothes. And books.”

“I should take you to bookstores more often. I love how your eyes lit up when you saw all those books.” Quinn’s cheeks flushed as she buried her entire foot in the sand.

“I like books.”

“And I love you.” 

Quinn looked up at him and met his warm eyes. In the sunlight shining off of the water, his eyes seemed to sparkle as bright as the diamond he had on her finger. She loved this, this carefree Huck, this simple Huck. She loved all of his sides, even the darker ones, but she loved getting these glimpses of who he could have been if B-613 hadn’t…

But she had been there, too. Although they never got to throw her in The Hole, and in that respect she considered herself lucky. But she had been B-613. She had tortured people, she had killed people, and she had liked it. They were so much alike. Would she be sitting here now, pregnant with a ring on her finger, if she hadn’t gotten involved with Charlie and let him trap her in B-613, or if she had let Olivia save her when she caught her spying on her? She wanted to think so. When he came to her apartment and kissed her...when he finally took her in the parking garage...and again in the office…the things he made her feel, he had to have felt it too...

“We should go flag down a taxi, we don’t want to be late,” Huck said, snapping her out of her thoughts. She took his hand, letting him help her to her feet and, taking one last look at the glistening water, turned and followed him wherever he led her.

..

The train finally began to move, and Quinn collapsed in her seat after shoving her puse underneath it. “I. Am. Beat.”

“Do you want to sleep? I can ask if they have pillows…”

“No, I’m just glad to relax.” Quinn leaned over and rested her head on Huck’s shoulder, watching the city moving through the window. “It’s all so different now.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean...where we were when we left home. We aren’t there anymore, we’re...it’s all changed. Everything had changed.”

“For the better, I hope.” Huck’s hand lightly touched her stomach, which sent butterflies fluttering into her throat. 

“I hope so, too.” She smiled, lightly kissing his cheek. “You know...we have a wedding to plan.”

Huck took her hand, lifting it up so they both could see the diamond on her finger, glittering in the sun. “This looks perfect on you.”

Quinn turned, running her fingers down his cheek. “It better, because it’s never coming off.” She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, sending the butterflies scurrying to all parts of her body, flooding her veins with desire. His fingers brushed the hair from the back of her neck, pulling her closer. She opened her mouth, inviting his tongue to explore, but he gently cleared his throat, pushing her back.

“If you do that, then the whole train will see me rip your clothes off and although I would relish taking you right here and now, I don’t especially like the idea of anyone else looking at your body. If you kiss me again, Quinn, I won’t be able to stop myself, so I need you to sit in your seat like a good girl and watch a movie with me on the laptop. Okay?” His brow was furrowed, his breathing heavy. Quinn nodded slowly, simultaneously turned on and scared. Huck pulled the tray table out in front of them and set his laptop on it, waking it up and typing some commands until a media screen popped up and music began to play through the earbud he handed her as he put the other in his own ear.

“An Affair to Remember?” She asked.

“Yes. Do you like it?”

“I love it, it’s just...not a selection I would have pegged you for.”

“Oh? And what movie do you think suits me?”

“I don’t know...some secret agent movie or something.”

“I have no patience for them. They are unrealistic.”

“I think that’s the point, but touche.” Quinn smiled, leaning her head back on his shoulder, letting her mind and body relax and enjoy these easy moments with the man she loved. 

..

“Oh god, Huck, you can’t be serious.” Quinn said, peering out of the window of Abby’s car as it came to a stop in the driveway of their home. Huck’s car sat in the street in front of their house because, sitting in the driveway in front of the garage, was the same make, model, and color convertible that they had driven in Chicago.

“You liked it. I have a lot of money in savings. I got it for you.”

“Huck! You...you can’t just….I can’t…”

“Quinn,” Abby said, “if you don’t want this car, I’ll take it and you can have mine.”

“Ha ha,” said Quinn sarcastically. “Seriously, Huck, you can’t just buy me a car. I was saving, I could have done it myself, you shouldn’t use your money -”

“Our money.”

“We aren’t married, Huck, it’s your money.

“You said yes.” He took her hand and held it up. “What’s mine is yours.”

“Quinn,” Abby said, “I’ll see you tomorrow, you can give me the keys then?” Quinn rolled her eyes, hugging her.

“Thanks Abby.”

“No problem.” Abby waved, backing up and driving off. Quinn reached down, picking up her bags and slinging them over her shoulder as she walked to the door, trailing her suitcase behind her. 

Huck reached around her with his free hand before she could open the door herself. She marched in, wrestling her suitcase up two stairs before Huck swooped in, grabbing the bottom of it and hoisting it up. When they got up to the bedroom, the suitcase was put down and Quinn sat down on the bed, crossing her arms.

“Huck.”

“Quinn,” Huck said, amused.

“I can’t accept a car from you.”

“You’re going to be my wife, you’re going to have to accept a lot of things from me.”

Quinn threw her hands in the air. “Yeah, a ring, a dinner, your penis, but not a car!”

“Very eloquently put, Miss Perkins,” Huck teased, and she sighed.

“Huck, you’ve already bought this house, this gorgeous house. You bought me diamond necklaces and an engagement ring, you’ve...you can’t just buy me a car.”

“I already have. If you don’t like it, I can take it back and get something different. I just saw how much you enjoyed the car we had in Chicago, I knew you needed a car but you didn’t have enough yet, I wanted to do something for you.”

“Huck-”

“Quinn, please.” Huck sank to his knees in front of her, placing his hands on her knees. “I wanted to do something for you. I wanted you to be able to get around when I’m not here. I wanted to give you your freedom back because I know you aren’t going to be happy following me everywhere. I wanted you to be able to leave if you need to. I want you to be free, Quinn. I love you, and I wanted to do this for you.”

Quinn sighed, touching his face. “Fine. But promise me no more big surprises? If we are going to be married, we have to make these decisions together.”

“I promise. I just want you happy.”

“I am.” Quinn leaned forward, lightly pecking his lips. “I am happy. I love you.” She leaned in again, letting her lips linger, brushing across his. His eyes closed and his jaw set as her tongue lightly brushed his bottom lip. He breathed deep and slow, and then he stood, pushing her down onto the bed. His lips met hers, and this time accepted her open mouth, letting his tongue dance across her teeth, tasting her. 

He felt himself losing control. He wanted to rip her shorts off, take those sweet thighs and spread them wide. He wanted to make her scream as he plunged himself into her. Her hands pulled at his waistband, and he grabbed her wrists, twisting and slamming them into the mattress above her head. They both were breathing as though they had just run a marathon. “Quinn…” he groaned, “I can’t...you haven’t been well…”

“I feel fine, Huck, I’ve been fine, please.” Quinn whined.

“Quinn, you are very close to making me lose control of myself. I don’t think I can be gentle and it’s best if we don’t.” The words almost caused him physical pain as he throbbed against the zipper of his pants, yearning to fill her.

“Please, Huck…” Quinn whispered. 

“Quinn…” Huck growled in warning.

“Huck, please fuck me!” Quinn begged, and Huck snapped. His mouth crashed down on hers, forcing it wide as he shoved his tongue in. His hand stopped pressing her wrists into the bed and yanked her shorts down, leaving them at her ankles and feeling her feet kick them off. His fingers found the lacy waistband of her underwear and with a tug, the fabric ripped apart, the sound making Quinn moan, knowing how hot he was for her. He shoved his own pants down, letting them fall to the floor as he throbbed in the feeling of open air, knowing that her sweet wet body was mere centimeters away.

Huck growled again, sitting up and grabbing her hips, yanking her up to face him, and after a beat, he forced her down as he buried himself in her with all the force he had, and Quinn cried out in both pain and ecstasy. Her head fell back, and he attacked her neck with his lips, his tongue, his teeth, nipping at the sensitive skin as he thrust himself deep inside her again, eliciting another moan from her open mouth. He thrust again, harder. “Oh, god, Huck!” she cried, letting her fingernails pierce the flesh of his back as he slammed himself into her again and again.

He growled, and then moaned, feeling her walls tightening around him watching her coil up like a loaded spring, and just when he thought he couldn’t stand it any more, she screamed, exploding around him, milking him, and he thrust once more, letting himself spiral down into his own orgasm, gripping her hips tightly as he filled her, still moaning.

They soon fell to the bed, both utterly spent. They lay, side by side, panting, both slowly drifting back to earth. 

“Wow,” Quinn breathed. “I’m glad...you didn’t...do that...on the train…”

“Me too. They might have thrown us off.” 

“It would have been worth it.”

Huck rolled his eyes. They were perfect together sexually. They both liked it rough and quick and dirty, and they both liked it slow and passionate, and they both knew what the other needed. He hadn’t been very rough or forceful with her since he rescued her, and although he loved making love to her...he still needed her in a primal way, the same way her needed her in the parking garage. 

She yawned and scooted up so that her head was on the pillow. Huck reached over and turned off the light, pulling the blanket over their naked bodies as he laid down behind her, feeling her naked skin against his. If he hadn’t worn himself out so entirely, he would have been extremely turned on by this. Instead he let his fingertips savor the feel of her velvet skin. Down her arm, across her breast, down to circle her abdomen. 

“We’re really having a baby,” he whispered.

“Mmm…” Quinn mumbled, already half asleep. Huck smiled. It was so easy for her to fall asleep.

His thoughts turned back to the baby. How surreal it still seemed. Would he ever believe it was really happening? Part of him doubted it. Laying in bed with Quinn, the woman who agreed to marry him, carrying his child...it seemed like a dream that he should be woken up from at any minute. 

He had never wanted anything so badly in his life. His imagination conjured up an image that nearly broke his heart from joy. Quinn, laying in the grass in a white eyelet dress, laughing, her stomach round and ripe with their child, a silver wedding band on her finger reflecting the sunlight...More than anything, this is what he wanted. This is what she deserved, to be happy, to be loved. He wanted to give her everything. All he wanted was her, and their baby. Nothing else could ever matter.

He leaned forward, giving her a light kiss just above her ear. “I love you,” he whispered, and he relaxed against her, letting himself drift off alongside her into sleep.

..

Huck woke in the morning to an empty bed. He shot up, looking around, his senses suddenly at full capacity before realizing that nothing had happened. Quinn had simply gotten up and let him sleep. It’s normal. Nothing to be worried about.

He was indeed right. As he came down the stairs, the smell of fresh coffee wafted through the house. Quinn was wearing one of her oversize t-shirts that hit in the middle of her thigh, holding a steaming cup as she stood at the counter, reading a newspaper. He came up behind her, taking her hips, startling her.

“Good morning.” He kissed her cheek.

“Good morning to you, too,” she said, smiling. “There’s coffee.”

“I can see. But I’m much more interested in what I found here.” Huck let a slight teasing tone creep into his voice.

“Oh? And what is that?” Quinn giggled.

“This newspaper.” Huck took one hand from her hip, placing it on the paper. “You seem to have found this article interesting before I came in.” His other hand slowly slid down her thigh. “Read it to me.”

“I...uhm…” Quinn seemed confused, but she put down her mug, looking down at the paper. “It says that this week there was a bombing in East Sudan…” She trailed off as Huck’s fingers slowly moved under the hem of the shirt, dancing up her thigh. 

“Keep going,” Huck encouraged. “I want to hear it.”

“There was a bombing in East Sudan. There is speculation that…” Hucks fingers trailed her inner thigh. “There is speculation that it is the same group that held US hostages two years ago. There are…” Lightly, Huck’s finger brushed against her sex, making her tremble. “There are no numbers for the casualties yet….” His thumb began to lightly circle her clitorus. “But it is speculated...to be high...oh!” Hucks finger pushed inside her, and stopped.

“Keep reading, it’s fascinating,” Huck said.

Quinn swallowed hard, and continued. “There are dozens….wounded...including children...a school was...badly damaged...ungh!” His thumb circled harder as he pressed another finger inside her, gently pumping. “It will take...days to...get through...the rubble…” Huck felt her walls tightening around his fingers, and he pumped harder, bringing his free hand to take hers, and she squeezed it, letting him feel her ecstacy just as she burst around him, falling apart in his arms, lightly moaning and biting her lip as she rode out her orgasm. He took his fingers from her, letting her watch as he slowly put them in his mouth, tasting her.

“When you wear clothes like that and fail to wear underwear...well…” Huck shrugged. “I can’t be expected to keep my hands to myself.” He stepped away, and over to the coffeepot. “Good, there’s coffee.”

Quinn stood at the counter, both hands flat, still breathing heavily as Huck poured his coffee and turned to her with an amused expression on his face. “Something wrong?” he asked, taking a sip. Quinn shook her head, still in a bit of shock. He came back to her, setting his cup next to hers and pulling her into his arms. “We have to go in to the office today. Do you want to drive your new car?”

“Honestly? I’m nervous enough getting back to work, I don’t know if I want to put a brand new car at the mercy of my anxiety.” 

“I’d be more than happy to drive us both.” He kissed her hand, and then raised it to wiggle the ring at her. “You know, we should really do some planning.”

“Yeah, I have been thinking about it. A lot.”

“Eager, are you?”

“To be your wife? Yes.” Quinn kissed him quickly. “Speaking of...should I change my name to...whatever yours is?”

Huck looked down. “I don’t actually remember what my real name is. After B-613...and being Huck for so long…”

“It’s okay, I get it, I just didn’t know. Change of subject. When? I’d like to be married before the baby comes...and probably before I get too huge to enjoy anything.”

Huck laughed. “I would love to marry you as soon as possible. If you want, we could go to the courthouse and fill out the papers for a marriage license and work from there.”

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes.” Quinn kissed him again, lingering, letting her lips convey how happy he made her. “While you were asleep, I went ahead and made an appointment with an OB. They actually had a slot that had just opened for tomorrow morning at nine. I hope you don’t mind that I went ahead and made it.”

“No, Quinn, I want to be sure you’re healthy and that our baby is okay.” He smiled. 

“Well, I figured since we were both going back to work and you usually went in earlier than me…”

“Liv can deal with me being an hour late.”

“She knows?” Quinn looked puzzled. 

“Yeah...I had to call and tell her that the job was done, and to have her book our train tickets, and she asked where you were, and…”

“Huck, it’s fine…” Quinn took his hand. “I’m just worried, I guess. If we tell everyone, and then…” Her eyes fell, and the light left her face. He brought his hand to her face, letting his thumb stroke her cheekbone. 

“I know. I know, Quinn. I was just scared for you at the time. You know Liv won’t tell anyone.”

“I know. I feel like a whore, now, though.”

“Quinn,” Huck growled. “Don’t you ever refer to yourself as a whore. You are not a whore. You are mine. You are mine and I love you.”

Quinn blushed, embarrassed. “I’m sorry.”

“I know this all went so fast, but I don’t want to live without you.” He put his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. “The only people whose opinions matter are happy for you, and for us. Although you may want to tell Abby, before she figures out that we told Olivia first.”

Quinn giggled, nodding. “Oh yes, she would be furious!” She looked at the clock. “I better get dressed so we can go.” She skipped down the hall and up the stairs, leaving Huck smiling.

..

“Nervous?” Huck looked at her sideways as the elevator jerked up. 

“No, no I’m not, why?”

“Because you’re picking at the skin on your thumb, which you only do when you’re nervous.”

Quinn rolled her eyes. “Why did you even ask?”

Huck reached over and took her hand. “So that I could tell you that you’ll be fine. Besides, you have an office, and it’s right next to mine. If we’re working in there, tap the wall three times and I’ll come to you, okay?”

“Huck, we aren’t little girls playing house, we don’t need secret codes.”

“You’re also a bit snappy when you’re nervous.” She looked at him, and he raised an eyebrow.

“Fine, I’m snappy. I’m just…” 

“Nervous?”

Quinn glared at him, and he laughed as the doors opened, and they walked out. He got to the office door first and held it open for her, and she quickly strode past him, ignoring him. She had to admit he was right, she was nervous, but he was just making her even more nervous. She saw Abby standing at the table in the meeting room, and so she walked in. “Abby?”

Abby turned. “Quinn, hey, ready to get back to work?”

“New client?” Quinn asked, nodding at the picture of the mid-30’s dark-haired man taped to the glass.

“Yep,” Abby said as Huck walked in. “Daughter is missing, but she was big into anti-government groups, big conspiracy theorist, sympathized with Al Qaeda, blah blah blah. He’s afraid she got mixed up in something big. But not only do we need to find her, but we have to keep her ‘die government die’ rantings a secret from the media.”

“Why?”

“Father’s Congressman Richard Delcreux from Louisiana.”

“The one who…”

“Came home to find his wife had murdered her own mother? The same. He was lucky his career survived that, if this gets out -”

“He’s toast.” Abby nodded. Quinn started reading the papers in one of the files laid open on the table.

“Where’s Liv?” Huck asked. Abby pointed to Liv’s office, where he could see her sitting at her desk, looking worried. He knocked and quietly came in. 

“Liv.” She didn’t move, and he closed the door. “Liv.”

“He wants Jake. He’s looking, he wants Jake. He wants…”

“Your father? Liv, did your father call you?”

“Yes. He told me to hand Jake over to him. That our truces were over the minute I came back to Washington, that he could do whatever he needed to get Jake and make him pay-” Olivia’s voice broke as her fingers fluttered to her forehead. Huck reached into her cabinet and pulled out a bottle of wine from the emergency stash she kept hidden, as well as a glass. He quickly poured a glass, which she snatched and gulped down, holding it out for him to refill. 

“Liv, I’ll run point on this. I can set up a safehouse, I can make sure Jake is safe.”

“Huck, I can’t ask you to go up against my father right now, not-”

“Liv, I’ve got this. Jake has no chance of running, Command will expect that. He has a better chance hiding in the city and I have the place. Kim’s house is empty, noone comes checking, it shows up in Kim’s name. I can keep the price high and tell the realtor not to show it until I give the okay. I’ve got this, Liv. Where is Jake?”

“He’s in Abby’s office asleep.” She downed the rest of the second glass.

“I’ll take him there, I’ll have him help me put glare gel on my windshield and switch out the plates, and I’ll set him up over there. It’s handled, Liv.”

Liv nodded, pouring another glass and looking at him. Her eyes were wide, scared and worried. “Thanks, Huck.”

He nodded, walking back out of the office. Abby was alone in the meeting room, and so he went to peek in Quinn’s office, where she already had papers spread on her desk. She was bent over her laptop, typing away and completely engrossed in her work. She looked like she had never left. Like nothing had ever happened, not B-613, not Charlie, nothing. She looked focused in her element.

He cleared his throat, and she looked up and smiled. “Hi.” She blushed, having been caught in her zone.

“Hey. I’ve got an errand to run for Liv. Should take an hour or two. I won’t have my phone on me…” He knew he couldn’t take anything that could be tracked, but after all these health scares with Quinn, he didn’t want to leave her without a way to reach him. He didn’t have a choice, he couldn’t leave Command a way to find Jake.

“You’re not…” Quinn’s mind jumped to the worst. Was he going to torture someone? It must have shown in her eyes, because Huck immediately shook his head. 

“No, nothing like that. Don’t worry Quinn, it’s just sensitive stuff and I want to cover my bases.” And he was. He didn’t feel good about lying to Quinn, but he would not put her in danger by telling her his plan. Really, he was stupid for telling Olivia, but he doubted her life would be in danger as long as her father was Command and only out for revenge. This wasn’t a danger to the Republic, and that would be the only reason he would physically endanger his own daughter. But Quinn...No, she could know nothing of this plan. The farther she was from this, the better. Keeping her safe was worth the lies. So he smiled at her and kissed her before going to Abby’s office.

Quinn turned back to her computer, part of her mind lingering on Huck. He didn’t tell her what he was doing exactly, but she trusted him. She didn’t want to worry him by worrying. Whatever the job, he was good at what he did, and she trusted that. She let her full mind fall back into her task at hand, cracking into accounts and emails owned by the daughter. She didn’t notice how much time had passed until Abby knocked at her door. 

“Hey, you mind holding down the fort while I go grab lunch?”

“Sure, but I thought Liv was here, too?”

“Oh, she left about half an hour ago. Booty call at the White House, I think. Either that, or Mellie’s throwing a hissy fit again over some policy Fitz is trying to push through. Can I bring you back something?”

“Yeah, a ruben and chips from that sandwich place on the corner. Thanks, Abby.”

Abby smiled, waving, and walked out.

Quinn felt strange, all alone in the office. When she heard the elevator move, she felt a twinge of anxiety. Memories seemed to be knocking at her mind’s door, but she bent back down over her laptop, keeping the door shut tight on them. She wasn’t going to let being alone in the office faze her when she had work to do. She needed to prove herself again. 

Her breathing calmed as she typed in more commands on her keyboard, smiling when the bank statement she had been trying to break into popped up. Just like riding a bike.

Quickly, she scanned the document, trying to match up dates and times and places. She zoned into her work, letting the numbers and letters in the screen consume her. 

A movement in her peripheral vision, and she jumped, looking up. Huck was standing, leaning against the doorframe, smiling. Quinn relaxed back in her chair, her heart racing. “You scared me, Huck.”

“I can see that.” He looked out into the hallway. “You’re alone here?”

“Abby went out for lunch,” Quinn said, and Huck stepped in her office, closing the door behind him. 

“That may not have been a wise decision, leaving you here alone. Where anyone could take advantage of you.” He walked around her desk, spinning her chair to face him as he stared down at her with smouldering eyes. Her breathing became heavy, completely entranced by the way he looked at her. His hands on the arms of her chair, he bent down slowly and pressed his lips to hers, pressing her back into the chair. 

“Mmmm…” She allowed his tongue to graze her teeth, and felt his arms wrap around her, lifting her from the chair. Her hand reached for the desk, sweeping aside the papers and knocking the laptop to the edge as he sat her on top of the cool wood. His kisses became stronger, more eager, and she spread her legs, letting him raise her skirt over her thighs as he stood between her knees. Her fingers fumbled with his belt, and as she sprung his length free and grasped him firmly, he swept her panties aside, letting her guide him to her center. He let the head brush against her lips and felt a shudder of anticipation travel up her spine, her breathing hitched against his lips. The satisfaction of her need pleased him, and he plunged himself into her, unable to breathe at the sudden engulfing warmth of her around him. She moaned lightly as he pulled out, thrusting again.

“Oh, Quinn…” he moaned, feeling her walls pulsing around him, urging him to take her over that same cliff he was heading towards at full speed. She moaned into his mouth as he picked up the pace, thrusting himself to the hilt inside her. He felt her walls begin to tighten just as he himself neared the precipice, and his fingers slid from her back, down to rub her blood-engorged clit.

“Huck!” She yelled, and she exploded around him, sending him swirling, burying himself in her as he released all he had into her depths. Her fingers clutched at his shoulders, and her hot, heavy breathing against his neck felt like heaven. The pleasure he got from pleasing her was like nothing else in this world to him. He couldn’t get enough.

He held her close, letting her catch her breath. Smiling, he breathed in the scent of her hair, the light floral of her shampoo. He lightly kissed the soft skin of her neck, feeling her pulse under his lips. 

“Wow…” Quinn breathed.

“Yeah,” Huck said, his fingers running down her back. “I know.”

Quinn could hear the sound of the elevator, and they both rushed to put their clothes back in place. Huck had barely rebuckled his belt before Abby opened the door. 

“Oh, hey, Huck,” Abby said, completely clueless. She lifted up the brown bag she held in her hand. “I got your lunch.” She set it down on Quinn’s desk as Huck walked out, into his own office. Abby waited until he was out of earshot. “Sooooooo…..you and Huck getting married!”

Quinn blushed. “Yeah, about that...we’re going to the courthouse today for fill out papers for the marriage licence.”

“Wow, what’s the rush?”

“Well...I’m kindof...pregnant.”

“WHAT!” Abby screamed, and Huck ran back in, eyes wide. Quinn’s blush deepened. “Quinn!” Abby ran around the desk and grabbed Quinn up into a tight hug.

“Uhm….Abby…..oxygen….” Quinn flapped her arms.

“Sorry,” Abby let go. “It’s just...Quinn! Pregnant!”

“I know, it came as a shock to me too.” Quinn said, flopping back in her chair, glancing at Huck. He was silently chuckling at Abby’s reaction. 

“Quinn, I’m so happy for you, really!” Abby stepped forward to hug her again, but Quinn threw her hands up. “Sorry about that, I was just so excited. Do you have a date?”

Quinn looked at Huck. “We still need to talk about it more, but we know we want it within the next 8 months. Don’t worry, Abby, you’ll be the first to know.”

Abby walked out, shaking her head with a grin on her face. Huck laughed. “She’s crazy.”

Quinn nodded. “At least she’s nice now.”

“We should go to the courthouse before it closes…” Huck noted.

“Well, I can let this program run for a bit without me, we could go now?” Quinn asked hopefully. Huck nodded, and she jumped up, taking his hand and letting him lead her from the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have read this story so far! I'm excited with just the few hits I've gotten. Please, if you have time, I'd love for some comments - I really want to know what everyone thinks!! I'm working on the next chapter now!


	18. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time lapse 6 weeks - ultrasound, dress shopping....and danger.

“Are you okay?” Huck whispered as they sat, waiting to be called.

“I’m fine. I think. Nervous.” Quinn’s fingers tightened on his. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, of course.” Huck’s free hand lightly stroked her slightly bulging stomach. “These past six weeks have gone by so fast.”

“Speak for yourself, you’re not the one puking every day.” Quinn’s stomach turned at the thought of how bad her morning sickness had gotten. Her doctor had given her medicine, and it helped, but only slightly. “I can’t believe I’m twelve weeks.”

“Me neither.” Huck’s thumb traced circles on the stomach of her shirt. “And with our wedding coming up soon…”

“Two weeks, three days, and…” Quinn glanced at her watch. “Three and a half hours.” 

Huck laughed, shaking his head. “Then you’ll be mine.”

“I’m already yours.” Quinn smiled at him. “Well, for the morning.”

“That’s right, Abby’s taking you dress hunting today. Again.”

“Again, yes.” Quinn sighed. “Everything makes me look fat.”

“You’re pregnant.”

“And fat.”

“Pregnant.”

“And fat.”

Huck glared at her. “You are not fat, Quinn. Please don’t insult our child like that.”

“Please don’t take it so personal that I don’t like my body right now, Huck.” She huffed, looking around at the people now staring at them. She lowered her voice to a whisper. “And please don’t talk down to me in public. I’m not a child.”

“You’re not a child, Quinn, I know, I just don’t like it when-”

“Perkins?” A nurse called, and Quinn jumped up, letting Huck follow her, shaking his head. Her hormones seemed out of control these days, she was so easily upset….but she was never upset for long. But, she was right. He shouldn’t have spoken to her the way he had. As they walked, he twined his fingers back with hers, and she looked at him. 

‘Sorry.’ He mouthed to her, and her face softened into a smile. The nurse guided them into a room, and closed the door.

Quinn sat on the table, bouncing slightly in anticipation. Huck sat in the chair next to her and took her hand in his. He still had a hard time believing this was real. Having Quinn was all he could have hoped for, and watching her growing with his child...Their eyes met, and Quinn grasped his hand, smiling lightly as a knock came at the door. 

“Quinn Perkins?” A blonde poked her head in. Quinn nodded, and she came in, closing the door behind her. “I’m Marissa, I’m going to be doing the ultrasound today. Anatomy ultrasound ordered by Dr. Owens, correct?” Quinn nodded again. “Okay, we’re all ready, if you want to lay back and lift up your shirt, and tuck this towel over the bottom of your pants, which need to be low around your hips, please.”

Huck watched as Quinn laid back onto the table, pulling her shirt up and unsnapping her paints, pulling them down. He could see the outline of her hipbones under her skin, and the small bulge of her stomach. Their baby.

Marissa pressed a button, and the lights went out, leaving only the light of the computer. She pulled out an instrument and a bottle. “So I’m going to take a look and make sure everything is good, take all the measurements and whatnot, and then I’ll let you see, and we’ll see if we can get some good pictures for you to take with you. It might be possible to see the sex, is that something you’d like to know?”

Huck looked at Quinn, who turned to him. Her eyes sparkled, and he knew she wouldn’t be able to say no. He nodded slightly in agreement, and Quinn turned back to Marissa. “Yes.” Her voice trembled with excitement, as did the hand Huck still held.

As Marissa guided the probe across Quinn’s bare stomach, they stared at each other. Huck could see the excitement in her eyes, mixed with a twinge of fear. He was sure his eyes mirrored hers. He wanted so badly to know that their baby was okay. His fears haunted him at night - there was something wrong with the baby, and it would end up taking Quinn, too. He knew Quinn worried, too...worried that her suicide attempt had done something, worried that she was doomed to miscarry again, worried that she would never be able to-

“Okay, are you ready?” Marissa turned the screen for them to see. “There’s the face…...and here, this is an arm…….here’s the spine……….all five toes on each foot, you see…..and here…..your baby girl.”

Quinn gasped as Huck felt his heart stop. A girl. Their girl. Their child.

“Ouch,” Quinn said, and Huck jumped, thinking something was wrong. Quinn pulled her fingers from his and rubbed them. He had squeezed too hard, but she smiled before looking back at the screen. Marissa clicked a button, and several small pieces of paper popped out of the side. 

“Here’s the pictures.” She handed them to Huck as she wiped Quinn’s stomach with the towel. “Everything is anatomically normal, I’ll send the footage to Dr. Owens and she should call you in a few days.” Quinn nodded, sitting up and snapping her pants. “You can leave when you’re done.” Marissa walked out, leaving the door open as Quinn grabbed her purse.

“Huck….a girl…” Her fingers twined with his. “A daughter…”

Huck kissed her forehead as he led her back down the hallway. “How am I so lucky?”

“This is the only time you’re allowed to love two women,” Quinn joked, bumping him with her hip as they walked outside to her convertible, although he was driving. Huck laughed, opening her car door for her. Before he drove out of the parking lot, her bent his head, lightly kissing her stomach.

Quinn giggled, making him smile. She had been having a hard time, she was always sick. Their sex life had even taken a hit - the movements made her nauseous. He didn’t care, he was more concerned about how she felt, but he could tell that Quinn was taking it harder than he was. Although she never said anything, he could see how quiet she was in the hours after he came home once a week from taking food and other necessary items to Jake. It was the only time he was vague about what he was doing - he didn’t like lying to her, but to tell her the truth would put her in danger, and that simply wasn’t an option. She didn’t say a word about it, though; almost as though she knew that she shouldn’t get herself involved. He hoped that she would say something if it upset her - they had promised each other, after all, to be honest about their feelings. 

As he drove, Huck cast these thoughts from his mind, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. Quinn was all he wanted, and yet she was giving him the gift of a daughter. He didn’t think he could be happier.

…

“Oh, congratulations!” Olivia hugged Quinn as Abby squealed.

“Quinn!” Abby managed to choke out. As soon as Olivia let go, Abby scooped Quinn into her own arms. “I’m so happy for you! Oh, this is going to make shopping even better! I found an amazing place, I know you’re going to find something!”

Huck looked at Olivia, who looked at her watch. “We have a client who should be here any minute, but in this instance, we can spare you two for a few hours, but I need you back here in a few hours. We’ve still got bills to pay.”

“And a dress to pay for!” Abby said. “Is this the slut client?”

“Abby…” Oliva warned.

“Well, she is, she’s slept with every politician with a dick…”

“Abby…”

Abby sighed. “We need the money.”

Olivia nodded sharply. “We need the money. Go now, so you can get ba-”

“Miss Pope.” A woman stood in the doorway, and Quinn tried to keep her jaw from falling open. This woman was either a runway model or had just stepped out of the Victoria’s Secret catalog. A tight black skirt covered small hips and an even smaller waist, and a white top was unbuttoned just enough to show at least half of her ample cleavage, although her black bra was clearly visible through the material. Her dark skin complimented her thick wavy black hair, and her piercing eyes oozed confidence. She leaned against the doorway in almost a seductive manner. Quinn wasn’t sure, but she swore the woman slipped her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked at Huck. 

“Marcie Smith, come in, sit down,” Olivia gestured to the chairs and looked up at Quinn and Abby. “You guys go, I need you back, no more than three hours.” Quinn nodded, taking one last look back at Huck before Abby shut the door behind them.

“God, she even looks like a slut,” Abby whispered as the elevator doors opened. Quinn stepped in with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She couldn’t help but feel jealous, especially after seeing how that woman had looked at Huck. He had been behind her, and she couldn’t see his reaction…

No. She had no reason to feel this way.

Right?

Quinn tried to pull her focus back together as Abby drove them to whatever dress shop she had planned. “....and they have the most gorgeous veils! Quinn? Are you listening?”

“Yeah, sorry, just distracted.” 

“Are you okay? If you don’t feel like doing this today…”

“No, I’m fine, I just…”

“Saw how Miss Bimbo was looking at your man?” Quinn looked at Abby. “Mm-hm. I saw. I’m surprised you didn’t pounce on her, what with those pregnancy hormones.”

“I shouldn’t worry about Huck. He’s never given me a reason to…” Abby looked at her with a raised eyebrow as her words trailed off. Quinn sighed. “Well...he does disappear once a week. This morning. It’s the only time he doesn’t tell me what he’s doing or ask me to some with him.”

“Have you asked?”

“Well...no. I didn’t feel the need to the first time, I knew I trusted him. Not that I don’t now, it’s just…”

“You trust him, but you don’t trust him?”

“Oh, god, that sounds so bad, doesn’t it? And then when I thought I should ask….I couldn’t bring myself to want to hear the answer.”

“Oh Quinn,” Abby said, pulling into a parking space in front of a small storefront. “You don’t really think he’s stepping out on you, do you?”

“No! I mean...I don’t think so? I don’t know. He doesn’t seem like the type of person who would do something like that, and I’ve been so wrong about people before…” Quinn’s thoughts drifted briefly to Charlie, but she shook them away. “I love him, and I don’t think he would hurt me like that.”

“I don’t think so either, but who am I to say? I married a guy I thought loved me, and he beat me.” Abby shrugged, and Quinn tried not to wince. She didn’t want to believe Huck would hurt her...but she believed it once before and got her tooth ripped out. 

No. She couldn’t let herself think that way. It wouldn’t do her any good, it would only stress her out and stress wasn’t good for the baby. She placed a hand on her stomach, taking several deep breaths before opening her door to step out as Abby waited for her.

“Come on, duck waddle,” Abby gestured to the door as Quinn suck her tongue out at her. “Let’s go try to find you a dress!”

“Hey, I don’t waddle. Yet. Keep it up and I’ll give Olivia the Maid of Honor title.”

“You wouldn’t dare! I already ordered my Maid of Honor dress!” Abby looked at Quinn in horror as they walked into the shop.

“Oh, you know I wouldn’t. I love Liv, but she’s just not as helpful at this kind of stuff as you.”

Abby put a hand to her chest, pretending to be offended. “I see, so you’re just using me.”

“Of course I am. Otherwise I would have ended up getting some awful dress from that first awful store!”

“Well in that case, you’re lucky to have me.” Abby wink as a store employee came up to help them, and guided them over to the bridal dresses.

…

Huck worked on his laptop in the meeting room while Olivia sat in her office with Miss Smith going over other details. It wasn’t important to his work, and so he tuned out the noises, half of his mind on what he was doing, and half of his mind on Quinn. She was wedding dress shopping, and although he was excited, she was always critical of her body after a trip to look for dresses. No matter what he said, she still couldn’t see how beautiful she was. The roundness of her belly made her look like a goddess, but she felt like she looked like a hippo. and they weren’t even halfway through the pregnancy yet! He wanted so badly to show her how beautiful she was.

That morning, on his way back from taking Jake what he needed, he stopped at a small jewelry store and had bought a bracelet for her. It was a gold chain, to match her diamond necklace, but he had chosen charms to put on it that he knew would mean something to her. An airplane - to symbolize both his rescuing her from the Crytron setup, and their trip to Chicago. A tree, to symbolize their time at the cabin in the woods. A little golden house. A tiny engagement ring. A baby shoe. And a tiny gold lollipop, knowing that it would make her smile from her love of sweets. Hopefully he would be able to add to it through the years. He wanted to surprise her with it tonight, but he left it in his jacket pocket, which he had left in her car. Thankfully, she and Abby has taken Abby’s car shopping, and he wasn’t worried about her finding it. He couldn’t wait to give it to her. He hope she liked it, and that it would make her feel good about herself. 

Huck sighed. He just wanted to make her happy. It was under three weeks until their wedding, and she just didn’t seem to be as happy as most brides are. He knew she loved him, he didn’t doubt that. He worried, though, that his decision to help Oliva and Jake hadn’t taken a toll on their relationship. Again, he reminded himself of their promise to be honest about their feelings.

“Huck?” Olivia walked out of her office. “I’m going with Abby, I need her help to shut this down, she’s pulling into the parking garage to pick me up soon. You mind staying here with the client?”

Huck shook his head. “No, I’m still trying to hack into those accounts. I’ll stay.”

“Thanks, Huck.” Olivia walked out to the elevators, and Huck stood, walking over to the coffeepot and pouring himself a cup. He sighed, thinking of the work he still had to do, but when he walked back into the meeting room, Marcie Smith was standing at the table, leaning on the polished wood, ankles crossed and cleavage popping out. She flipped her hair as Huck walked in.

“I just couldn’t stay in that stuffy office all alone. I hope you don’t mind.” She batted her eyelashes, and Huck fought the urge to roll his eyes and instead stood next to her.

“If you want, there’s coffee…”

“Oh, no, I’m fine,” she said, letting her hair fall over her shoulders as she shook her head. “I don’t want anything...to drink.”

She spun, slowly pressing herself on Huck. Huck took a deep breath, trying to remember that one of Olivia’s rules was not to disrespect the client...to their face, at least. He hadn’t been in this kind of situation in at least twenty years, and couldn’t remember how he used to get out of it. As he tried to think, he felt her thigh lift to graze his hip and her lips pressed to his….

A gasp from the doorway, and Huck jolted from his racing thoughts. He hadn’t even heard the elevator, he had been so focused on figuring out how to get himself away from Marcie without insulting her or leaving the office. His heart stopped when he saw Quinn’s wide eyes staring at him, her face quickly turning pale. He immediately knew what it looked like. If he had just shoved her away without worrying about what Liv would think…

Quinn spun, trying to run for the office door, but started to trip over her heels and ended up on the ground. “Quinn!” Huck yelled, running to her side. As he bent down, her arms came up to shield her face.

“Don’t touch me!” She said, standing up. 

“Quinn, please, I-” Huck stood up, but she held up her hands.

“No, Huck. I saw!”

“Quinn, I did nothing, I swear to you, I just didn’t know the appropriate way to-”

“It doesn’t matter! It doesn’t…” Quinn’s voice broke as the tears streamed down her face. “It doesn’t matter. You’ve been lying to me, Huck.”

Huck’s shoulders dropped. “I couldn’t….I couldn’t tell you, Quinn, I had to protect you.”

“Protect me from what, Huck?”

Huck slowly shook his head. “I can’t, Quinn. I can’t put you in danger.”

“So you’re allowed to put yourself in danger but not me? That’s not fair, Huck, and you know it.”

“Quinn-”

“No, Huck. You promised me. And I dont…I don’t know what just happened, I don’t want to know, I can’t do this.” Quinn turned and opened the door, walking to the elevator, and Huck came behind her.

“Quinn, please…”

“Huck, listen to me. I don’t care, okay? I know I probably did just walk in at the wrong moment. You were never very good with social cues. But you lied to me. You’re keeping something from me and you say you’re putting yourself in danger, and that’s not okay. You promised, and then you lied to me.” Quinn took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, trying to get her heart to stop thumping in her ears. “I need some space.” She reached out and pressed the button for the elevator. 

“Quinn, don’t do this, please…” Huck begged.

“I just need some time, Huck. Just...give me that.” She stepped into the elevator as soon as the doors opened, but Huck launched himself in the middle to keep them from closing as she turned to face him.

“Quinn…”

“I’m not leaving you, Huck,” she breathed. “Please, I just need some time. I can’t handle this right now. The stress, it’s…” Her hand absently ran across her stomach, and Huck nodded, blinking back his own tears.Slowly, he leaned forward and lightly placed a kiss on her cheek. He stepped back.

“I love you, Quinn,” he said. Quinn looked at him, and her mouth opened, but no sound came out. She closed it, closing her eyes and turning her face away as the doors closed. The elevator jerked, lowering her.

“I love you, too,” she whispered, much too late.

The tears kept coming as she made her way into the parking garage. She jerked open the driver’s side door to her car and shoved the keys in, several sobs breaking free from her chest. She threw the gear shift into reverse, recklessly speeding out of the parking spot and slamming the gear into drive. The cold night wind stung her wet cheeks as she drove through the city streets, surely going over the speed limit but not caring. The thought of going to jail for the night seemed almost pleasant until the thought of Huck’s disappointed face appeared in her mind, and she felt her stomach turn as she pulled to the curb. Where was she? She hadn’t even thought about where she should go…

Then she realized, ironically, she had parked in front of Huck’s old apartment, the one he brought her to after he found her at Charlie’s. She grabbed the jacket from the passenger seat and pulled it around her shoulders as she punched the button to bring the hood back up. She locked the car behind her and soon was in front of his old door. She reached underneath the doormat for the key and unlocked the door, stepping into the dark, empty apartment. She closed the door behind her and let the key clatter to the ground as the tears kept coming.

She threw herself onto the bed, letting the stale scent of Huck surround her. Sobs ripped from her chest, and she was wondering how her heart didn’t come with them. She was shaking, her stomach turning, tears flowing in a steady stream now onto the pillow. Her arms wrapped around herself as she felt herself falling apart.

Why? She had known something was going on, why hadn’t she just asked before….

She knew why. She was afraid, and walking into the office to see another, more attractive woman on him was exactly what she was afraid of. Pregnancy was already taking its toll on their sex life and her body, and she was afraid that it had already pushed him away from her and into the arms of someone else. She hadn’t been able to think of any other explanation for his behavior.

He had said that telling her what he was up to would have put her in danger. But danger, after everything they had gone through, seemed like such a little thing. Quinn tried to catch her breath in between the sobs that still racked her body. She needed to calm down. She shoved herself up into a sitting position, feeling her head spinning. Tylenol. Her purse. No. She had left her purse in Abby’s car in the rush to see Olivia off. Her phone, her medicine, everything was in there. She shoved her hands into the pockets of the jacket around her shoulders, hoping for a bit of luck…

Her fingers touched a square box, and she wiped her face with the back of her other hand as she pulled out a silver square cardboard box. Huck’s jacket. This is Huck’s jacket, she realized. But what…

She gingerly lifted the lid, trying to blink the tears from her vision.

Quinn gasped, both from the tears and from what now rested in her hand. A gold chain with several charms dangling...she saw the baby shoe charm and knew immediately it was meant for her. The tears flowed anew as she struggled to clasp the chain around her wrist. And she knew.

She had been wrong. He wasn’t going to leave her for someone else. He wasn’t stepping out on her. He cared enough about her to break a promise to protect her. Protect their child. Quinn ran a hand over her stomach. He was just trying to protect them. She couldn’t hold that against him.

“Am I interrupting something?”

A figure stood in the darkened doorway, and Quinn jumped back, trying to blink away the tears as her heart began pounding in her ears. The figure stepped forward into the moonlight streaming through the window, and Quinn’s heart stopped as she whispered in confusion. “Rowan?”

“Yes. I’m here to take you with me. Willing or not, you’re going to help me get what I need.” a sinister smile appeared on Rowan Pope’s face, and Quinn couldn’t remember how to breathe.

This was the danger Huck had been protecting her from.

She had just walked right into it.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun....
> 
> Yay cliffhanger! No? Just me? 
> 
> Okay.
> 
> Don't worry - I'm starting immediately on the next chapter. These suspenseful parts are so fun to write! Please comment and let me know what you think!


	19. Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for there being such a long break - I had a bit of a mental breakdown and couldn't write for a long time. But I'm back to writing and going to school and whatnot, and I'm hoping I can wrap this story up soon! I still have big things planned for this story! I'm not giving up!

It was dark, but that’s how it is when you have a blindfold over your eyes. Quinn tried not to panic, focusing on her breathing. She had a cloth in her mouth, so all she had was her nose to breathe. If she started freaking, if she let the tears come, she would suffocate herself. So she took deep, carefully measured breaths, letting the strong arms pull and yank her this way and that. Her wrists tied together, the bonds hurting her skin as it chafed.

But suddenly, the arms let her go, throwing her to the ground. It was cold and hard...concrete? A hand yanked the cloth from her mouth, and she coughed at the sudden removal, her mouth dry. A yank at the blindfold. Sudden dim light, but it was light. She squinted, trying to make the shapes come into focus.

“Now, normally I wouldn’t be quite this quick to put my bait in these kind of...accommodations. However, this is simply killing two birds with one stone, so to speak.” She blinked rapidly, and everything cleared up. She was on her knees in a small empty room. She had been right - concrete floor. Rowan Pope was standing in front of her, all suit and tie, while two large-muscled men in uniform - the ones who pulled her here, she presumed - stood on his flanks. Rowan was still talking. “You were a B-613 agent and you failed to follow orders. So…” He swept his hand in gesture to the room, “here we are.”

Her eyes followed his gesture before falling on the raised space in the floor. A square piece of metal...a door? But what…

Rowan nodded to the man on his right, and the man stepped forward, opening the heavy steel door as the second man stepped up to Quinn, taking her left arm and hauling her to her feet. She looked frantically from Rowan to the open door...she knew immediately where she was. She was no longer in control of her breathing as it hitched, coming in hyper gasps. Her mouth was dry, she knew trying to speak would do no good. Her throat was caked and dry, she would only choke on the effort. Rowan held up a hand, and the man holding her stopped dragging her, standing still as Rowan placed a phone to his ear.

“Huck. I assume you received my...present?” Rowan paused, listening. Even in the still silence of the room, Quinn could hear nothing. Rowan smiled. “Ah yes, I thought she would do the job nicely. But, you see, I do want Jake Ballard quite badly. Just as I’m sure you want your...associate.” Rowan paused again, and then laughed. “Well I’ll be sure to let Miss Perkins know that you had yet to even notice her disappearance. Maybe I chose the wrong person to use…” Rowan paused again, his face tensing. “Miss Perkins is unavailable at the moment. She is just getting settled into her accommodations I have provided for her. I’m sure she will be quite comfortable…” Rowan waved his hand at the man who still gripped her arm, and he began hauling her to the open door...Her eyes were finally able to make sense of she she was seeing, and she finally tried to squirm from the man’s grasp.

This was the hole that Huck had lost his mind in.

“Huck!” She tried to scream, but her voice was still too feeble to build any real volume. The small room, however, helped the volume, and she felt relatively positive that Huck had heard her, if the look on Rowan’s face said anything. 

“As I said, she is getting settled. I will return her to you as soon as you give me Jake Ballard. You may want to be quick about it, though. You know I have no qualms about giving you a starved corpse if it takes you too long.” Rowan lowered the phone, putting it back in his pocket. He nodded…

And she was falling. It wasn’t as long a fall as she had expected, but it was long enough. Her back slammed into the dirt below, knocking the wind from her lungs. She coughed, trying to get her bearings back. A shadow cast over her, and she looked up to Rowan, looking down on her. “It is up to your fiancee as to how much time you spend here. Had you followed your orders before Jake Ballard took over as Command, you might be in a slightly more comfortable position. I’m sure you understand. Enjoy your stay.”

And suddenly, the door slammed, and it was dark. Darker than the darkest night. So quiet. She couldn’t see the walls of the hole, but she could feel them around her, as if they were creeping closer with every breath she took. She let herself lean back against one, her knees pulling close to her chest. One hand stroked the bulge of her stomach, and as it did, the tears came. 

…

The elevator doors had closed and the elevator car had sunk down, but still he stood there. He couldn’t see anything but her face as her mouth opened, and then turned away from his words. She hadn’t said she loved him. 

The fact that she had said she wasn’t leaving him made no difference. If she didn’t love him, what did it matter? What did any of it matter? Without her love, how could he exist…

Exist. Sirens went off in his head. The accounts he was supposed to be hacking into. He had been unable to, thinking that it was just a more advanced security system than per usual. But it wasn’t. The account was there, but it wasn’t. The computers and the entire system believed there was an account where there was actually nothing. The account did not exist. Yet his software kept searching, because to any computer, there is an account.

This was no ordinary sex scandal. This was far too sophisticated. Huck quickly took the cell phone from his pocket, cursing when he got voicemail. “Liv, get back to the office. There is no account. We’ve been played.” He put the phone back in his pocket, turning and walking back into the office. Quinn had just walked in to see this woman trying to seduce him, and she was setting them up. He had to know why. He was half-blind with rage, but he kept his head level. Marcie smiled when he entered the meeting room again.

“Would you like to pick up where we left-”

“What is your game?” Huck demanded.

“I don’t know what you’re-”

“The account does not exist, you have us chasing after false stories and a very high security system that makes every computer system believe there is an actual account. What is your game?”

Marcie smiled. “Well, if I told you that, it wouldn’t be any fun.”

Huck’s fingers curled into fists. This woman was playing them, and damaged his relationship in the process. Just then, his phone rang, and he lifted it to his ear.

“Huck, what’s going on?” Liv’s voice, worried, cut through static bursts.

“Get back to the office.”

“We’re ten minutes out.” His phone went silent, and he put it back in his pocket. Marcie sat in the chair, crossing her legs with a smug grin. Huck took a deep breath and turned to his computer. Maybe he could figure out how this virus that had created a nonexistant account had originated. If he could trace it…

His fingers danced across the keys while his mind tried not to replay the look on Quinn’s face, jaw hanging open, before she turned away from him.

…

There was no way to know how long she had been in the dark. A minute? An hour? A day? It felt like forever. The silence had already started a ringing in her ears. No sound, no light, and nothing to give her hope. How did Huck make it out?

He didn’t, she realized. He lost himself here. And now she was going to lose herself too.

She had long since let herself slump to the side, from sitting to laying on the floor. She couldn’t tell if it was dirt or just covered in dirt, and she couldn’t bring herself to care. Huck had been here. Right here, years ago. There’s a part of him still here with her. There has to be. 

Her fingers stroked her stomach again. Yes. Yes, there was a part of him down here. 

Would she die with it?

…

“Huck?” Olivia and Abby walked into the room.

“Marcie,” Olivia crossed her arms. “What is going on?”

“Sorry, Miss Pope, you’ve been great, but I couldn’t turn down as much money as I was getting for this.” Marcie smiled, standing. “So, where is Jake Ballard?”

“What?” Olivia asked.

“Command sent you.” Huck immediately saw. There was noone else that would be looking for Jake Ballard. Noone who could have set up such an elaborate scheme. But to what end?

Marcie pulled out her own phone and pressed a button. “I think this call might answer your questions.” She held it out to Huck. Olivia looked sideways at him, but he nodded, taking the phone and putting it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Huck. I assume you’ve received my...present?” The voice of Rowan Pope immediately made his muscles tense.

“Marcie Smith.”

“Ah yes, I thought she would do the job nicely. But, you see, I do want Jake Ballard quite badly. Just as I’m sure you want your...associate.”

“What are you talking about?” Huck growled.

Rowan laughed. “Well I’ll be sure to let Miss Perkins know that you had yet to even notice her disappearance. Maybe I chose the wrong person to use…”

Huck felt his fingers gripping the phone so tightly that the plastic creaked in protest. “What have you done with her? Let me talk to her. Now.”

“Miss Perkins is unavailable at the moment. She is just getting settled into her accommodations I have provided for her. I’m sure she will be quite comfortable…” 

Huck could hear scuffling in the background, and suddenly, a scream. “Huck!” Quinn. His heart stopped.

Rowan spoke again. “As I said, she is getting settled. I will return her to you as soon as you give me Jake Ballard. You may want to be quick about it, though. You know I have no qualms about giving you a starved corpse if it takes you too long.” The phone was suddenly silent, the line dead. 

Two heartbeats, and he threw the phone across the room, where it shattered against the wall. “Huck!” Olivia took a step toward him. He turned on Marcie, who shrugged.

“Hey, I was only paid to get the girl to go off on her own.”

“Huck, what is going-”

“Your father has Quinn, Liv,” He whispered, still staring Marcie down. “Command has Quinn, and he’s not letting her go until he has Jake.”

“Huck, I-”

“Liv, I’m sorry, but this isn’t your choice, this is Jake’s. I’m going to get him and bring him here, and we’ll figure it out. Do not leave this office until I get back, Liv, do you understand me?”

Olivia nodded slowly, and her eyes shot over to Marcie. 

“Liv.” Huck pulled a gun from the holster in the back of his jeans. “Keep her here, we don’t need Command two steps ahead, shoot her if you have to. Abby, get your gun from your desk. Lock the office behind me, don’t let anyone in, I will call you when we are coming up.”

Abby turned for her office, and Huck gave Marcie one last glare before turning for the door, breaking into a run for the elevator. He tried not to think about Quinn, how badly he had fucked up...he knew exactly where Rowan meant to keep her, and if he thought of her in the same hole he had been tossed in, he wouldn’t be able to hold himself together. A showdown was inevitable no matter what, and he couldn’t afford to be anything less than 100%. As he sped off in his car, his mind was formulating a plan…

…

She understood. She understood completely. Huck had lost his mind and she completely understood.

She couldn’t tell if it had been five minutes or five hours. There was nothing, nothing but fear of never getting out. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess of words she couldn’t string into a proper sentence. The tears had already dried on her cheeks, as she had no more to give, and dust and dirt dried her mouth. Each second that passed made it harder for her to think. 

What was going to happen to her?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story here on AO3, I'm usually on FanFiction but I found this place and I feel that the stories here are much better, and love that I can contribute. Please comment, I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
